Diary's
by tenshi-no-yoru
Summary: Heero, élève au lycée Eton, fait la rencontre de Duo Maxwell professeur de françaisphilo. Et les deux protagonistes racontent ça dans leur journal intime. Yaoi ! chapitre 20 en ligne, désoler pour le retard.
1. Une rentrée pleine de surprises

Titre : diary's 

Base : juste pour savoir : vous croyez être où ? … gundam wing

Couple : 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer : être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse : dans mes rêves les plus fous oui c'est moi, mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas n'à moi.

Genre : journal intime

Nota bene : je me suis inspirée de la fiction « Cher Journal, Chronique d'une dernière année » sur Harry Potter, je vous conseil de la lire, elle est très longue, mais très bien.

D'ailleurs la base de ma fic aura quelques similitudes, mais non je ne fais pas de plagia, j'ai horreur de ça, c'est comme le mensonge. Je pense que seulement le début ressemblera peut-être à sa fic, malencontreusement je la vois mal démarrer autrement. Mais après ça n'y ressemblera plus du tout.

Vous voilà informés bonne lecture

Laissez des reviews, please.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Journal de Heero Yui, dimanche 1er septembre 2006

_C'est la première fois que je tiens un journal « intime », ma mère me l'a offert, sur le quai de la gare, et m'a fais promettre de l'utiliser comme un journal et non pas une sorte de rapport journalier. C'est à dire que je vais écrire mes pensées, mes questions ect… une sorte de confident._

_Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire, je vais pour le moment me contenter de me décrire et de décrire la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. _

_Je m'appelle Heero Yui, je mesure 1m79 pour 54kg, j'ai 17 ans et j'entame ma dernière année d'étude dans le collègue d'Eton(1), l'un des plus réputé, il est privé, c'est à dire payant. Mais ce n'est pas un souci pour mes parents, ils dirigent un grand cabinet d'avocat. Ce collège est également non-mixte, néanmoins, il possède son « jumeaux » Aton(2) qui lui est réservé pour les filles. Et bien sur il dispose d'un internat, dans lequel je suis depuis mon entrée à Eton._

_Sinon je suis brun et j'ai les yeux cobalt, … je ne sais pas si ça change quoi que ce soit, mais je suis légèrement musclé, pas trop non plus je ne tiens pas à ressembler à un bulldozer. J'aime le sport, surtout le volley aquatique et la course à pied, mais mon père considère ces sport comme des, je cite « des sports pour filles ou de … tapette » le dernier mot lui arrache toujours un air de dégoût. Son comportement m'amuse assez lors de ces moments … moi je ne sais pas ce que je pense de l'homosexualité, je crois que c'est un bon sujet de réflexion, j'y songerai un jour._

_Sinon je trouve que ma mère a tendance à me surprotéger, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a offert ce journal. Mon père ne se préoccupe pas de moi, il doit me considérer tout juste comme un bon investissement. Je ne m'en plains pas, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à lui. _

_Je viens de relire ce que je viens d'écrire, et je constate que je « parle » plus librement sur le papier. Peut être que mère a finalement eu raison de me donner ce journal._

_Je crois que si je parlais autant que je viens d'écrire Quatre et Trowa me ferais une syncope._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Heero, mon amour ?

Le brun aux magnifiques cobalt se retourna sur la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et soyeux, qui s'extasiait devant « son » homme. Heero soupira.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Réléna ?

Fit ce dernier en refermant son journal, tout en le glissant discrètement dans son sac. La blonde se mit à rougir sans raison apparente et baissa le regard, gênée.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je voulais seulement savoir si tu allais bien.

- Je vais bien.

Soupira le jeune homme.

Puis il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre du train et y colla son front regardant défiler le paysage sans réellement le voir, tout en espérant que Réléna le laisse tranquille.

Journal de Heero Yui, dimanche 1er septembre 2006

_Je viens d'arriver et tout les « problèmes » administratif sont réglés, on m'a informé d'une nouvelle particulière, tout en indiquant ma chambre. J'aurai pensé que les élèves votaient pour ce genre de chose, mais non, en fait ce sont les dernières années de l'an passé qui ont choisit, je ne sais trop comment. Donc voilà …_

_Bonne nouvelle ! Je suis délégué principal._

_Honnêtement tout ce que cette nouvelle a de réjouissant sont les avantages que cela va me procurer. Je tenais pas spécialement à le devenir, en fait je ne le voulais pas. _

_Mais comme je le disais cela apporte des avantages. Je n'ai plus vraiment de couvre feu, j'ai une chambre pour moi seul, avec un sanitaire privé, et pour combler ce merveilleux tableau, père et mère seront fiers de moi, ou tout du moins diront qu'ils n'auraient pas pût en être autrement. _

_Cette année père m'a exigé a être le meilleur de toute les dernier année, je crois que je n'aurais pas trop de temps pour moi, enfin je pourrais toujours m'arranger. Je n'ai pas de problèmes dans les matières scientifiques et je me débrouille en langues étrangères, mais je pense demander un soutien si je veux pouvoir réussir à combler les attentes de mon père et ainsi pouvoir agir à ma guise pendant les vacances, du moins ne pas l'avoir sur mon dos._

_Cet été nous avons été à Sapporo, c'est la ville préfecture de Hokkaido au japon. C'est une grande ville mais elle est jolie, et puis il y a le Mont Hokkaido juste derrière. Une fois arrivés, on oublie bien vite le trajet qu'on a dut faire et ne pense qu'à fouler cette magnifique montagne. Je regrette de ne pas y être rester plus longtemps. J'aime le Japon il me rappelle mes origines, et puis la vie y est plus agréable._

_Là, je suis dans ma chambre, enfin la chambre que je vais occuper au collège durant ma dernière année. Elle est plutôt grande, enfin pas aussi grande que celle de notre maison, mais par rapport à celle que j'occupais l'an dernier, oui elle est grande. En plus la fenêtre donne sur une magnifique vue sur le parc, et dernière le parc on aperçoit l'internat d'Aton. Ce qui est moins réjouissant car je suis sur que cette fille, Réléna qui croit dur comme fer que plus tard nous serons mariés, va venir me voir. Comme chaque année, à tout bien réfléchir, je crois que je vais encore passer mes journées à la bibliothèque ou avec Trowa et Quatre._

_Je viens de finir d'installer mes affaires et je trouve cette chambre de plus en plus agréable, d'autant plus que ma salle de bain dispose d'une baignoire, j'en connais qui vont jaser en apprenant ça. Je vais me coucher, demain la journée sera longue, je devrais choisir à quel club m'inscrire, si je ne tiens pas à m'ennuyer, je prendrais sûrement celui de volley aquatique et peut être celui de basket ball, j'ai entendu dire qu'il ouvrirait ce club cette année. En plus je suis sur que Trowa y sera aussi, il aime beaucoup ce sport. Je crois même que c'est grâce à lui que ce club s'ouvre._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero s'installa sous les couvertures, déposa son journal sur la petite commode en bois à côté de son lit et vérifia qu'il avait bien mit son réveil à sonner à l'heure pour le lendemain. Une fois fait, il éteignit sa lampe de chevet, et s'allongea à son aise sous les couvertures. Et une fois de plus il ne s'endormit que sur les coups de minuit, il n'y arrivait jamais avant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, lundi 2 septembre 2006

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je mets toujours ce réveil à sonner à 6h00, étant donné que les cours ne commencent qu'à 8h30. Les habitudes sûrement. Comme tout les matins, je fais une demi-heure de course à pied, ça me laisse le temps de me réveiller et de réfléchire à ma future journée._

_Je viens de terminer ma course. Juste le temps de prendre une douche, d'attraper mes affaires et de partir rejoindre Trowa et Quatre qui arrivent ce matin. Je ferais le bilan de ma journée ce soir._

_J'ai été content de les retrouver et comme je me l'étais dis, je me suis inscrit au club de volley aquatique, et j'avais raison, c'est bien grâce à Trowa que cette année nous avons un club de basket ball, alors comme mon ami y étais je m'y suis inscrit. Après nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque saluer Mme Noin, la bibliothécaire. Elle nous a souvent vu les années précédentes, pour ne pas dire toujours. J'aime beaucoup cette femme, elle a une très bonne culture mais ne prend pas la grosse tête pour autant. Je pense même que c'est la seul femme de ce bahut à avoir un minimum de jugeote et de conversation. Elle fait un club de lecture cette année, je crois que je vais accepter de le rejoindre, bien sur Quatre n'a pas hésité une seconde, par contre Trowa est comme moi, il va y réfléchir._

_Sinon, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait un nouveau professeur de Français/Philosophie. Ils disent tous qu'il est génial et ils se demandent même si c'est un vrai professeur. Je verrais bien cet après-midi. Ah, j'oubliais ! Pour les cours de soutien, j'irais voir ce professeur et je lui demanderais s'il peut me donner des cours privés, je ne tiens pas à être gêné par les cancres qui se trouvent dans ma classe._

¤¤¤

_Après le dîner, Trowa, Quatre et moi sommes allés dans le parc, le temps était un peu frais, mais ça m'a fait du bien de sortir. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer parfois, les gens attendent tellement de choses de l'héritier Yui. Il ne voit en moi qu'un nom, même Réléna ne pense pas mieux de moi, je ne représente que de l'argent liquide avec un corps pour elle. Il n'y a que Trowa et Quatre qui me voient tel que je suis, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans eux. Bien sur je ne leur dirais pas, je suis bien trop fier pour ça. En tous cas je les adore, je me demande si mes parents m'autoriseront à passer les vacances avec eux. Non, je crois que mère préfèrerait m'exhiber devant ses amies du centre Yves-Rocher, et que père, même s'il n'ait jamais là, préfère garder un œil sur moi. Après tout, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais lui faire une crise de rébellion derrière son dos. Et puis il y aura très certainement un bal auquel père me voudra voir au bras de cette très chère Réléna. Cette fille m'écœure. Ces tenues et sa façon de me regarder, j'en ai des frisons dans le dos rien quand l'imaginant._

_Oh fait, le professeur de lettre semble être la parfaite copie du clown, le nez rouge en moins. En plus il est jeune, je pense qu'il ne doit pas dépasser les 25 ans, il n'est certainement pas qualifié pour enseigner, je demanderais plutôt à Noin pour les cours privés (et je m'inscrirais à son club par la même occasion). Je n'aime pas ce prof, rien que le nom laisse imaginer qu'il n'est certainement pas compétant :_

_Duo Maxwell._

_En plus il nous a dit son prénom. Merde ! C'est en maternelle qu'on savait le prénom de nos professeurs ! Est-ce qu'un nom comme celui là peut inspirer le sérieux ? Définitivement non ! Et puis le sourire idiot qu'il avait… Bizarrement Quatre l'aime bien, remarque Quatre aime tout le monde donc le contraire aurais était étonnant._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, jeudi 5 septembre 2006

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire sur ces pages hier, j'étais plutôt fatigué les cours « sérieux » n'ont reprit qu'hier, et puis il y avait le club de basket ball. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais m'amuser autant. C'est sans doute parce que Trowa était là. La journée m'a épuisé, et puis il ne s'est rien passé de spécial donc rien de bien important à narrer. Demain c'est vendredi, j'en profiterais pour aller faire un tour en ville avec les gars. Je n'aime pas trop rester au collège, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours sous pression quand j'y suis et cette impression d'étouffer me revient._

_Alors j'aime mieux sortir, ça va me détendre j'en suis sur._

_J'ai remarqué que Quatre et Trowa étaient mal à l'aise depuis qu'ils sont rentrés. J'espère qu'ils vont me dire pourquoi, ça m'inquiète un peu. En même temps je n'ose pas leur demander, ça ne me regarde sûrement pas et puis s'ils veulent en parler, ils viendront me le dire._

_J'ai aussi vu le professeur Maxwell aujourd'hui dans les couloirs, et bien sur il faisait le pitre en racontant qu'il aimerait bien sécher une heure de cours, et quand un élève lui a rappelé que c'était lui le prof, il lui a tiré la langue … quel manque de maturité, c'est affligeant, peut être même que Réléna est plus intelligente que lui … Non, même un singe est plus intelligent qu'elle, et puis normalement il a son diplôme d'enseignant, donc il doit forcement être intelligent. Mais je doute comme même._

_Bon je vais me coucher, je veux être en forme pour ma promenade en ville de demain. J'ai hâte d'y être._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, vendredi 6 septembre 2006

_Alors là, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, et moi qui pensais y réfléchir, je crois que c'est presque devenu un devoir maintenant._

_Je ne sais pas trop si je vais réussir à m'exprimer clairement, déjà qu'à haute voix je n'ai pas pût : je me suis simplement contenté d'hausser les épaules._

_Je crois que je vais tout de même devoir parler avec eux._

_Cet après-midi a été vraiment génial ! Ca m'a permit de décompresser. On est allés dans un café et on a pris une bière Trowa et moi, Quate s'est contenté d'un jus d'orange. On a discuté encore un peu de nos vacances et c'est là que Quatre me l'a annoncé. Il était tout rouge le pauvre, j'ai trouvé ça mignon, mais quand il me l'a dit je crois que c'est moi qui ai rougis._

_Alors, Quatre et Trowa sont homos, et en plus ils sortent ensemble._

_Ils étaient en vacances au même endroit, sur les plages de France, ce qui fait qu'ils ont put être ensembles. D'après ce que j'ai compris Quatre aurait choppé une très vilaine grippe (étonnant vu qu'on était en été). Il faut dire que Quatre adore les virus, enfin je veux dire qu'à ce niveau là il est plutôt fragile. Donc pour revenir où j'en étais, il a été très malade, y paraît même qu'il a failli mourir, heureusement que non. Trowa se serait beaucoup inquiété et aurait alors compris que sa peur envers le petit blond dévoilait en réalité son amour pour lui. Quant à Quatre, il aurait eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir Trowa pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors quand il a été guéri, ils se sont jetés dessus. Enfin je me comprends, ils se sont avoués qu'ils s'aimaient._

_Je suis content de savoir qu'ils ont assez confiance en moi pour me le dire. Mais ça me fait bizarre de savoir que mes deux meilleurs amis sont ensembles. Je crois que je suis partis pour y réfléchir toute la nuit. Pas que ça me dérange mais …_

_Si quelqu'un venait à le savoir, ils auraient sûrement des problèmes. Est-ce qu'ils y ont pensés à ça ! Sûrement, mais je sais pas s'ils se rendent compte que ce sera dur à supporter. Enfin c'est eux qui voient. Mais, et si leurs parents l'apprenaient ! Ils se sont vraiment mit dans une galère pas possible. Je me demande si je pourrais leur parler toujours aussi librement qu'avant … on verra bien. J'espère juste qu'ils ne le prendront pas mal si je mets un peu de temps à m'y habituer._

_Ca me fait un choc quand même ! Je pensais bien connaître mes meilleurs amis et l'image que j'avais d'eux c'est légèrement troublé. Mais je m'y ferais, parce qu'ils ont toujours été là pour moi et que je ne veux pas les trahir en faisant quelque chose d'aussi nul que de les rejeter à cause de leur sexualité. Je sais qu'ils ont fait ça pour que je ne me sente pas rejeter en les voyant partir tout les deux sans aucunes explications. Maintenant qu'ils me l'ont dit, et vu que je l'accepte et que je vais le leur dire dès demain, ils pourront être ensemble sans se sentir gêné par ma présence._

(Soupir)

_Mais j'espère quand même qu'ils seront discrets, je crois que je serais mal à l'aise de les voir s'embrasser, du moins au début …_

_Et voilà, je suis rouge à nouveau ! Bon, une bonne douche et au dodo._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, samedi 7 septembre 2006

_Aujourd'hui, après les cours, ont est encore allés dans le parc. Je leur ai parlé de ce que je ressentais par rapport à ce qu'ils m'ont dit hier. J'ai eu du mal à exprimer parfaitement ce que je ressentais sans les blesser. Parler c'est pas mon truc, d'ailleurs je ne le fais que si c'est nécessaire ou que ce que j'ai à dire peut avoir de l'intérêt ou être logique et intelligent. Alors là, c'était difficile, parce que je devais raconter ce que je ressentais. Je crois que j'ai mis une heure pour leur expliquer, je ne veux pas dire que j'ai parlé pendant une heure, sûrement dix minutes ou quinze, mais il m'a fallut du temps pour l'exprimer (je me suis arrêté plusieurs fois). Je voulais m'assurer qu'ils comprennent ce que je disais, qu'ils l'interprètent de la bonne façon._

_Ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'y attendaient mais qu'ils m'aimaient quand même. Et que de toute façon ils savaient que je les aimais aussi, en tant qu'amis bien sur. Je crois qu'ils ont raison, ça va me prendre un peu de temps, mais après ça ne me gênera même plus._

_Après on a encore discuté, je leur ai demandé s'ils étaient conscient qu'ils pourraient avoir des problèmes si ça s'apprenait. Quatre m'a sourit, et Trowa m'a répondu qu'ils en avaient longtemps discuté et qu'ils assumeraient s'il y avait des problèmes, parce qu'ils s'aimaient, alors moi j'ai rougis, et j'ai demandé pour leurs parents. Pour Trowa ça ne pose pas de problèmes, ces parent sont morts et c'est une sorte de gouvernante qui s'occupe de lui car il ne voulait pas d'une famille d'accueil alors le juge c'est arrangé. Mais pour Quatre c'est plus compliqué, il est le seul héritier, masculin j'entend par là, donc son père est plutôt sévère et sa mère et morte. Je ne crois pas que son père acceptera. Mais là, ils m'ont répondu la même chose toujours en souriant. Alors moi aussi j'ai souris, c'était un sourire à peine visible, comme à mon habitude, mais c'était tout de même un sourire._

_Après on a parlé d'autre chose parce que j'étais assez mal à l'aise et qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire, à part si on aime se répéter._

_Après demain ce sera vraiment les cours, je veux dire la deuxième semaine et toujours plus rapide que la première et le rythme continue comme ça toute l'année. J'ai hâte d'être en cours, je n'aime pas rester inactif, je démoralise sinon, et le pire c'est que je sais même pas pourquoi. En plus y a le bac en fin d'année, ça sera une petite délivrance, je serais majeur en tout cas._

_C'est définitif. Je déteste cette fille, elle croit que ça m'amuse de la savoir accrocher à mon bras 24/24. J'exagère un peu, d'accord beaucoup, avec la semaine de rentrée où elle n'est pas venue je me croyais délivrer d'elle pour toute l'année. Mais non, elle n'est pas venue me voir tout simplement par ce que le temps qu'elle emménage, qu'elle refasse son brushing, qu'elle retrouve ces amies, qu'elle se familiarise avec l'emploi du temps ect…_

_Du coup la revoilà, collée à mes savates. Bon c'est juste pour les repas, Eton et Aton partage le même réfectoire, les pauses, enfin pour quinze minutes j'espère qu'elle ne prendra pas le temps de venir bien que j'en doute, et le soir après les cours sans compter le week-end. Autrement dit tout mon temps libre, la poisse. Espérons que j'arrive à l'esquiver. Chose magnifique aussi, elle fait pompom girl, et son entraînement est en même temps et au même endroit que celui du club de basket ball. C'est ce qui s'appelle être maudit. Réléna faire du sport, elle espère quoi, que je lui tombe dans les bras parce qu'elle fait tout pour être avec moi ? Elle doit encore croire au père noël._

* * *

(1) les collègue anglais sont l'équivalent de nos lycée.

(2) Aton sort de mon imagination débordante (Ce qui contredit avec mon intelligence qui digresse plutôt).

A suivre ! Reviews ?


	2. Première copine de la rentrée !

Titre: diary's

Base: juste pour savoir: vous croyez être ou? … gundam wing

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer: être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de gundam? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fou oui c'est moi, mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas n'à moi

Genre: journal intime

Nota bene: je me suis inspiré de la fiction «Cher Journal, Chronique d'une dernière année» sur Harry Potter, je vous conseil de la lire, elle est très longue, mais très bien.

D'ailleurs la base de ma fic aura quelques similitudes, mais non je ne fais pas de plagia, j'ai horreur de ça, c'est comme le mensonge. Je pense que seulement le début ressemblera peut être à sa fic, malencontreusement je la voit mal démarrer autrement. Mais après ça n'y ressemblera plus du tout.

Vous voilà informés bonne lecture

R.A.Rs :

Magical Girl Kiki : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour Heero oui c'est en parti à cause de cela qu'il est aussi rigide. Ben oui c'est normal qu'il déteste car ça serait bête qu'il l'aime de suite (Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?). La première impression va quand même durer un certain temps. Lol. Ouais, Trowa et Quatre auront quelques problèmes mais leur amour est indestructible (Roméo et Juliette for ever. Lol). Oui c'est une sale bête la Réléna. Quand à l'orientation sexuelle de Heero je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi flagrant mais tu as raison. Et il aura quand même quelques problèmes au sujet du couple Quatre et Trowa mais aussi quand il découvrira ses sentiments envers Duo. Dans trois plombes ! Lol. Non, quand même pas toutes les pages ! Y'aura du Duo, quelques pages de Quatre et Trowa, et d'autres personnages aussi… Mystère sur leur identité ! Lol. Bonne suite de lecture ! Kissou !

Vanilly : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui Heero est humain donc il peut être un peu fragil de temps en temps mais si on n'a pas ses pensées on ne le remarque pas. Frigidaire for ever ! Oui c'est une dédicace à Boby puisque c'est THE couple pour elle ! Vive le Trowa X Quatre ! Duo c'est au troisième chapitre ! Bonne suite de lecture !

Iria-chan : Peut-être que la suite sera bien à mes yeux mais j'éspère qu'elle te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture et continue de reviewer ! Ca me fait trop plaisir !

Cristalsky : j'éspère que ce chapitre là aussi va te plaire ! Review moi encore une fois pour me donner ton avi ! Gros bisous !

Catirella : Oui non mais Réléna n'a pas encore compris qu'elle sort pas avec lui ! Ce qui explique sa phrase fétiche ! Dédicace spécial Mirmo ! Lol. Aucun risque pour le couple Réléna X Heero, ils vont sortir ensemble… Naaaannnn jamais ! Ca va pas non ? Tu m'as prit pour qui ! HEERO X DUO FOR EVER ! A BAS RELENA ET EURO-MILLION ! Mais si il va aimer Duo… dans 3 plombes ! Pauvre vieux ?

Duo : JE SUIS PAS VIEUX MOI D'ABORD ! Par contre pauvre… QUATTTT-CHAAN !

Crétin ! Non je rigole ! Il faut vraiment que tu lises cette fic que nous avons baptiser avec Boby « 56 » car y'a 56 chapitres… pour l'instant ! Elle publie tout les mardis et elle est géniale sa fic ! Je te la conseille vivement ! Prends le temps qu'il faut pour la lire mais lis-là ! Au risque de zapper ma fic ! Nan quand même pas ! le journal d'Anne Franck ? Wouah tu me flattes parce que c'est vraiment THE livre ! Alors dire que ma fic te fait penser à ce best-seller, c'est vraiment à me faire rougir de plaisir ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Irezumi : Merci de dire que ma fic est une « bonne idée » . Je le pense aussi ! Lol ! Mais oui on va faire souffrir Rélé-Pouf ! Bonne suite de lecture !

Bisous à tout(es) mes reviewer(euses) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Journal de Heero Yui, lundi 9 septembre 2006

_J'ai demandé à Noin si elle voulait bien m'aider en Français ainsi qu'en Philosophie et elle a accepté. Malencontreusement pour nous, j'ai appris que le cours de Philosophie se ferait en français pour cette dernière année. En fait ce qui est malheureux c'est que, évidemment, c'est Mr Maxwell qui effectuera les deux cours. Comme je suis moyen en Français, j'ai peur que mes notes de philo se retrouvent en baisse à cause de ça. Malgré le fait que je ne parle pas beaucoup, il semblerait que mon esprit de réflexion soit plutôt correct vu le 14 de moyenne que j'avais l'année dernière. Mais si les cours de philo se font en Français je crois qu'elles risquent de prendre une claque, mes moyennes, et dans ces conditions ça va être dur d'être le meilleur. J'ai bien fait de demander l'aide de Noin, je sais qu'elle est française et je sais aussi qu'avant elle était prof de français, ça tombe plutôt bien pour moi je crois._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est d'un grand intérêt mais je dois recopier mon emploi du temps au propre et j'ai toujours ce journal sur moi (Et puis ça me fera un souvenir)._

_Maintenant que j'y pense, je me vois bien dans quelques années entrain de me moquer de ce que j'ai bien pût écrire dans ce journal. S'en est presque ridicule. Mais puisque ça fait plaisir à mère..._

**Donc lundi:**

8h30 à 9h25: Informatique

9h30 à 10h25: Physique-chimi

10h35 à 11h30: Biologie

11h35 à 12h30: économie

Club basket ball de 14 h à 16h30

**Mardi:**

8h30 à 9h25: Allemand

9h30 à 11h30: Philosophie

11h35 à 12h30: Mathématique

Club piscine de 14h à 16h

Club lecture de 16h30 à 17 h30

**Mercredi:**

8h30 à 9h525: Anglais

9h30 à 10h25: Economie

10h35 à 11h30: Education civique

11h35 à 12h30: Allemand

14h20 à 16h30: Français

Club basket ball de 16h35 à 17h30

**Jeudi**

8h30 à 9h525: Biologie

9h30 à 10h25: Mathématique

10h35 à 12h30: Sport

14h20 à 15h30: Français

Cours avec Noin de 15h à 17h

**Vendredi**

8h30 à 10h25: Mathématique

10h35 à 11h30: Physique-chimi

11h35 à 12h30: Informatique

Club volley aquatique de 16h a 17h 30

_Mis à part les clubs auxquels je me suis inscrit, j'ai presque tout mes après-midi de libre. Par contre les journées vont être épuisantes, j'ai au moins une heure de sport chaque jour. En plus il y aura des compétitions certains week-end, mais ça aura le mérite de me tenir en forme... à moins que ça ne m'achève !_

_Je me suis bien amusé au basket ball cet après-midi, j'était épuisé mais ça m'a fait du bien de sentir mes muscles encore chauds et douloureux après l'effort que je leur ai imposé. Malheureusement j'ai dû trouver encore un peu de force pour échapper à la sorcière rose qui me colle tout le temps. Et dire que mes parent veulent que je me marie avec «ça» plus tard, il y a de meilleurs partis niveau intelligence... et beauté !_

_N'empêche, je bénis mes parents pour ne pas m'avoir mit dans une école mixte car je suis sur qu'elle ne m'aurait plus du tout lâcher, déjà qu'elle se comporte comme un chien à vouloir me suivre par tout comme ça._

_Elle m'a quand même retrouvé et je l'ai envoyé chier, mais d'une telle force ! Elle n'est pas près de revenir et c'est tant mieux. C'est une très, très bonne journée._

_Je me demande avec qui je vais pouvoir me mettre pour les quatuors des cours de TP. Parce que ça paraît évident que Trowa et Quatre vont se mettre ensemble (Je ferais la même chose si j'avais une copine donc je les comprends) mais puisque que je me mets d'office avec eux, qui va nous rejoindre ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, mardi 10 septembre 2006

_Je crois pouvoir dire officiellement que le professeur Maxwell est définitivement un abruti. Certes il respecte le programme que l'éducation national a mit en place mais, néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire qu'il nous fasse la lecture ! Peut être que Baudelaire est un écrivain français de mérite mais s'il voyait cet hurluberlu lire, que dis-je, dénaturer son texte avec cette prononciation plus qu'exagérée, il s'en retournerait dans sa tombe ! En plus quand il nous fait lire, il veut que nous y mettions le ton, autrement dis : que nous soyons aussi ridicule que lui. Il ne nous fait quasiment pas d'exercices, en revanche il aime beaucoup les dissertations, mais il reste toujours vague quant au sujet qu'il donne. D'ailleurs pour le prochain cours il veut une disserte de deux pages sur ce que nous pensons de l'extrait qui a été lu en cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on en dise de son texte ? Je demanderais à Noin, qu'elle m'explique clairement ce que ce rigolo attend de nous._

_Je me demande pourquoi le directeur Treize l'a engagé, il vient à peine de débuter. Vous me direz "Il vient de Harvard, donc il est compétent" mais moi je ne l'aime pas et ça se voit. Remarque je n'aime personne, mis à part Trowa et Quatre. En plus tous les gars l'aiment bien, il le trouve cool. Et chez les filles, car Mr Maxwell enseigne également à Aton, elles sont toutes folles de lui et elles trouvent qu'il est super beau surtout avec sa natte. Moi je dis qu'il est bête, que c'est un garçon et que donc il devrait avoir les cheveux courts pour paraître civiliser (Bien que son comportement le tromperait tout de suite)._

_En plus il s'habille toujours en noir ou en pourpre avec des jeans ou des boggies. Il s'habille jeune en bref, pas du tout comme un professeur, pourtant même les prof doivent porter un uniforme alors pourquoi pas lui, nous on en porte bien un ! Je crois que ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'il se la joue cool. Ensuite, il fait comme si ses élève étaient ses potes :_

_« si vous avez un problème et que je peux vous aider, n'hésitez pas, hein ?» qu'il nous a sortit ça l'autre jour avec son sourire qui ne décroche jamais de son visage._

_C'est chiant, ce n'est pas mon "pote", je le déteste, il a pas autre chose à foutre avec sa putain de mauvaise foi !_

_En plus il m'énerve tellement que j'en deviens grossier ! Je devrais éviter de penser à lui, de toute façon il ne tiendra pas l'année... pas avec moi dans sa classe. Moi je veux un autre prof, et un vrai cette fois. Je m'emballe un peu, il est toujours là pour le moment. Ouais, c'est ça ! Pour le moment !_

_Je crois que je n'étais pas très causant ce soir, enfin moins que d'habitude quoi._

_Tout à l'heure, en me rendant dans le parc, j'ai vu Trowa et Quatre qui s'embrassaient, je crois que j'aurais pû concurrencer la couleur des tomates tellement j'ai rougis._

_Je suis partis en courant. Je sais qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu mais j'ai eu l'impression d'être un voyeur, même si ce n'est pas vrai. Le pire, je crois, c'est que j'ai trouvé ça mignon et que j'aurais voulu être à leur place. Je doit être en manque. Après tout, ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas baisé et que je suis avec personne. Ce n'est pas vraiment la compagnie qui me manque, c'est surtout les baisers et puis le sexe aussi. Je crois que ça peut paraître con, mais j'aime bien embrasser, en fait j'adore. Mais les filles avec qui je suis n'embrassent pas bien : elles se laissent trop guider, c'est chiant. Je me rappelle d'une fille avec qui j'ai couché juste pour un soir –d'ailleurs c'est elle qui voulait, je vous jure je ment pas– et bien elle, elle embrassait bien, du tonnerre même !_

_Je crois que je parle mal, enfin, vu comment j'écris, je crois que je fais bien de me taire, j'aurais honte si je parlais comme ça._

_Pour revenir à notre petit couple : je les ai prévenu comme quoi ils devraient être plus discret que les autres n'auraient peut-être pas réagis comme moi en les voyant. J'ai essayé d'avoir un ton détaché et froid (comme d'habitude) pour pas leur montrer que j'avais été gêné. Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils paraissaient tristes après que je le leur ai dis._

_Ensuite la soirée a été plutôt froide, dans tout les sens du terme. Je n'ai pris la parole qu'une seule fois :c'était pour demander à mes deux amis s'ils voulaient bien m'accompagner en ville demain pour acheter des C.Ds. J'en ai besoin en ce moment, besoin d'oublier. Quoi ? Je sais pas, mais j'ai un besoin vital d'oublier. C'est marrant, je crois que je me fais la crise de l'adolescence maintenant, à mes 17 ans. Y a de quoi se marrer, hein ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, en se rendant au réfectoire, Heero eut la désagréable surprise de constater que mademoiselle Réléna Peacegraft était assise à SA table avec ses amies, bavant abondamment en remarquant ce dernier. Heero aperçut une de ses amies à ses côtés qu'il connaissait vaguement (Une certaine Mélinda aux cheveux roux) et dans l'unique but d'essayer de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de l'énergumène rose qui tendait « discrètement » ses lèvres pour un baiser matinal qu'il s'empressa de donner… à la jeune rousse (Sur la joue, bien entendu. Il ne va pas s'empoisonner, Réléna n'en vaut quand même pas la chandelle et sa copine non plus).

Regard choqué de Réléna.

- Mais Heero-mamour, tu dois sortir avec moi pas avec… elle !

Regard goguenard de Heero.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que… parce que… parce que je vais prévenir ton père !

Un autre que Heero s'en serait totalement foutus et lui aurait un truc du genre « Mais vas-y va te plaindre à papa et maman ! » mais sa situation était différente. Le père et le fils ne s'appréciaient pas c'est pour cela qu'Heero était en internat, mais aussi pour quelques raisons pratiques. Mr Yui senior savait ce que son fils faisait de ses journées, seul le week-end restait un mystère, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, la ville la plus proche d'Eton et d'Aton étant assez petite pour qu'il ne s'y passe rien. Ou du moins pas grand chose. Une chose seulement était sûre : son fils ne deviendrait pas une petite racaille dans cette ville et ne se ferait certainement pas attaquer non plus.

La ville devait compter en tout et pour tout : une boulangerie, un cinéma, trois bars dont un café, un cyber-café, une petite boite de nuit, une laverie, une bibliothèque, et une petite forêt.

Et les autres ville étaient beaucoup trop loin : si son fils voulait y aller, il passerait plus de temps dans le bus que dans une quelconque ville.

Donc Heero ne répliqua pas, se contentant de rejoindre Trowa et Quatre dans le parc après un petit déjeuner rapide. On pouvait noter qu'un groupe de filles installé pas très loin gloussait sous la beauté du bel éphèbe qu'elles avaient sous les yeux c'est à dire : Heero. Bien sur Trowa et Quatre étaient pas mal mais il y avait une rumeur comme quoi Trowa et Quatre n'étaient plus célibataires bien que personne ne sache qui étaient les heureuse élues. Ainsi elles n'osaient plus les regarder ou du moins elles ne se risqueraient pas à en aborder un. Alors que Heero était beau et célibataire.

D'ailleurs Trowa le lui fit remarquer.

- Heero.

Commença-t-il en captant son attention.

- Hn ?

- Il y a un groupe de jeunes filles qui sont en émoi devant toi. Peut-être devrais-tu tenter ta chance avec l'une d'elles ?

Heero regarda un instant Trowa puis se tourna vers les jeunes filles en question. Effectivement elles étaient en émoi puisque quand Heero les avait regardé, elles avaient rougit et détourné la tête.

Heero n'avait pas de copine, c'était vrai, mais était-il désespéré à ce point là ?

Il repensa au baiser que Trowa et Quatre avait échangé la veille et les rougeur qui avaient tintés ses joues ainsi qu'une autre réaction qu'il avait prit soin de ne pas noter dans son journal, la trouvant trop honteuse. Alors, oui il était probablement désespéré.

Il se leva et partit en direction des jeunes filles, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, avec une petite phrase qui ne quittait pas son cerveau «pas besoin de parler pour plaire, il suffit d'être riche et beau». Et dans ce cas là, il ne perdait rien, il était riche, très riche, et incontestablement beau. Donc c'est d'un pas confiant qu'il se dirigea vers les jeunes filles.

Et pendant qu'il avançait, il faisait des statistiques. Et oui, le tout était de bien choisir. Il fallait qu'elle soit jolie, selon ses propres critères donc la fille devait être:

- grande ou moyenne mais pas petite.

- qu'elle ne se maquille pas : il ne voulait pas d'un pot de peinture.

- qu'elle ait du caractère : il ne voulait pas d'une béquasse dont les réponses seront similaires aux siennes.

- qu'elle soit un minimum cultivé : être intelligent ne voulait pas dire en avoir dans le crâne.

- petite poitrine : et oui il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, ces gros truc qui se balançaient ou qui sortaient de leur T-shirt quand elles marchaient. Il trouvait ça particulièrement écœurant.

- qui pratique un sport : c'était un bonus, ça voulait dire que la femme prenait soin de son corps et pas avec ces régimes débiles.

La liste aurait put être plus grande encore mais il avait peur de paraître trop difficile ou tout simplement de ne trouver personne.

Il en repéra une qui n'avait pas rougit mais qui pourtant le mâtait ouvertement.

Elle était blonde, les cheveux longs attachés avec un simple bandeau.

C'était soft, il aimait ça.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir de maquillages ou alors c'était très léger.

Ca lui convenait.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir de bijoux donc son apparence ne passait pas par des objets qu'il trouvait futiles.

Il ne savait pas pour le sport mais le peut qu'il en voyait ne lui donner pas l'impression qu'elle face régimes sur régimes.

Son choix était fait : ça serait elle, même si ça ne devait pas durer.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille, il lui prit la main et lui fit, galant, un baise main qui fit pâlir d'envie ses amies. La jeune fille blonde le regarda dans les yeux, légèrement troublée part le geste d'Heero, mais elle se mit néanmoins à parler:

- Bonjour ! Heero Yui n'est-ce pas ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, la regardant toujours fixement dans les yeux, ne se préoccupant même pas des autres filles qui aurait probablement accepter de mourir pour qu'Heero leur adresse un regard.

- Je suis Dorothy Catalonia et sois dit en passant, je suis réellement flattée de l'intérêt que tu me portes.

- Mais c'est plus que ça …

Fit Heero avec un petit air séducteur, même sensuel qui chantait dans sa voix.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ?

Elle ne dirait pas non, aucunes filles n'auraient pût dire non car il était vraiment trop beau en cet instant. Et puis n'oublions pas : il était riche, et la majorité des filles de ce «campus» n'étaient attirées que par l'argent.

Le type aurait put être moche, elle serait tout de même sortis avec du moment que le compte en banc du garçon dépassait le sien.

Elle répondit, le plus simplement du monde.

- Oui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, jeudi 12 septembre 2006

_J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour compléter notre quatuor : il s'appelle Mack Lipton (1), il est assez populaire et, d'après ma nouvelle copine, toutes les filles rêvent de pouvoir sortir avec lui, mais il semblerait que sortir avec une fille ne soit pas dans ses priorités. Il fait parti du club de foot et aussi de basket. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, ou je n'y avais pas prêté attention._

_Il est plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres à peine. Il a les cheveux bruns/châtains clair qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux omoplates. Ce qui est étonnant c'est que ça lui va plutôt bien, et moi qui critiquais les cheveux long chez les mecs je change d'avis : sur certain ça peut être très beau. Il a les yeux entre le bleu et le violine, c'est très joli : j'aime beaucoup ses yeux. Il est pas mal musclé aussi. Ce n'est pas moche même si il l'est plus que moi ou que Trowa. C'est normal qu'il soit musclé : il fait du foot depuis qu'il a sept ans et compte passer professionnel. Bien sûr son père ne veut pas mais il semble sans moquer, il dit que même s'il dirige l'entreprise familiale il continuera à faire du foot et que c'est sa vie après tout. Je le respecte pour ça._

_Moi je sais déjà que je serai avocat même si je n'en ai pas envie. Mon père ne me pardonnerait pas que fasse autre chose et certainement pas professeur. Je crois que j'aurais aimé l'être … oui, j'aurais aimé être professeur d'informatique ou informaticien mais mon père ne me laissera jamais faire l'un de ces travails mal payés._

_Pour en revenir à Mack, je le trouve très beau et je comprends les filles qui s'extasient devant lui. En plus il a de la conversation, pas que ça soit ce que je recherche mais c'est agréable de parler avec quelqu'un qui a un cerveau. C'est vrai que c'est assez rare chez les gens qui font du sport et qui ont, comme lui, l'espoir de passer professionnel un jour. Je suis sûr que je pourrais m'en faire un ami, tout du moins j'aimerais._

_Et non je ne suis pas homo ! Ca fait bizarre de se relire et de voir ce genre de sous entendu. Je ne suis pas homo, je sais simplement reconnaître la beauté quand je la voit. Elle peut être chez une femme, un homme, ou une œuvre d'art ect … je sais juger honnêtement, certes toujours sur mes critères, mais ce qui est beau est beau. Inutile de chercher midi à quatorze heures ou de jouer les hypocrites ou de ce faire plus pervers qu'on ne l'ait._

_Les cours avec Noin sont cool, je pense que je vais progresser assez vite, enfin je l'espère. J'ai enfin compris ce que Mr Maxwell attendait dans la diserte qu'il veut qu'on lui rende. En faite son «ah ! Au fait ! Je voudrais une disserte de deux pages sur le texte qu'on vient de lire pour le prochain cours, merci et bonne journée» voulait dire en plus clair et décodé par Noin : - Je voudrais votre point de vue, avec arguments + citation de texte, sur ce que vous avez comprit du texte, sur votre façon de l'interpréter._

_C'est déjà plus clair de cet façon, non ? Ou peut être que c'est moi qui n'ai pas fait d'effort pour le comprendre vu que j'ai décidé que je ne l'aimais pas. C'est possible._

_Au fait, j'oubliais de vous dire : j'ai reçu un magnifique devoir supplémentaire en provenance direct de cet idiot du village j'ai nommé Maxwell. Tout cela parce qu'il paraît que j'ai été ironique, cynique et mordant quand j'ai répondu à quelques questions de compréhensions sur le texte de Baudelaire. Le pauvre, il n'a pas supporté que je sois meilleur que lui et de tout les dégénérés qui font partis de notre classe. Bien sur, Quatre et Trowa n'en font pas partit : s'ils sont mes amis ce n'est pas pour rien._

_Quoique Mack Lipton …_

_En bref, mon devoir supplémentaire porte sur une dissertation sur Voltaire. J'irai lire quelque truc sur lui ce week-end, histoire de ne pas avoir à me baser uniquement sur son texte et ainsi lui en mettre plein la vue, à ce prof minable. Le pire c'est qu'il souri toujours, je me demande s'il sourira encore lorsqu'il verra ma diserte sur ce cher Voltaire. Il faut vraiment que j'aille me documenter, et puis je demanderais à Noin, elle doit le connaître. On pourrait même ce faire un petit débat sur cet auteur et ça me permettra d'avoir plusieurs point de vue, ce qui me donnera un meilleur jugement de ce qu'il était et de ces œuvre._

_Décidément j'aime l'école, j'aime apprendre._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, vendredi 13 septembre

_Jourô combien mémorable._

_Après mes cours je suis aller à la bibliothèque, pour me renseigner sur Voltaire. J'ai fais quelque recherche sur le net, notamment pour trouver des biographies. J'en est trouver plusieurs, mais seulement trois on retenus mon attention, il disait en apparence à peut près la même chose que les autres, mais il accentuais plus sur un détaille, alors que les autres le traiter vaguement. Je me suis mi en devoir de les assimilés. Une fois fais, je regarder dans la bibliothèque si il y avait des traductions de cet auteurs, il y en avait sept, mais je n'en ai pris que deux, un dont le nom revenais souvent dans les biographies, et l'autre qui n'est quasiment jamais apparue. Ensuite je suis allez voire Noin et on a discuter, avent que j'aille a mon club piscine._

_Après la piscine qui m'a formidablement décontracter, je suis allez faire un tour en ville avec Quatre et Trowa, j'ai demander à Mack s'il voulait venir et il a accepter, je suis content, je crois qu'on pourrait être ami, je le crois vraiment. Y a Dorothy qui es venu aussi. On a beaucoup discuter tout les cinq, et au joie, j'aime même put embrasser et être embrasser toute la soirée. Bon je vous les déjà dis, j'ai connu mieux, mais comparer au autre elle embrasse bien, du moins j'ai pas l'impression d'embrasser tout seul, elle participe. Je pourrais peut être lui apprendre. Par contre Trowa, Quatre et même Mack, semblait mal à l'aise quand je l'embrasser. Pour Trowa et Quatre je peut comprendre, mais Mack, faudrait que je lui pose la question._

_On dirait presque je j'ai envie de devenir bavard._

_Ensuite on est rentré et j'ai commençais ma passionnante lecture. Je dois avouer que c'est pas mal, bien sur ça date pas d'aujourd'hui et c'est très certainement mieux en version original, mais ça reste tout de même pas mal. Si je fini les deux livres avent lundi, j'irai en prendre un autre. J'ai vraiment envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, samedi 14 septembre 2006

_Ce matin je suis allé courir et je l'ai vu, lui. Il courrait aussi, apparemment il aime le sport._

_Le baladeur Mp3 dans les oreilles, il courait l'air de rien et à un bon rythme, peut être plus rapide que moi probablement. Quand je suis rentré j'ai fini l'un des deux livres, je ne suis pas mécontent de moi. Il faut dire que de voir le prof, tout sourire, se livrer à la même occupation que moi m'a quelque peu troublé, agacé même. Le fait de me trouver un point commun avec ce … type m'a mit d'assez mauvaise humeur._

_Mais cet après midi c'était mieux. Trowa, Quatre et moi, pour pas changer, sommes allés en ville. Je me suis encore acheté des disques._

_En se promenant en ville –et ouais on a rien de mieux à faire– on a remarqué qu'un club de karaté s'était ouvert et, par chance, il y avait même des heures pour le week-end. Trowa et moi on s'est inscrit mais je crois que le sport n'est définitivement pas un ami de Quatre. Et vous savez quoi ? Mack est déjà inscrit, il le savait depuis le début de l'année que ce club avait ouvert. Il m'a confié qu'il ne pensait pas que je puisse m'intéresser à ce sport et que, s'il l'avait su, il nous l'aurait dit tout de suite._

_Finalement, je crois qu'on est déjà amis, avec Mack je veux dire._

_On est rentrés vers 17 heures. J'ai laissé Trowa et Quatre et je suis allé rejoindre Dorothy. Il faut que je prenne un minimum soin de ma petite amie et puis Trowa et Quatre doivent être content d'être un peu seul tout les deux. J'espère que personne ne les verra. Je crois que le fait que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre me fait peur : que diraient les gens d'eux et de moi qui suis leur ami ? Non en fait ça c'est pas grave, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent de moi. Mais … si mon père l'apprend, est-ce qu'il accepterait que je continue à les côtoyer. J'en doute. Si mon père l'apprend, celui de Quatre sera aussi au courrant et c'est là que ça risque de devenir moins drôle, pour lui surtout._

_Je viens de commencer le livre dont aucune biographie ne parle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il est très bien ce livre, peut être même aussi bien que l'autre. Peut être que les gens ne le comprenne pas, ça doit être pour ça. Je mentirais si je disais que je comprends tous mais je l'aime bien quand même. Je pense juste que je vais le relire plusieurs fois car la relécture a du bon pour la compréhension._

_Je vais me coucher sinon je sens que je vais faire une nuit blanche. J'ai déjà assez de mal à dormir comme ça. Et puis il est minuit passé alors je devrais pouvoir dormir maintenant._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, dimanche 15 septembre 2006

_Vive les petits déjeuner. Bon d'accord ce que j'ai eu après._

_Je savais bien que Dorothy n'était pas une putain de vierge effarouchée. Après le déjeuner elle m'a amené derrière le réféctoire, prétextant qu'elle avait à me parler. Moi je n'avais pas envie de parler, j'avais envie de baiser, surtout que ce matin je me suis réveillé avec ce qu'on appelle le deuxième cerveau de l'homme en une forme quasi olympique. La douche et le sport m'ont calmé mais maintenant c'est repartit !_

_Et je ne sais même pas quelle fille m'a fait réagir de la sorte. Peut être Dorothy, elle était à notre table avec Réléna, malencontreusement, Trowa, Quatre et même Mack étaient là. Quoiqu'il en soit, Dorothy m'a taillé une pipe. C'est follement romantique n'est-ce pas ? Mais malgré mon excitation et sa bouche qui ne cesser de faire des vas et viens sur mon sexe, je n'ai pas réussi à jouir._

_Pourtant c'était plutôt pas mal, enfin, la sensation. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très douée. Peut être que je devrais rajouter ça dans mes critères de sélection bovine … euh, je veux dire de filles. Bon pour m'excuser, ou pour essayer de me trouver une excuse, je dois dire que toutes les filles de ce bahut sont conne, plate, mentalement je veux dire. Y a peut être des exceptions, mais je crois que je vais devoir continuer à chercher._

_Cet après-midi je reste avec Mack au collège, je laisse les deux tourtereaux tranquille. Bien que je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de leur dire une fois de plus de faire attention. Trowa a soupiré et Quatre m'a dit «oui maman» en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je crois que j'ai rougis mais il était plus là pour le voir et quelque part c'est tant mieux._

_Une fois mes deux meilleurs amis partit en direction de la ville, je suis allé au gymnase rejoindre Mack. Puis après on est allé dans le parc. On s'est retrouvé sous l'ombrage d'un chêne, près d'une rivière. C'est vraiment joli, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de paysage ici. Enfin je suis content de le savoir maintenant parce l'endroit est vachement discret. On s'est assis contre le tronc de l'arbre et on a parlé de tout et de rien. Au début c'est lui qui parlait mais j'ai fais des efforts et on a eu une vraie discussion. Je dois me forcer un peu : après tout, je le considère désormais comme étant mon ami._

_Je lui ai parlé de mes vacances au Japon, que j'adorais ce pays car j'avais des origines japonaise, mais surtout parce que la vie est très agréable là-bas. Je lui ai même dit que j'aimerais bien vivre là-bas plus tard. Ou au moins y avoir une maison, pour les vacances._

_Après on a parlé du club de karaté et sur le coup je me suis dit que j'allais me désinscrire. Car ô bonne nouvelle : Mr Maxwell, et oui toujours mon très cher prof de français/philo, y est également inscrit. Magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Mais je reste inscrit, pour Mack. Je crois qu'il ne comprendrait pas que je ne vienne pas au karaté tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas le prof que tout le monde aime. Et puis j'ai peur qu'il le prenne pour lui._

_Après on s'est contenté de rester tout les deux ensembles. J'ai finit le livre de Voltaire et lui s'est contenté de regarder le ciel._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, mardi 17 septembre

_Journée plus que passionnante. Si on est ironique : oui, c'était une journée agréable._

_- Réléna m'a collé toute la journée, même pendant les pauses._

_- Dorothy était jalouse et moi j'en avais rien à foutre._

_Je crois que je vais rompre, cette fille m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. En plus elle est manipulatrice, je l'ai remarqué avec ces amies._

_- Noin a annulé l'heure de lecture : elle devait récupérer sa cousine d'après ce que j'ai compris._

_- Trowa et Quatre m'ont abandonnés. Je les comprends mais quand même …_

_- Je n'ai pas put trouver Mack._

_- Et pour achever la journée, Réléna et Dorothy ont absolument tenu à parler au professeur Maxwell._

_Et lui, il était ravi de discuter avec des élèves. Alors du coup, j'ai fini ma soirée à écouter le merveilleux monologue –impossible d'en placer une– de Maxwell._

_Ah non ! Suis-je bête ! De Duo : il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille._

_Et là impossible de dormir bien qu'il soit minuit. Il faudrait que j'aille voir mon docteur parce que mon problème d'insomnie n'a pas l'air de passer et je dois prendre ces putains de somnifères pour espérer pouvoir dormir. Mais là je ne dors pas et ça m'énerve. Pourtant je les ai prit, ces cachés alors pourquoi ça agit toujours trois plombes après ! Je dors jamais avant minuit, ça me gonfle. Ils doivent être mal dosés, j'irai voir Mme Po, l'infirmière, dès demain pour qu'elle appelle mon docteur et qu'il me fournisse de vrai somnifères cette fois._

_Je vais quand même essayer de dormir._

* * *

(1) je fais de la pub pour le thé maintenant ça devient grave. 


	3. Ou un Duo pervers est né

Titre: diary's

Base: juste pour savoir: vous croyez être ou? … gundam wing

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer: être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de gundam? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fou oui c'est moi, mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas n'à moi

Genre: journal intime

Nota bene: je me suis inspiré de la fiction «Cher Journal, Chronique d'une dernière année» sur Harry Potter, je vous conseil de la lire, elle est très longue, mais très bien.

D'ailleurs la base de ma fic aura quelques similitudes, mais non je ne fais pas de plagia, j'ai horreur de ça, c'est comme le mensonge. Je pense que seulement le début ressemblera peut être à sa fic, malencontreusement je la voit mal démarrer autrement. Mais après ça n'y ressemblera plus du tout.

Vous voilà informés bonne lecture

R.A.Rs :

Magical Girl Kiki: Et oui c'est repartit ! Mais bon on change pas notre Heero national. Je le vois mal en père Noël en plus! Ca fait pitié mais on espère qu'un certain baka Natté va le décongeler ! Quoique ça sera peut-être lui... Niark Niark Niark !

Dorothy va virer dans pas longtemps. Il fallait juste trouver quelqu'un pour la petite amie et c'est le premier nom qui m'est venue à l'esprit et qui m'a pas fait trop dégueuler. Heero a servit de seau pour le balai brosse made in sourcil mais c'est bien terminé ! Lol.  
Il est agressif parce que Duo est quelqu'un qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner. Il est trop différent de tout les gens qu'il a connu jusque là et ça l'inquiète car il sait qu'il ne va pas avoir un ascendant sur lui comme avec les autres. Oui il a craqué pour Heero et d'ailleurs... non je dis rien ça gâcherait tout ! Oui, Heero est assez mystérieux au sujet de sa sexualité mais y'a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerais à écrire mes chapitres. Bonne lecture !

irezumi : Non Mack est loin d'être insensible à Heero. Il deteste Duo car c'est la première personne qu'il rencontre et qui est si différente de ce qu'il cotoit d'habitude. On aimerait tous avoir un Dudu-chan en prof ! Mais oui ça s'arrangera vite ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, vite selon ma lenteur ! Et pour ton idée perverse ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout pigé. Je le suis aussi. Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Catirella : Ne te décourage pas ! Elle est trop classe ! Je t'oblige à la lire comme Boby l'a fait pour moi. Et tu vas voir que les chapitres vont défiler vite fait bien fait ! Dorothy va partir très vite.

Message de Boby : Sortir avec Dorothy c'est un coup à devenir Homo alors je m'inquiète pas pour le couple 1X2. Lol.

Ouais, il a pas de chance le pauvre Dudu ! Mais ça va s'arranger... dans quelques temps ! lol.

Gros plaisir que je me suis fait avec la frigidité de Heero lors de la pipe. Et non je ne touche rien à faire la pub pour Lipton. Mais j'adore les thé glacé... MACKKKKK ! Heero baka ? C'est clair ! Pour une fois que c'est lui le baka et pas Duo d'ailleurs ! Oui, c'est prévu qu'il rompe avec Dorothy et qu'il se casse avec Mack. Mais non faut pas que Duo l'achève ! On y tient à notre Heero ! gros bisous à toi !

Sailor Sayuri: Il va y avoir des POV d'autres persos ne t'inquiètent pas. mais pas avant le chapitre 4 ! Le prochain chapitre est arrivé et le 4 a été corriger par ma bêta et arrivera bientôt, promi ! Gros kissous !

iria-chan: Oui les critères de Heero sont très précis. Je me suis bien éclaté à les faire et j'ai bien réfléchit à ce que Heero voulait. Si y'a une fille qui correspond à ça qu'elle m'appelle, je serais curieuse de voir ce que ça donne ! Lol. Le couple 1X2 va se créer mais il faudra attendre quelques temps ! Gros kissous à toi et bonne lecture !

cristalsky: cette fic est géniale ! Mais le chapitre 4 n'a déjà plus rien à voir avec. Je te fais de gros kissous et j'éspère que la suite te plaira autant !

didilove37 : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! les somnifères c'est chiant au possible ! je te fais de gros kissous à toi aussi et merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

Ton démon préféré : Yo ma Darkkkk ! Comment que ça gazouille ? Les oiseaux font cuicui dans tes cheveux ? Lol. Ben Heero fait ça pour eux donc il les avertit. Ils sont un peu triste car ce que Heero leur a dit est vrai et que même s'ils s'aiment, le regard des autres peut vraiment les blesser profondément. Mais ils sont content que Heero les accepte même si il est un peu déboussolé. Ouais, j'suis même une perverse avec Dorothy ! Lol. Gros kissous ma darky !

Karotte : Euh, Karotte, c'est pas pour te vexer mais tu devrais lire ce que je mets AVANT la fic car j'ai bien précisé que "Cher journalchronique d'une denrière année" m'avait INSPIRE pour ma fic mais que la suite n'avait plus RIEN à voir ! Mais c'est pas grave, erare humanum est comme dit Boby. Mais fait attention ! Merci quand même pour ta review ! Kissous !

Merci à toute les revieuweuses et laissez des encore des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 **

Journal de Duo Maxwell, dimanche 1 septembre 2006

_Salut my diary !_

_Je suis content, j'entame un nouveau journal pour une nouvelle année. Mon Fei-chan dit que je suis bête de tenir un journal et que c'est un truc de «onna». Moi je m'en moque, ça m'amuse de le relire une fois qu'il est terminé, je vois toutes les conneries que j'ai faite et ça m'amuse beaucoup._

_Ah, je vais pas oublier de me présenter toi tu me connais pas encore, alors écoute petit journal :_

_Je suis Duo Maxwell, j'ai 22 ans et je suis prof de français et de philosophie. Tu vas dire : c'est bien jeune pour faire prof, mais je suis un surdoué comme disent les gens, mais franchement on le dirait pas comme dit Fei. _

_Je suis Américain, et fier de l'être. Je suis un gosse de riche, mais mes parents ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi parce que je suis homo, et si je suis encore riche, enfin relativement vu que je suis assez dépensié, c'est qu'une tante qui m'aimait beaucoup est morte et qu'elle m'a donné tout son fric (et aussi parce que mes parents ne l'ont apprit qu'à mes 19 ans et que je m'étais arrangé pour qu'il ne puisse plus toucher à mon compte dès mes 18 ans)._

_Je sort avec le plus grognon de tout les chinois, mais je l'adore mon Feifei, bon en faite il s'appelle Wufei Chang, et il a un frère Naraku qui a 25 ans mais on dirait presqu'ils sont jumeaux tellement ils se ressemblent (M'enfin c'est vrai que tout les chinois se ressemblent...). La seul différence entre Fei-chan et Naka-chan c'est que Naka-chan a les cheveux presque aussi longs que les miens et que lui il est pas grognon. Ils ont déménagés, comme moi, dans cette petite ville et ils ont ouvert un club de karaté auquel je me suis inscrit (grâce de Naraku bien sur, Wufei n'aurait jamais accepté). Je vis pas encore avec Fei, on n'en a pas l'intention. On s'aime mais, bizarrement, on sait qu'on ne finira pas notre vie ensemble, c'est pour ça qu'on s'engage pas plus je crois. On est assez libre comme couple, en fait on pourrait dire qu'on est simplement de très bons amis qui sortent ensemble par souci de ne pas être seul. Mais en même temps c'est plus que ça. Je n'arrive pas trop à t'expliquer, désolé !_

_Je suis grand, 1m85, je suis plutôt mince, je te donnerais une photo petit journal comme ça tu verras bien. Musclé mais tout en finesse, comme les coureurs (d'ailleurs je cours tous les samedi matin et les mercredi soir). _

_Un truc que Fei adore chez moi, comme beaucoup de gens aussi : j'ai les yeux améthystes._

_Pour ce qui est de ma personnalité, je dirais que je suis hyperactif, que je parle tout le temps, que j'adore l'art sous toutes ses formes. J'ai un autre cahier mais un cahier de dessins. Ces derniers sont fait exclusivement au crayon gris car ça le rend mal quand j'essaye autre chose. Je dessine surtout les visages, les mains, les corps, j'aime bien les paysages mais j'arrive pas à les dessiner. Fei-chan me crie souvent dessus parce que j'adore le dessiner quand il dort et qu'il est nu surtout (Il est très beau mon Fei, il ressemble à un ange quand il dort)._

_Je suis impulsif, j'agis souvent avant de réfléchir (c'est à se demander comment j'ai eu mes examens), j'adore m'amuser, je prend du temps dans la salle de bain parce que j'aime être impeccable. _

_Je pourrais encore parler de moi longtemps, mais je sais pas si ça te servirait à grand chose. Et puis ce que je te dirais, tu le verrais certainement plus tard dans tes jolies page. _

_Bon je vais te laisser, j'entend Fei qui prends sa douche et je crois que ça pourrait être intéressant d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil. Ne soit pas indigné petit journal, je suis encore jeune, c'est normal pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Bon je te laisse vraiment sinon il va avoir finit avant que je puisse faire un petite inspection._

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, lundi 2 septembre 2006

_Kikou ch'tit journal!_

_Tu sais ce matin j'étais super excité. Ben ouais, tu comprend c'était ma première journée de cours, en tant que professeur. Une vraie pile électrique, même si j'ai dû me lever tôt et Fei sait combien je déteste ça. Enfin ce matin c'était différent, non seulement j'étais de bonne humeur mais en plus je pétais la forme, alors que d'habitude il me faut au moins un quart d'heure pour me réveiller complètement. Mais je pense que c'est parce que c'est le premier jour, après ça sera comme avant (ça veut dire que je balancerai le coussin sur Fei pour qu'il me laisse dormir plus longtemps (si je dors chez lui) ou que je tuerai mon réveil pour avoir osé accomplire sa tache, à savoir me réveiller). Je crois que je change pas, je suis toujours un grand enfant doublé d'un méga fainéant._

_Bon tu sais qu'on me changera pas, donc malgré le fait que je me sois levé tôt, j'ai quand même faillis être en retard. Heureusement, le proviseur ne s'en est pas aperçu,. Ou alors il a voulu être indulgent parce que c'était mon premier jour de cours, aussi bien dans l'établissement qu'entant que prof. Qui sait ?_

_Donc ce matin j'ai rencontré «l'équipe pédagogique» comme ils disent. Moi je trouve ce nom ridicule, y peuvent pas dire "les profs" comme tout le monde? En plus c'était tous des ancêtres … euh, je veux dire des personnes d'ages murs. Il faut avoir du respect pour ces aînées tu sais cher journal. Quand j'étais encore étudiant on me le répétait presque tout les jours. C'est pas que je ne les respectais pas, mais disons que ma façon de voir les choses et de les aborder pouvaient paraître bien crues à l'époque (Aujourd'hui aussi d'ailleurs...). Quand je repense à la tête du prof d'histoire quand je lui ai demandé si ses élèves ne dormaient pas en cours, trop marrant. Mais si tu l'entendais parler : un vrai somnifère ambulant ce type. Sans déconner !_

_J'oubliais le plus marrant : il y a deux profs trop belles. _

_En fait l'une est documentaliste. Elle s'appelle Noin et elle paraît un peu froide mais en fait c'est juste qu'elle est … comment dire, concise, oui c'est ça, elle est concise quand elle parle. Alors que moi je peux te parler pendant des heures juste pour te dire un truc. Ils sont rare les gens qui me comprennent. Je crois que je suis quelqu'un de difficile à comprendre. C'est dommage, moi qui n'aime pas me compliquer la vie, enfin ça n'a pas d'importance tant qu'il y a au moins une personne pour me comprendre, moi ça me suffit._

_Et y a Hilde (le journal que j'avais au collège dois encore sans souvenir). Ca m'a fait bizarre de la revoir ici, je pensais pas qu'elle voudrait devenir prof. Remarque elle aussi elle paraissait surprise. Tu m'étonnes ! Quand on sait qu'à cette époque, je veux dire au collège, mon seul but était de tenter de me faire virer de cours le plus rapidement ou encore de collectionner les heures de colles. C'était le bon temps … dis tu crois qu'on peut coller un prof? Nan, je déconne mais ça serait marrant._

_En bref ma journée de cours s'est bien passée et je crois que j'ai fais une forte impression. Les mecs de ma classe … euh ... mes élèves je veux dire, sont tous cool. Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai eu. De toute façon ils étaient cool avec moi alors je vais pas me plaindre s'ils sont pas cool avec les autres profs. Ca voudrais seulement dire que moi j'ai le style et pas eux … bon d'accord je me vante mais j'ai baigné dans l'euphorie la plus totale aujourd'hui. Je suis content d'avoir choisi prof comme métier._

_En cours j'ai été sensas, j'ai fais un peu connaissance avec les gars puis j'ai attaqué le cours. J'aurais préféré continuer à parler avec eux mais bon, faut comme même suivre le programme. J'espère juste que ça va pas les barber autant qu'à moi lorsque je suivais ces cours là. Enfin j'ai essayé de garder une bonne atmosphère dans la classe et ça a plutôt bien marcher. Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai un peu exagéré lorsque j'ai fait la lecture de Baudelaire mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai lu comme au collège parce que je sais que ça énerve le prof et que ça fait bien marrer les copains. Bon j'ai pas passé mon temps à lire, je les ai fait lire eux aussi. Il lisait bien, enfin comme Fei : calme et posé sans oublier la ponctuation. J'ai trouvé ça un peu triste mais je les ai laissé continuer à lire et j'en ai profité pour observer la classe. Elle est intéressante dans son ensemble mais j'ai vu un élève, Heero, putain je crois qu'il aurait préféré un vieux croulant plutôt que moi. Tu sais ça se voyait parce qu'il me fusillait du regard, le truc bien méchant. Sur le coup je me suis dit que c'était un coincé qui pensais qu'aux études … et je crois que j'avais raison. Je lui ai parlé après les cours et tu sais quoi? Et bien tu ne trouveras pas plus mordant et sarcastique que lui. Bon je lui ai donner un devoir, pour la forme, tu vois, pour faire style : « tu n'a pas à être insolent envers un professeur, je te donne un devoir pour la peine », enfin tu vois le genre. C'est le truc qu'on me sortait tous le temps. Le pire c'est que je crois que c'est grâce à ces putains de devoirs supplémentaires que je les ai eu, mes diplômes. Vive mes profs sévères et mon indiscipline. Quoiqu'il en soit, je lui ai donné un devoir sur Voltaire mais lui il semblait presque content que je lui rajoute du travail. Il doit être timbré ce type, pas possible autrement. _

_Un truc qui n'a rien avoir et qui est contre la moral « je suis un professeur et je n'entretiens que des rapports professionnels avec mes élèves » : Il a un trop beau cul ce gars. Il est sarcastique à souhait mais il a un trop beau cul (et de très beau yeux). J'ai crus que j'allais m'y noyer quand je lui ai dit de rester après les cours pour lui parler… je devrais pas penser ça, mais moi je suis humain._

_Une bonne douche me ferait pas de mal je crois, ce mec est décidément trop beau pour ma santé. Eh ! tu crois que Fei serait jaloux si je lui disais qu'un de mes élèves a un corps parfait ? Bon je connais et reconnais la moral … disons plutôt que si je devais tenter quoique ce soit j'attendrais qu'il soit majeur (j'ai eu assez d'emmerdes dans ma vie pour en rajouter des supplémentaires). Et puis c'est que physique alors je vois pas pourquoi je m'amuserai à traumatiser ce gosse avec ma libido de jeune midinette._

_Au lieu de la douche je vais aller voir mon Fei, quoique les deux en même temps..._

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, mercredi 4 septembre 2006

_Yo diary!_

_Désolé de pas t'avoir raconté ma journée d'hier mais j'étais mort : je l'ai senti passer ma journée d'hier. Je crois qu'en deux jours j'ai compris les points positifs et négatifs dans le fait d'être un prof. Bon d'accord peut être pas à ce point mais donner des cours à des filles en manque d'amour c'est pas facile. Ce qui n'est pas facile surtout, c'est de les intéresser au cours et non à mon postérieur. Je sais bien qu'il est beau (Fei-chan me le dit souvent) mais de là à ne pas le quitter de toute l'heure ! Tu crois que si j'accrochais mon cours à ce superbe cul qu'est le mien, elles en retiendraient quelques lignes ? _

_Je deviens grave là. Bon, c'était juste une journée difficile et je sais qu'il y en aura d'autres. Même quand j'aimais mes profs, ça ne m'empêchait pas de leur faire des blagues plus ou moins douteuses. _

_Je suis aller courir ce soir avec la panoplie complète : jogging, T-shirt large, le bandeau pour mes cheveux (les petites mèches ça peut être encombrant des fois), les baskets et le plus important le Mp3. Rien qu'avec cet attirail je pourrais courir des heures. La course m'aide à décompresser et la musique m'aide à m'évader, je suis sur mon petit monde rien qu'avec ça et ça suffit à me rendre heureux. Tu dois te dire qu'il m'en faut pas beaucoup mais moi je trouve ça bien … de savoir se contenter de peu, ça évite des efforts et de la tristesse inutiles. C'est peut être pour ça que je …_

_Bon c'est pas le moment ! Je prend un bon bain pour détendre mes muscles et je me couche. Bonne nuit !_

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, jeudi 5 septembre 2006

_Rien de spécial aujourd'hui, c'était une journée de cours comme les autres. J'avais drôlement envie de sécher mais l'un de mes rabat-joie d'élève m'a rappelé que c'était moi le prof. _

_Triste journée en fait … _

_Ben oui, j'ai plus le droit de sécher maintenant. _

_De toute façon je dit ça mais j'aime trop enseigner (j'aurais jamais cru que j'aimerais autant d'ailleurs). Et puis il y a Hilde, je m'éclate trop avec cette fille ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle était la cousine de Noin. C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent un peu, mais seulement un peu. Hilde et un peu comme moi : joyeuse, spontanée, toujours prête à s'amuser. Bon elle oublie pas ses obligations de prof (contrairement à moi XD) et c'est ma meilleure amie. Je crois que je l'ai adopté ! En si peu de temps je la considère déjà comme ma sœur. Et dire qu'avant je trouvais qu'elle cranait trop pour être intéressante ! Le pire c'est qu'elle pensait pareil de moi. On s'est bouffés la gueule au collège seulement à cause des apparences. C'est con, hein?_

_Sinon Noin, elle, elle est toujours sérieuse. Gentille mais sérieuse, je crois qu'elle aime plus que tout ce qu'elle fait. Bien sur, moi j'aime mon travail mais c'est mon travail et puis je pense pas qu'à ça. Chez elle on dirait presque que c'est un loisir. Je crois que si elle avait pût, elle serait restée étudiante pour le reste de ses jours ! Elle adore apprendre et c'est surprenant de voir à quel point._

_Pour résumer, elle et Hilde sont les seules personnes du « corps enseignant » que j'aime. Une prof d'anglais et une documentaliste : on reste très littéraire, les gens. _

_J'oubliais le plus important ! On est allé au cinéma avec Fei. Cette fois on est allé voir un navet pour justement ne pas être obligé de le voir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fei aime pas trop faire ça en publique (il est un peu timide) mais moi j'aime bien. Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je l'embrasserais tout le temps. Je me demande même si je serais pas nympho des fois. Donc je l'embrasse en publique (ça me fait plaisir) mais seulement dans des lieux sombres (il préfère) genre cinéma, boite de nuit, parc (seulement le soir et encore ça dépend du nombre de personnes présentes, pareil pour les plages). Tu vois le compromis, quoi!_

_Ce soir je dors chez lui, j'ai pas envie de rester tout seul. Là il est dans la douche. Et non pervers je vais pas aller le rejoindre, du moins pas ce soir. Je suis fatigué, je veux seulement dormir dans ses bras. C'est réconfortant et tiède : cent fois mieux qu'une couette aussi chaude soit elle ! _

_Bonne nuit !_

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, samedi 7 septembre 2006

_Hello!_

_Ce matin je suis allé courir dans le parc du collège Eton. Il est superbe ce parc ! Autant que le cul de Heero ... Ouh là ! Je crois que je vais devoir aller consulter un psy si je veux pas le violer. Lui aussi il courait, moins vite que moi mais tout de même il a une bonne allure, et puis sa tenue … mmh, je vous jure, à violer ! Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau. J'ai fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et comme je suis plutôt bon acteur, il n'a rien remarqué. Tant mieux !_

_Après je suis allé au cours de Fei et j'ai vu l'un de mes élève, Mack lipton. J'ai plaisanté avec lui et on a un peu discuté. Et figures toi (Bon je l'avais repéré avant. Elle est belle ma fausse modestie !) qu'il est homo. Il est sympa de me dire un truc comme ça alors que je suis son prof et qu'il me connaît à peine. Soit il s'assume totalement, soit il me fait confiance (J'en serais flatté) et il avait besoin de se confier. Du coup tout naturellement je lui ai dit que s'il voulait en parler, y'avait pas de problèmes, je l'écouterais. Je lui ai dis de pas toucher à Fei sur le ton de la plaisanterie et il m'a regardé bizarrement, semblant être indécis sur la façon de le prendre. Alors je lui ai dis que je sortais avec Fei. Le pauvre, il est devenu rouge pivoine, il s'attendait pas à ce que l'un de ses profs puisse être homo visiblement, c'était bien marrant. En tous cas je lui ai quand même dis de garder ça pour lui : les gens ne sont pas tous compréhensifs et ils n'accepteraient peut être pas le fait que l'un des profs qui enseigne à leur enfant soit homo. Et puis c'est surtout pour Fei : mis à part son frère et ses amis (et moi même bien sur ) personne n'est au courant (il n'a pas prévenu sa famille, il craint leurs réactions). Et je ne peux que le comprendre vu la façon dont les miens ont réagit. Des fois ça me rend triste de savoir que mes parents ne m'acceptent pas comme je suis mais je me demande s'ils m'ont déjà considéré comme une personne à part entière avant de savoir que j'était homo. _

_Je crois que demain je vais faire une grasse matinée et puis j'inviterai Hilde à boire un coup à la maison. Comme ça je pourrais faire plus ample connaissance et puis j'ai hâte de me faire plein d'amis comme lorsque j'habitais aux Etâts-Unis. Tiens, en parlant de ça ! Faut que je pense à envoyer une lettre à Solo (c'est mon ami d'enfance)._

_Bon je te laisse, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !_

_

* * *

Et voilà, rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! Kissous à tous !_


	4. Une dernière nuit

Titre: diary's

Base: juste pour savoir: vous croyez être ou? … gundam wing

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer: être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de gundam? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fou oui c'est moi, mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas n'à moi

Genre: journal intime

Nota bene: je me suis inspiré de la fiction «Cher Journal, Chronique d'une dernière année» sur Harry Potter, je vous conseil de la lire, elle est très longue, mais très bien.

D'ailleurs la base de ma fic aura quelques similitudes, mais non je ne fais pas de plagia, j'ai horreur de ça, c'est comme le mensonge. Je pense que seulement le début ressemblera peut être à sa fic, malencontreusement je la voit mal démarrer autrement. Mais après ça n'y ressemblera plus du tout.

Vous voilà informés bonne lecture

R.A.Rs :

Sailor Sayuri: Merci pour tes encouragements pour le prochain chapitre... qui est ici ! J'éspère qu'il te plaira autant que les trois premiers ! gros kissou !

cristalsky: Je l'avais promit : je n'ai pas envie de faire un plagiat de la magnifique fic citée précédement et qui en est à son 58 ème chapitre. Excellent d'ailleurs mais bref... Il aime les beaux ténébreux notre Dudulle national mais la donne va changer dans ce chapitre malheureusement. Et puis de toutes façon il se rattrapera avec quelqu'un d'autre... mais chut ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

iria-chan: Et vi, en plus du journal de Heero, on a droit au journal de Dudu. Et on aura aussi quelques trucs avec les autres mais ça va pas être tout de suite ! Je te fais de gros kissous !

irezumi : Vi Heero a remarqué Duo... mais peut-être de la mauvaise manière. Comme je l'ai dit à Iria, l'histoire sera basée sur les deux journaux intimes et sur quelques trucs qui appartiennent aux autres persos. Voilà la suite et j'éspère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Kissou !

Choupette: Dudu et Wufi sont un couple qui plaît beaucoup et moi-même je suis accro des 1X2X5 d'ailleurs si tu connais quelques fics pas mal dans ce genre, fait moi signe ! Lol. Malheureusement l'histoire se termine dans ce chapitre. Dis-moi ce que t'en penses ! Kissou !

Catirella: Et oui, ce chapitre aussi c'est le journal de Duo. Et puis je vois mal Heero entrain de dire "Salut my Diary ! Quelle journée de merde aujourd'hui je te raconte pô...". Lol. Surdoué mais génie. Sacré mélange c'est clair. Mais qu'est ce qu'on l'aime notre Dudu-chan ! Non mais pas 56 CHAPITRES ! Je suis pas MASO ! Dans quelques chapitres certes mais pas AUTANT ! M'as fait peur là ! J'suis cardiaque moi ! J'ai crût que tu me demandais 56 chapitres. Je veux bien 40 MAIS PAS PLUS ! Mais tout le monde aime... MATER WUFFY SOUS LA DOUCHE MOI LA PREMIERE ! Donc je suis hentai aussi... ET JE LE REVENDIQUE ! Non mais le directeur il serait chiche de coller Duo parce que c'est un cas comme prof... dommage qu'on en est pas des comme ça. Sniff ! Et vi d'ailleurs tout le monde l'aime le cours de karaté. Ca va devenir le Q.G du groupe ! Mieux qu'un café ! Lol. GROS BISOUS à toi aussi. Et j'éspère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Seikyo no tenshi : Oui mais personne ne change Dudu à part Dieu lui même et encore... Spandex ? Pour courir ? MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! J'y ai pas pensé. Chiche dans le prochain chapitre je le mets pour faire rigoler les lecteurs ! Merci de m'avoir donné l'idée. Kissou !

Tiao-long : OH NON PAS ELLE ! Lol. Mais non je t'adore ! Trop contente : tu fais des reviews longue à moi et pas à Boby. Lol.

PAF !

Dsl Boby. TU FAIS DES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES ! DIABLE QUITTE CE CORPS ! MDR ! Oui Tiao Chaudar Chaudasse et Ecrivain Ecrevisse. Va te faire soigner. Lol. Féromones ? Kezako ? Je connais phéromones mais Feromones. Tu viens de quelle planète E.T ? Lol. Ben quant on a Duo dans les parages c'est normal qu'on soit accro au sexe. Et puis... C'EST KI ECRIT ! Lol. Gros kiss à toi Titi !

Laissez des reviews, please.

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 **

Journal de Duo Maxwell, lundi 9 septembre 2006

_Kikou_

_Je suis trop content …_

_Les cours : comme d'habitude, c'est un truc qui change pas, que tu sois prof ou élève, t'as ton rôle à jouer et tu dois le tenir jusqu'au bout. Enfin c'est pas parce que mes journées se ressemblent que je suis content (j'aurais des soucie à me faire sinon). Nan si je suis content c'est surtout à cause des gars de ma classe, il leur manquait quelqu'un dans l'équipe de basket ball et ils m'ont demandé, à moi. Je suis trop content, surtout que ça fait longtemps que je voulais m'y remettre. Mais je sais pas si le prof qu'encadre l'activité sera d'accord que je fasse partit de l'équipe. J'irai me plaindre… ah ben nan, je peux pas je suis un prof, je dois montrer l'exemple._

_Ça tu vois c'est encore un des points négatifs d'être prof. Et oui, tout le monde (les adultes plutôt) pense que les «enfants» prennent leurs professeurs en exemple (moi ça ne m'ai jamais arrivé), donc il faut montrer l'exemple pour ne pas amener ces pauvres petits enfants perdus à être des sauvages dans un monde déjà remplit de brutes. Mon dieu où va le monde, moi si j'avais pris exemple sur mes profs je serais devenu vachement ennuyeux, ça collerait pas à mon image de marque._

_Enfin bref, j'étais content. On est allé voir le prof de sport et il a accepté que je participe jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un élève pour compléter l'équipe._

_Cool._

_Moins cool par contre c'est le fait que l'iceberg que j'ai dans ma classe (il gèle l'atmosphère ce type) est aussi dans l'équipe de basket ball …_

_Non, non, en faite c'est très cool, ben vis je peux mâter son arrière train sans que ça ne paraisse trop curieux, bon faut pas que je m'y attarde non plus, mais ça devrait être faisable._

_Donc il est dans l'équipe (avec son beau petit cul), ainsi que son ami Trowa (je parie cent balles qui l'est de l'autre côté de la barrière comme les gens disent, peut être même qu'il sort avec le blondinet …). J'oubliais, le psy c'est mort (je suis sur de tomber sur un vieux) par contre Solo-chan, lui, il peut faire le psy : il a toujours sût me comprendre sans que je n'ai rien à dire. Ça c'est un exploit quand on me connaît. Ben ouais, il me comprend avant que j'ouvre la bouche ce qui lui laisse à peine 5 secondes._

_Bon je vais me coucher !_

_Ps: Hilde vient boire le café chez moi mercredi, je l'ai invité et elle semblait ravie._

¤¤¤

Dans un petit appartement, un jeune homme s'affairait à mettre de l'ordre dans le bordel qui le caractérisait. On le voyait passer d'une pièce à une autre avec divers objet qu'il plaçait à son emplacement d'origine et ainsi de suite jusqu'à mettre un semblant d'ordre dans son appartement. A la minute près où il allait s'affaler sur le divan, heureux d'avoir achevé sa tache, la sonnette d'entrée retentie.

- C'est moi que v'là !

D'un geste brusque, Duo ouvrit la porte et accueillit son invitée, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il se trouvait que nous étions mercredi et que la jeune professeur d'anglais avait promit à l'américain de passer le voir chez lui pour prendre un verre.

- Et bien ma très chere Hilde tu es pile à l'heure, comme les montres suisses, jamais en retard.

Fit le natté à l'intention de son invitée.

- Que veux tu, on est ponctuel ou on ne l'est pas.

Plaisanta-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde, se rappelant le premier jour de cours où Duo était arrivé en retard.

Duo en bon chef de demeure lui fit fait le tour du logis et lui prépara un café à la demande de la jeune femme.

- Il meugnon mon appart, hein ?

- Oui, très joli, et extrêmement bien rangé contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Fit l'américain, boudeur.

- Tu me fend le cœur avec ces insinuations.

Fit-il d'un air théâtral: la main sur le cœur, l'autre sur le front, la tête légèrement en arrière.

- Désolée Duo, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- Mais non, c'est moi qui déconne. Tu serais arrivée trois secondes plus tôt et tu m'aurais vu faire mon grand nettoyage. Et ouais, quand on reçoit faut que ça brille !

Fit il en éclatant de rire, imité par la jeune femme. Puis elle prit une gorgé de café et demanda:

- Sinon, les cours se passent bien pour toi ?

- D'enfer ! Les gars sont cool avec moi. Tiens au fait ! Je t'ai pas dit ! Lundi ils m'ont invité à faire une partie de Basket ball. Heureusement que j'étais en forme, j'aurais pas tenu le coup sinon et puis faut dire que Yui essayait toujours de me prendre la balle. Tu comprends peut être pas tout... ajouta-t-il en voyant la figure oO de son amie.

- Euh … c'est quoi cette histoire de basket ?

- Ben en faite il leur manquait un joueur, pour faire un match, alors ils ont pensé à moi. C'est pas gentil ça ?

- Extrêmement ! et alors … ?

- Euh ouais ! Je disais donc qu'ils ont pensé à moi et on a fait deux équipes. Je me suis retrouvé contre Yui, tu sais Heero le gosse qui parle jamais et qui me lance des regard de la mort 24h/24h.

- Tu exagères pas un peu là, non ?

- A non, je te jure il m'en veut, je sais pas pourquoi mais une chose et sur il m'en veut. Et donc il a essayé de me chouraver la balle pendant toute la partie, c'est ce qu'on appelle du sport. En plus il a un beau cul.

Fit Duo encore rêveur.

- DUO, c'est un élève tout de même, ton élève.

Fit Hilde outragée de voir que le jeune professeur Duo Maxwell n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle le connaissait, c'est à dire depuis le collège. Duo restait un dragueur invétéré mais de là à penser à un élève de la sorte. Certes l'élève Yui allait bientôt avoir ses 18 ans et Duo lui n'en avait seulement que 22. La différence d'âge était petite mais il avait tout de même une étique à respecter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hilde, je le trouve beau mais ça s'arrête là. Et puis je pourrais jamais sortir avec un frigidaire pareil.

Fit Duo sur le ton de l'homme déterminé, débout les poings sur les hanches et le regard haut ce qui fit énormément rire la jeune enseignante.

- Un frigidaire !

Dit elle amusée par le comportement de son ami. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur un bel éphèbe d'origine chinoise.

**POV d'Hilde**

Qu'est-ce que … wouah !

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et puis j'ai du mal à respirer …

C'est quoi son petit nom ? Il est trop beau ! Une peau diaphane, plutôt grand, mince aussi … Et ces yeux... c'est décidé : j'aime le noir, ou plutôt l'onyx. J'espère qu'il est célibataire, je le demanderai à Dudu-chan … raaah, on dirait une midinette en manque d'amour. Peut-être mais il faut que je sache qui c'est et où je peux le trouver !

Je viens de me trouver une drogue tout à fait alléchante.

Ça va être dur, j'ose pas parler. Duo au secours, fait quelque chose, présente nous je veux au moins savoir son nom !

**Fin POV**

Duo regardait d'un air amusé Hilde et Wufei qui se fixaient, ne se souciant pas de sa présence. Duo aurait pût se sentir vexé ou pire encore : jaloux. Mais il n'en était rien, il se contentait de regarder ses deux «amis» jusqu'à ce qu'Hilde finisse par le regarder d'un air presque suppliant.

- Hilde je te présente Wufei Chang. Il tient un club de Karaté avec son frère Naraku en ville, et Fei je te présente Hilde Schbeiker, une collège de travail. Elle est prof d'anglais.

- Bonjour.

Fit Hilde un sourire faisant presque le tour de sa tête. Wufei lui rendit son sourire plus timidement et répondit également …

- Bonjour.

D'un ton presque solennel. Duo explosa de rire et dit difficilement:

- Fei… tu nous… hahaha… fais… haha… quoi là ? T'as eu le coup de mphr…

Duo venait de se prendre l'un des cousins assortis au sofa en pleine tête. Wufei avait anticipé la réaction de Duo et avait attaqué avant de mourir … de honte.

S'en suivit une bataille de coussins où les deux invités se liguèrent pour achever le natté qui semblait d'une humeur plus que joyeuse. Les plumes volaient dans l'appartement au même titre que les rires des… adultes ?

Journal de Duo Maxwell, mercredi 11 septembre 2006

_Hello !_

_Tu sais aujourd'hui c'était génial, y à Hilde qui est venue. On a discuté de mon appartement (bien rangé pour l'occasion), des cours, du cul de Heero (y a des truc qui ne changent pas) du fait que ce soit un frigidaire (et que je ne sort pas avec du mobilier … euh ! Des mineurs). Le mieux c'est quand Feifei est arrivé, trop beau pour être vrai. Lol. Hilde doit penser la même chose que moi vu le regard qu'elle lui a lancé. Et je pense que Fei la trouve belle (ben ouais, il était polit avec elle) et puis ils se sont regardés pendant au moins une bonne minute, sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'observaieny (ils sont fort quand même). Je crois que le moment est venu : je dois casser avec Fei-chan. Ca va pas être facile, je m'étais habitué à ce qu'on sorte ensemble et puis je trouvais ça assez sécurisant. Mais je vais pas lui faire rater la femme de sa vie juste parce qu'il sort avec moi, ne ?_

_Et puis ils ont eu le coup de foudre, c'est clair et net. J'aimerais bien tomber amoureux comme ça, moi. Ça doit faire bizarre. Bon, je te laisse et te dis à la prochaine, faut que je parle à mon beau chinois (qui le sera plus d'ici quelques minutes)._

_Bonne nuit_

¤¤¤

Duo ferma son journal, le rangea dans sa commode et alla se blottir dans les bras de Wufei. Il resta plusieurs minutes sans parler, savourant simplement le contact de la peau du chinois contre la sienne, s'imprégnant une dernière fois de cette sensation de calme et de réconfort, de cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois.

- Fei ?

- Oui …

Répondit calmement Wufei qui avait bien compris que quelque chose tracassait l'américain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu veux sortir avec Hilde !

Le natté avait dit cette phrase plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Wufei resta un moment déstabilisé puis rougit doucement en se rappelant de la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu va me chercher !

Essaya de dire le chinois en paressant le plus crédible possible.

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi Fei-chan et puis ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais. Hilde est une fille bien et on savait bien que ça ne durerait pas tous les deux.

Duo avait dit ça très sincèrement et simplement, mais il n'avait pas pût empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Wufei déposa une série de baisés, tout en recueillant les larmes qui s'écoulaient lentement sur les joues de son amant.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça puisque ça te fait mal Duo-san ?

Wufei ne l'appelait comme ça seulement quand le sujet de conversation était sérieux et que le natté avait besoin de réconfort.

- Parce que c'est la vérité et puis je préfère casser avant que ce ne soit toi qui le fasse. Je t'aime Fei, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère et mon amant, mais tu ne pourras jamais être plus et moi non plus, je voudrais seulement …

Wufei le regardait, il ne disait rien mais il sentait, lui aussi, que ses larmes n'allaient pas tarder à s'échapper de ses yeux onyx.

- Une dernière nuit dans tes bras.

A ces mots, le chinois s'étais approché et embrassa l'américain tendrement - presque désespéremment - traçant de fins arabesques dans son dos. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, déçues de ne pouvoir s'embrasser éternellement.

- Tu ce que tu voudras. Je t'aime pour toujours Duo-san même si ce n'ai pas comme on le voudrait. Je t'aime.

Sur ces dernier mots, il embrassa Duo comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il descendit, toujours plus bas, ses baisers, ses mains.

Il en avait envie. Il savait que cette nuit serait la dernière. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus toucher Duo après. Ils redeviendraient des amis. Les meilleurs amis certes, mais simplement des amis. Il avait envie que sa dernière nuit avec lui soit la plus belle, la meilleure. Il en avait envie et Duo aussi. Oui, il voulait être en lui, ne faire plus qu'un, pour leur dernière fois, leur dernière nuit.

Wufei parcourait le corps de Duo de mille baisers. Il s'arrêta sur un morceau de chaire rose, durcit par le plaisir, par l'envie. Ses mains qui avaient continué de tracer des arabesques dans le dos humide de son homme, remontèrent et il les lui présenta.

Duo ne se fit pas prier et les lécha longtemps, jusqu'à les prendre en bouche sensuellement. Ses mains, posées sur les fesses de son amant, les agrippaient presque violemment. Le chinois venait de prendre en bouche le plaisir du natté, lui appliquant des vas et viens d'une extrême lenteur.

Une fois ses doigts suffisamment humidifiés, Wufei les retira et les amena directement vers sa cible, sans cesser les mouvements de vas et viens qu'il imprimait sur le sexe de Duo. Il inséra un doigt … puis un deuxième … et un troisième. Il arrêta la douce torture qu'il faisait subire à la virilité du châtain et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche tout en déposant des baisers papillons sur son torse.

Il le regarda un instant puis commença à bouger ses doigt à l'intérieur de Duo et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, sensuellement, désespéremment.

Pendant ce temps, Duo abandonnait les fesses de son étalon, préférant caresser l'intérieur de ces cuisses pour finir par prendre la virilité de son homme, lui faisant subir la même torture que lui précédemment, pour cette dernière nuit.

Wufei retira ses doigts de la chaleur dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Embrassant une fois de plus Duo, et dans un accord muet, il lui écarta les jambes grâce à de souples caresses. Il rapprocha son bassin de celui du natté, collant sa virilité devant l'entrée de celui-ci et dans un dernier regard, il le pénétra doucement. Le rapprochant de lui, il l'embrassa et commença dans un rythme lent ses vas et viens.

La chaleur de leur deux corps augmentait celle de la pièce, rendant l'air pratiquement irrespirable mais pourtant rien ne semblait les déranger. Ils étaient enlacés l'un à l'autre et à ce moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Wufei avait prit en main la joie de son compagnon et lui appliquait le même mouvement que celui de son bassin. Parfois lent, parfois rapide, la cadence n'était jamais la même ce qui leur faisait gagner encore plus de plaisir. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble et s'étendirent, épuisés mais comblés sur le lit.

Wufei s'était endormit et Duo le rejoignit quelques secondes après, un goût de sel sur les lèvres...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Il vous a plût mon lemon ? Je pensais pas en mettre un si tôt mais j'ai trouvé que ça serait mignon que Wufei et Duo finissent leur relation par une dernière nuit. J'ai eu tord ou raison ?

Au prochain chapitre j'espère.


	5. Un prof pas si nul que ça

Titre: diary's

Base: juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … gundam wing

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer: être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fou oui c'est moi, mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas n'à moi

Genre: journal intime 

Je répondrais au reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on à plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon,…

Laissez des reviews, please.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Journal de Heero Yui, samedi 21 septembre 2006

_J'était à mon cours de karaté, tout à l'heure. Et je crois que je regrette d'y être allé… _

_Je ne veux pas dire que ce club est mauvais, non, c'est surtout que «Duo» était à ce cours. Ça m'a un peu énervé, mais je le savais déjà qu'il faisait partit de ce club, alors j'aurais dût m'en contreficher. Mais non, ça m'a quand même mis sur les nerfs. _

_Mack a bien essayé de me calmer, il est gentil, mais ça n'a pas changé grand chose à mon humeur. Surtout que Naraku Chang, un des deux frères qui s'occupe du club, m'a carrément foutu avec Duo. Après ça mon humeur a fait le grand huit (ça descend très vite mais ça remonte très lentement), je risque de ne pas être agréable à supporter ce soir. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, on doit être par deux pour s'entraîner aux différentes techniques de ce sport et comme j'avais à peu près la même taille que Duo, bien entendu je me suis retrouvé avec lui. Mais c'est pas ça qui m'a achevé… _

_On était entrain de faire les exercices demandés tranquillement quand j'ai remarqué que Duo n'avait pas l'air très… heureux ? Pourtant en cours il est toujours souriant alors pourquoi semblait-il triste maintenant ? Le fait que ce baka ne sourit pas m'a perturbé dans l'un de mes enchantements et l'autre en a profité. J'ai faillis me casser la gueule à cause de lui, alors je lui ai fait un Mae Geri (attaque de face, avec les pieds), histoire de me venger. Mais ce con, il m'est tombé dessus. On été là, par terre sur le tatami, lui sur moi, tout le monde nous regardait et au lieu de se relever et bien monsieur s'est contenté de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il est resté plus d'une minute à me fixer, sans rien faire, et les autres continuaient à nous regarder. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pût le haïr à ce moment là, je déteste être le centre d'attention d'autant de personnes… _

_Et moi qui pouvais pas bouger. D'une : parce qu'il était sur moi, et de deux : parce que ses putain de yeux améthystes me regardaient et semblaient m'hypnotiser. Le pire, c'est que je l'ai trouvé beau avec ses yeux et ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur son visage (et sur le mien aussi vu qu'il était sur moi) mais ses yeux n'étaient pas rieurs ils étaient … je ne sais pas, il y avait un mélange de tristesse et d'envie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était triste ? Et il aurait eu envie de quoi ? _

_Après un bon moment, voyant qu'aucun de nous deux ne bougeaient, le chinois (le traître qui m'a foutu avec Duo) nous a relevé Duo et moi et nous a demandé si ça allait. _

_Bien sur que non ça n'allait pas, ce dégénéré de prof de français m'est tombé dessus, il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de se lever, il m'a regardé avec ses putain de yeux et je l'ai trouvé «mignon» comme ça. J'ai sais que j'étais rouge quand je me suis levé car j'avais l'impression que mes joues me brûlaient et Trowa et Mack m'ont regardé bizarrement. _

_Après la fin du cours où je m'étais arrangé pour que mon «très cher prof de français» ne me tombe plus dessus (il manquerait plus que je passe ma séance de karaté couché sur le tatami car le prof me trouve confortable). C'est ce qu'il m'a dit cet idiot une fois debout, que j'étais confortable, excuse tout à fait risible, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pût faire pour être dans une merde pareille. _

_Le pire c'est que je deviens grossier, faut que je me ressaisisse. Pour changer de sujet, j'ai une petite question : il est quelle heure là? _

_BINGO ! Minuit passé et je ne dors toujours pas. Le médecin m'a dit «qu'il passerait me voir quand il en aurait le temps», il se prend pour qui ? A qui croit-il avoir affaire ? Je suis un Yui, il ne devrait pas se permettre de me faire attendre. Il viendra me voir quand je serais à l'hôpital, par manque de sommeil et peut être qu'il daignera me fournir des cachets plus efficaces. _

_Quatre me dit tout le temps que l'espoir fait vivre, alors je vais tout de même tenter de dormir. _

_Mais je crois plutôt que dans mon cas «l'espoir» et bien il me tuera. _

¤¤¤¤¤

Aujourd'hui, comme presque chaque dimanche maintenant, Quatre et Trowa partaient seul et profitaient de leur journée qui promettait d'être merveilleuse.

Quand à Heero il était en compagnie de Mack et tout deux se promenaient, silencieux, dans les avenues de la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour prendre un café et s'installèrent sur les chaises placées à l'extérieur, l'intérieur étant pollué par des volutes de fumée qui égrenaient l'air.

Quelque chose semblait tracasser Mack, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère – d'habitude si agréable en sa présence – tendue. Heero souffla péniblement, il n'aimait pas parler mais il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami. Et celui-ci semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait en parler ou bien s'il devait se taire.

C'est Heero qui l'aida à prendre sa décision en lui demandant:

- Mack ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux ?

Le jeune homme châtain s'avança pour être très près d'Heero, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à ce dernier.

/Qu'est-ce qu'a Mack ? Et puis à quoi il joue /

- … Heero, je … hmm … je voulais … te … dire … …

Incapable d'en dire plus, à cause de l'énorme boule de stress qui opprimait sa voix, Mack s'approcha timidement du brun et y déposa chastement ses lèvres, puis recula pour observer la réaction du jeune homme avec appréhension.

Heero s'empourpra et regarda, paniqué, Mack, tentant en vain de comprendre pourquoi l'autre l'avait embrassé.

- Pour … pour … pourquoi … est-ce …

Heero ne termina pas sa phrase, se levant précipitamment il partit en courant, ne sachant trop où, tant que c'était loin de Mack.

Mack lui était resté assis et il baissait la tête, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il en avait envie depuis très, très longtemps. Il se sentait très triste aussi, il sortit de quoi payer les cafés puis partit lui aussi, dans un endroit calme où il pourrait pleurer tranquillement toute sa tristesse, tristesse d'avoir été rejeter par Heero, même s'il s'en doutait un peu.

¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, dimanche 22 septembre 2006 

_Je comprend pas, … _

_Pourquoi Mack m'a embrassé? et pourquoi j'ai eu si chaud quand il la fait? _

_Ça m'étais jamais arriver avant, pour une fois j'ai eu peur, mais peur de quoi? et pourquoi je suis partit en courant? je ne suis pas un lâche ? que va penser Mack de moi maintenant? est-ce qu'il va me détester? Ce n'ait pas plutôt moi, qui devrais le détester? _

_J'ai envi de pleurer, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Et je comprend pas, sa m'énerver pourquoi il ma embrassé? Il n'avait pas le droit, personne n'a le droit de m'embrasser sans que je le veuille. _

_Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil de ma chambre, parce que là je tremble, et pas de froid. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, je ne veut plus qu'il m'approche. _

_J'ai peur. _

¤¤¤

Heero porta ces mains à ces joues et y découvris que deux fins sillons de larme les parsemais, il referma son journal et parti dans la salle de bain. Il y resta jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude, et ce coucha immédiatement, il s'endormit assez rapidement mais l'image de Mack l'embrassant repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Il passa une épouvantable nuit.

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, mercredi 25 septembre 2006 

_J'ai passé les trois jours les plus épouvantables de ma vie. J'ai rompu avec Dorothy parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle m'embrassait, je pensais que ça serait mieux avec Mack ou alors je le revoyait qui m'embrassait. Un jour où elle m'a embrassé je me suis même retenu de gémir, c'était humiliant, surtout que je pensais à Mack. Pourquoi ? _

_En plus ça fait trois jours que j'essaye de l'ignorer ou de le fuir, mais … nos discutions me manquent, je crois qu'il me manque. _

_Je suis seul maintenant quand Quatre et Trowa partent pour être un peu tout les deux, pour être tranquille. Je ne leur ai pas dit ce qui s'est passé avec Mack, je pense qu'ils voudraient pas me laisser seul s'ils savaient et puis j'aurais du tout leur dire, y comprit ce que j'ai ressentis quand il m'a embrassé… _

_Mais je ne sais pas moi même et puis je suis hétéro, non ? Alors je n'ai rien ressenti, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je crois que je me fait vraiment cette «crise de l'adolescence» ou un truc dans ce genre, le pire c'est que je me donne l'impression d'être une fille en manque d'amour qui chiale pour un rien. _

_J'ai de plus en plus de mal à dormir la nuit, je me sens fatigué. Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, après une journée à l'avoir ignoré, je pleurs … enfin des larmes coulent sur mes joues, est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça pleurer ? _

_Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer en cours et mes notes risquent de baisser si je ne me ressaisis pas. _

_Oh ! Maxwell sourit de nouveau, je veux dire Duo, est-ce qu'il joue la comédie pour qu'on croit qu'il va bien ou alors est-ce que c'est samedi qu'il a fait semblant d'aller mal ? Peu importe … _

_Hier je me suis dit que j'aimerai bien avoir un de ces trucs que les enfants ont pour se consoler, nounours ou doudou je crois. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin mais c'est parce que je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais là … j'aimerai bien … _

_Je crois que si je pouvais me voir, je me foutrais de ma gueule. Je suis si pitoyable. J'aimerais bien pleurer mais il n'y a personne pour me consoler et puis est-ce que j'aurais envie de pleurer devant quelqu'un ? Est-ce que je ferais assez confiance à quelqu'un pour lui montrer l'état dans lequel je suis ? Oui, probablement Quatre et Trowa, mais il faudrait que je leur explique. _

_Est-ce que j'en aurais la force ? _

_Il est minuit, je vais essayer de dormir. _

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, vendredi 27 septembre 2006 

_Je ne vais toujours pas mieux et cette fois c'est Mack qui m'a ignoré … _

_Ça m'a fait mal. Je veux qu'il me reparle, je veux qu'on … je ne sais pas mais je veux qu'on soit amis, je ne veux pas qu'il m'ignore, ça fait trop mal. _

_Ce soir j'ai sauté le repas, je n'avais pas faim. Ou plutôt je ne voulais pas le voir me fuir, alors j'ai préféré ne pas manger. _

_Je crois que je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas avoir mangé parce que j'ai rencontré Duo dans les couloirs, il avait un cahier à la main. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait alors, par curiosité, je me suis rapproché. Il était assis par terre, contre un mur, entrain de dessiner. Je me suis rapproché un peu plus et j'ai vu ce qu'il dessinait. Si je me souviens du nom c'était: Wufei Chang. _

_J'ai du hoqueter de surprise parce qu'il a levé la tête vers moi et m'a demandé ce que je voulais (il n'a même pas prit la peine de ranger son cahier). Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il dessinait le professeur de Karaté et il m'a dit qu'il lui manquait. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique. _

_Il sortait avec le chinois et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ils ont rompu. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il semblait triste samedi dernier. On a un peu discuté et finalement, il n'est pas si incapable que j'aurais bien voulu le croire. Il est gentil mais je crois qu'avant il était trop joyeux pour me plaire, en tant que prof je veux dire. Maintenant je l'aime bien, tout le monde a ses problèmes, même lui. Je ne lui ai pas dis que je n'allais pas bien en ce moment mais il semblait l'avoir remarqué et il m'a dit (comme en début d'année, en cours) que si je voulais en parler il était là et m'écouterait. Je l'ai remercié et je suis parti rejoindre ma chambre. Je vais un peu mieux ... grâce à lui. _

_Je pense que je vais aller parler à Trowa et à Quatre, ils pourront peut-être m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive et m'aider à retrouver l'amitié de Mack. _

_Duo dessine drôlement bien. Je me demande s'il peut dessiner quelqu'un comme ça rien quand le regardant. J'aimerais bien dessiner comme lui. _

_Au fait, il m'a parlé de mon devoir sur Voltaire que je lui ai rendu. Il m'a dit que le devoir était bien construit et que j'avais fait de très bonnes recherches mais qu'il manquait mon avi personnel sur l'auteur. _

_Il m'a dit que pour lui, l'avi personnel comptait plus car il permettait d'affirmer ses positions et d'arriver à faire accepter aux autres son propre point de vue. Ce genre de développement personnel permettait de faire des débats qui pourraient être intéressant vu qu'un débat est une sorte de "bataille" dans laquelle chaque personne argumente pour faire accepter son point de vue ou changer celui qui se trouve en face. C'est une façon de s'affirmer en tant que personne. _

_Tiens il est minuit, je vais me coucher, je raconterai la suite plus tard. _

_J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil en ce moment. _

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, samedi 28 septembre 2006 

_Le cours de karaté était amusant aujourd'hui. J'étais encore avec Duo mais ça ne m'a pas mit en colère. On s'est bien amusé surtout que lui aussi maîtrise quelques techniques, c'est normal je pense vu qu'il sortait avec Wufei. _

_D'ailleurs Duo et Wufei ne semblaient pas en grande forme aujourd'hui mais s'ils sont tristes, pourquoi ont-ils rompus ? Remarque ce ne sont sûrement pas mes affaires. _

_Duo allait un peu mieux après, je crois. Faut dire qu'une fois qu'il s'est retrouvé à nouveau avec moi pour les exercices, on a pas fainéanté. Il était plus concentré sur moi et les enchaînements qu'il faisait que sur son ex. _

_Mack m'a ignoré pendant le cours alors j'arrêtais pas de le regarder et bien entendu Duo en a profité mais j'ai évité le coup au dernier moment. Malheureusement on s'est une fois de plus retrouvés au sol, lui sur moi (faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes). _

_Par contre, cette fois là, au lieu de me regarder pendant trois plombes il a éclaté de rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi aussi je me suis mis à rire. J'aime bien son rire, il est communicatif et il est doux aussi, on dirait presque une mélodie … Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _

_Après le cours, Trowa et Mack sont partit rejoindre Quatre dans un café. J'ai dis à Trowa que je les rejoindrai plus tard. _

_Je suis allé voir Duo et je lui ai demandé si ça le dérangeait si je restais un peu avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, j'avais sûrement envi de me faire pardonner d'avoir voulu le faire virer en début d'année. Je ne sais pas trop, en tout cas, il a accepté. _

_On s'est baladé en ville on a discuté de tout de rien. Mais ce qui m'a surpris c'est quand on s'est dit ce qu'on pensait de l'autre tout au début de l'année. _

¤¤¤¤¤

Flash back

- Je suis désolé Duo …

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as rien fait !

Dit Duo, l'air étonné. Il s'était arrêté et placé devant Heero, attendant une explication qui ne tarda pas.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que vous étiez un incapable et un clown. Désolé aussi d'avoir pensé à vous faire virer.

Fit Heero tout en baissant les yeux de honte, espérant que son professeur ne le prenne pas mal et lui pardonne.

- Oh !

Fit très intelligemment Duo avant de continuer:

- T'inquiète, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Les gens pensent souvent ça de moi alors ce n'est pas ça qui va me vexer. Et puis pour tout te dire, le portrait que je me faisais de toi n'était pas très joli non plus. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un coincé du cul, pardonne moi l'expression, qui ne pensait qu'à ses études et qui avait un lien de famille avec les frigidaires.

Termina Duo, en omettant le «très beau cul» de son homologue mais quand il vit la légère grimace de Heero à cette description il se rattrapa en disant:

- Mais je ne pense plus ça maintenant. Je dirais, si je devais te décrire, que tu es quelqu'un de timide et de réservé, qui a prit conscience que ses études sont importantes dans sa vie et qui a sûrement reçu une éducation assez rude ce qui explique ton comportement vis-à-vis des autres. Mais ça peut s'arranger avec le temps, en restant avec les gens auxquels tu tiens. Mais au fait ! Tu penses quoi de moi maintenant ?

- Euh … vous êtes gentil. Et je crois que je ne vous appréciais pas seulement parce que dans mon milieu les gens sont …

- Froid, austère, méprisant ?

Aida Duo.

- ... Oui, mais vous, vous êtes différent. Vous êtes gentil et sincère, vous souriez tous le temps, vous prenez le temps de rire, de vous amusez. Je ne connaissais personne comme ça avant, ça a dût me troubler. Je ne trouvais pas votre comportement naturel.

- C'est sur que tu dois pas avoir l'habitude, les riches pensent généralement qu'à leur fric, mais je t'assure que je suis sincère.

- Oui, je le sais maintenant. Et... et est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si on parlait de temps en temps ensemble ?

- Non.

Fit simplement Duo

Fin du flash back

* * *

A suivre …

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Kiss à tous !


	6. révélation, confidance et courage

Titre: diary's

Base: juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … gundam wing !

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer: pas n'a moi

Genre: journal intime

mercie à Sailor Sayuri,iria-chan, Choupette, Catirella,SNT59, stf, cristalsky,pour m'avoir laissé desreviews, désormais j'y répondrais directement sur vos boite mail, alors n'oublier pas de me donner votre adresse ou le lien à votre page fanfictionencors merci et bonne lecture.

Laissez des reviews, please. elle m'encourage à écrire la suite

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Journal de Heero Yui, dimanche 29 septembre 2006

_Aujourd'hui j'ai demandé à Trowa et à Quatre s'ils voulaient bien m'aider à résoudre mon petit problème. Ils m'ont regardés quelques secondes puis Quatre m'a dis qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Ca m'a un peu rassuré, je n'aurai pas aimé leur imposer quoique ce soit et gâcher leur journée avec mes problèmes. _

_Mack n'était pas là, il avait un match de foot. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, au moins j'ai pût parler tranquillement à mes deux amis._

¤¤¤ Flash back ¤¤¤

- Trowa, Quatre, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler avant que vous ne partiez en ville ? J'ai un petit problème, et j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à y voir plus clair.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent un moment, étonnés qu'Heero fasse une telle demande, d'habitude il se contentait de régler ses problèmes seul. Et il était rare qu'ils entendent leur ami parler de ses problèmes puisque le nippon avait l'habitude de les leur cacher ou d'en dire le strict minimum. Leur ami était entrain de changer, et en bien étant donné qu'il voulait se confier à eux.

- Bien sur Heero, c'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas vous déranger c'est tout.

Fit Heero en baissant les yeux, rougissant légèrement, un peu honteux de douter de ses amis comme si ces derniers l'auraient laissé seul avec ses problèmes.

- Mais non, tu ne nous déranges pas ! Viens avec nous en ville et on en discutera, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises oto-san (petit frère en jap), tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier. On fait ça parce qu'on est tes amis et qu'on tient à toi.

Fit le brin à la longue mèche qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage tandis que Heero rougissait une fois de plus. Puis il releva la tête et eut un sourire reconnaissant envers ses amis.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, se dirigeant calmement vers le centre ville où ils iraient probablement boire un verre et discuter du «problème» de Heero. Une fois arrivés près d'un café, ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent un café bien noir pour Trowa et Heero, tandis que Quatre prenait un cappuccino.

- Alors Heero, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive de si terrible pour que tu nous demande conseil ? D'habitude tu règles tes problèmes seul alors je suppose que cette fois c'est plus important ou plus grave.

Heero rougit en se souvenant du baiser de Mack. Mais il fallait le dire à ses amis pour qu'ils comprennent et soient en mesure de l'aider.

- Et bien …

Commença Heero, hésitant encore quelques secondes à leur raconter, puis il se lança, sachant que lui n'arriverait pas à résoudre son problème sans aide cette fois-ci.

- Tu te souviens Trowa qu'il y a 2 semaines, pendant le cours de Karaté Duo m'est tombé dessus …

Il ne savait pas si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec ce qu'il allait dire mais c'était plus facile de commencer par là, comme si penser à son professeur l'apaisait un peu.

- Oui, et… ?

- Le lendemain tu est allé avec Quatre en ville …

- Oui …

Encouragea doucement Quatre.

- Mack et moi on est allé boire un verre en ville aussi et …

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, reprit son souffle, essayant de cacher sa gène sans grand succès, et reprit, les joues rosies :

- On a discuté. Mack semblait ailleurs alors je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il a essayé de me le dire mais il n'y arrivait pas et… et… il m'a embrassé.

Finit Heero en baissant la tête plus rouge que jamais tandis que ses amis le regardaient avec étonnement, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce que venait de dire le brun au yeux cobalt, qui tentait tant bien que mal de chasser sa gène, gardant toujours la tête baissée. Quatre se ressaisit le premier et demanda:

- Ah, et où est le problème ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu as fait après ?

Heero toujours la tête baissée répondit.

- Je ne savais plus quoi faire justement, je ne savais pas comment réagir avec lui. Et pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé !

- Il doit sûrement t'apprécier, sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça, c'est logique. Et en quoi veux-tu qu'on t'aide oto-san ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai bien essayé de l'éviter mais nos conversations me manquent. Et quand j'ai voulu faire comme avant c'est lui qui m'a ignoré… et ça m'a fait mal.

Heero gardait obstinément la tête baissée, sa gène ne semblait ne pas vouloir partir, et il avait peur que ses amis ne le jugent. Surtout, il se sentait stupide à cause de sa façon d'agir ces dernières semaines et de son comportement.

Quand il avait parlé avec Duo, il s'était dit que chacun avait ses épreuves et qu'il n'était pas stupide du tout d'agir comme il le faisait... mais maintenant cette idée ne le quittait pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui, pour Mack, Heero ?

Heero releva soudainement la tête, toujours rouge, peut être même plus qu'avant, et dévisagea Quatre dans le but de comprendre le sens de sa question ou plutôt de voir s'il avait bien comprit où voulait en venir le blondinet.

- Ce que je ressens… c'est un… un ami.

- Tu es sûr que ce ne soit pas plus ? Sinon tu serais allé régler le problème avec lui directement, tu ne crois pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui si c'est ce que tu penses ! Je suis hétéro, moi, je ne l'aime pas.

On sentait le stress dans la voix du brun même s'il avait plus parlé sur un ton de reproche. Quatre, qui s'était levé, le gifla. Le jeune Yui baissa immédiatement la tête pour ne pas montrer les larmes naissantes.

- Je suis désolé... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… mais… je ne peux pas…

Il s'arrêta de parler, les larmes ayant brisé sa voix et coulant librement sur ses joues. Il resta là, sans bouger, incapable de faire ou de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Trowa et Quatre vinrent le serrer dans leurs bras. Ils savaient que le brun n'avait pas voulu les blesser, et visiblement il était plus déstabilisé qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. La découverte de son homosexualité, ou tout du moins sa bisexualité semblait vraiment le perturber.

Pour eux ça avait été plus facile, parce qu'ils étaient deux, qu'ils étaient amoureux et un peu insouciant. Parce qu'ils avaient découvert leur homosexualité en s'aimant et en se l'étant avoué presque immédiatement. Oui ça avait été plus facile.

Mais Heero, lui, contrairement aux apparences, était quelqu'un de timide et d'extrêmement réservé. Il avait une confiance limitée en ses semblables et avait beaucoup de mal à se confier. Il n'aimait pas le changement, les chose ou les gens trop différents de ce qu'il connaissait car cela lui faisait peur.

Alors découvrir qu'il était différent des autres, qu'il n'était pas monsieur tout le monde. Découvrir qu'il avait des penchants sexuels que la grande majorité du monde considérait comme étant immondes. Se découvrir différent et penser que peut-être les gens le rejetteraient à cause de ça c'était trop. Il préférerait sans doute oublier, croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que c'était parce qu'il n'allait pas bien en ce moment et que c'était sans doute la raison de ce penchant coupable.

Mais non. Il savait que ces excuses ne tenaient pas la route puisque plusieurs de ses réactions lui prouvaient le contraire : la façon dont il avait réagit en voyant Trowa et Quatre s'embrasser la première fois ; la douce chaleur qu'il avait ressentit quand Mack l'avait embrassé ; le fait qu'il repense toujours à leur baiser quand il embrassait Dorothy ; le fait que l'homosexualité de ses amis et de son prof ne le gène pas du tout… et bien d'autres encore. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir…

Pourquoi était-ce si dur de s'accepter soi-même ? Pourquoi les choses ne se passaient pas comme on l'attendait ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit si compliqué ?

Heero continuait de pleurer, presque sans retenue, dans les bras de ses amis. Il se sentait tellement mal, tellement faible. Sa tristesse semblait augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il pleurait dans leurs bras et en même temps cela l'apaisait, le calmait. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité.

- Chuuut, calme toi oto-san. On est là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien en ce moment sinon je t'aurais aidé plus tôt. Tu sais Heero, ce n'est pas nous qui allons te juger sur ton orientation sexuelle. Et même si Quatre et moi on ne sortait pas ensemble, préférant les filles, on ne t'aurait pas jugé.

- … Oui… mais pourquoi moi… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Demanda Heero, sanglotant toujours, en ayant du mal à s'exprimer, en ayant du mal à être cohérent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Heero. Tu es normal, tu m'entends ? Tu es normal !

Fit Trowa, accentuant sur le «tu es normal». Heero hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Pour Mack, va le voir. Explique lui que vous êtes amis, que tu ne le rejetais pas. C'est ce qu'il a dût croire et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est mit à t'ignorer. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire pour le moment que toi aussi…

Il s'arrêta pour ne pas traumatiser Heero qui avait déjà du mal à se calmer.

- Ecoute, pour le moment prends le temps de t'accepter parce que tu es normal, peu importe ce que pourrait te dire les autres. Tu es normal Heero, mets toi bien ça en tête. Après, agis en conséquence. Et si tu as un problème, ou tout simplement si tu as envie de parler, n'oublies pas qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, d'accord ?

Finit doucement Quatre. Heero essuya ses larmes, regarda tour à tour Trowa puis Quatre et dit simplement:

- D'accord.

- On rentre. Tu vas prendre une bonne douche et tu vas te coucher. Tu en as sûrement besoin.

Quatre l'embrassa doucement sur le front, l'aida à se lever, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'internat d'Eton. Une fois arrivés jusqu'à la chambre du brun aux yeux cobalt, il le laissèrent seul et lui promirent de venir le chercher pour aller manger.

Fin du flash back

¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, mercredi 2 octobre 2006

_Ca va faire trois jours que j'ai parlé avec mes amis. Je ne sais pas comment je me sent... je veux dire que je crois... non je sais que Trowa et Quatre ont raison. Je suis très certainement bisexuel._

_En fait, je pense être homosexuel. Je ne suis sortit avec des filles que parce que c'était normal, que c'est ce qu'on attendait de l'héritier Yui. J'aime embrasser mais ça n'a jamais été vraiment bien avec les filles, mis à part une mais elle s'était différent. Ce que j'ai fais avec ces filles, c'était normal. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas parce que ça me dégoûtait mais parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elles ne savaient pas y faire..._

_Je crois que je suis amoureux de Mack mais j'ai peur. Je te le dis à toi parce que tu n'es qu'un cahier, que tu ne diras rien à personne et que tu es toujours sur moi, aucun risques de te perdre. Je m'habitue à écrire sur tes pages, c'est maman qui va être contente. _

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Trowa m'a dis que si Mack m'avait embrassé c'est qu'il m'appréciait mais s'il avait changé d'avis ? S'il me détestait pour ce que je lui ai fait ? Bien sûr on se reparle (c'est grâce à Quatre) mais il peut avoir changé d'avis…_

_Je trouve ça tellement compliqué. J'aimerai bien qu'il m'embrasse encore et en même temps je n'ai pas envie qu'il me retouche. J'aimerai être dans ses bras mais j'ai peur._

_Je sais que je suis homo mais je ne sais pas si je m'accepte réellement. Je veux dire que pour moi c'est un fait, mais est-ce que je m'accepte au point de pouvoir construire un relation avec un autre homme, c'est ça le problème ! Si je dis «oui», tout simplement, alors je suis sûr d'une chose : je veux que personne, mis à part Trowa et Quatre, ne le sache._

_Je me demande si je peux en parler à Duo. Je sais bien qu'il ne me jugera pas, ou du moins je le crois, mais est-ce qu'il m'obligera à me le faire accepter ou est-ce qu'il se contentera de m'écouter ? Je l'aime bien, finalement, ce professeur de français. Je crois que j'aurais toujours du mal à le voir comme étant mon professeur. Mais si je le vois en temps qu'ami, je pense que se sera déjà plus facile._

_J'irai le voir demain. J'espère que je ne le dérangerai pas et qu'il voudra bien m'écouter, mais vu qu'il me l'a proposé, je pense que oui._

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, jeudi 2 octobre 2006

_Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de Duo. C'est décidément un mec génial et je me demande vraiment pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas en début d'année. _

_Je suis allé le voir à la fin du cours, à 15h30, et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui parler un petit instant. Il m'a sourit et m'a répondu qu'on serait mieux dans le parc pour discuter (A cette heure tout le monde est à son club donc le parc est désert). J'étais quand même un peu inquiet que quelqu'un nous entende alors au début je n'ai rien dit. _

_Mais il faut croire que Duo n'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout les silences vu qu'il m'a demandé ce que je voulais lui dire. J'ai finit par lui raconter la même chose qu'à Trowa et Quatre, en étant un peu moins troublé et en omettant le nom de Mack. Je n'avais pas trop envie qu'il sache qui m'a embrassé, c'est tout de même gênant. Lui aussi paraissait un peu surprit mais il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Par contre il m'a demandé pourquoi je lui en parlais à lui. Je lui ai avoué que je ne savais pas trop moi même, peut être pour vérifier que je ne serais pas rejeter par tout le monde, par les gens que ne connaît pas mais que j'aimerai bien connaître. _

_Après un petit moment à marcher en silence, je lui ai demandé si pour lui ça avait été dur, parce que moi je n'arrivais pas vraiment à l'accepter. Il m'a sourit et m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, comme s'ils n'étaient déjà pas assez en bataille, et puis il m'a dit que c'est dur pour tout le monde mais que le degré de difficulté n'était pas le même pour tous et que chacun l'acceptait plus ou moins tôt. Certaine personne l'accepte très bien alors que d'autres ne peuvent jamais se faire à l'idée parce qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en eux. Je me suis demandé si j'étais comme ça._

_Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse._

_Puis il m'a redit que chacun avait ses épreuves et que même les hétéros avaient leurs soucis. Il m'a dit qu'on avait assez de problèmes comme ça pour en plus se rajouter des problèmes moraux. Il m'a dit ça aussi: «tu n'es pas un homosexuel, tu es toi, tu es Heero, et c'est tout ce qui compte»._

_Ça m'a apaisé. Cette simple phrase m'a fait tellement de bien. Je l'ai remercié et je suis partis pour le cours que j'ai avec Noin. Je me suis excusé du retard et puis nous avons commencé à travailler. Elle est gentille Noin, déjà qu'elle accepte de me faire des cours personnels de français et philo alors ne pas m'engueuler alors que j'avais au moins 15 minutes de retard... C'est vraiment une femme extraordinaire. _

_Je pense que j'irai voir Mack demain, pour lui dire… rien qu'à l'idée de le faire je stress mais je veux le faire. Comme l'a si bien dit Duo : je suis moi, je suis Heero, alors il faut que je m'accepte tel que je suis avec mes défauts et mes qualités. Et puis j'ai tellement envie d'être avec Mack, pour savoir ce que ça fait, pour être sur, parce que j'aime beaucoup Mack._

_Est-ce que je l'aime de la même façon que Trowa et Quatre s'aime ? _

_Il est encore minuit. Ca ne m'énerve même plus, c'est lassant. Je vais encore essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous avec le docteur. En espérant en avoir un cette fois._

¤¤¤¤¤

Heero se rendait au réfectoire, ce dernier n'était pas encore ouvert et il s'en félicita. Il s'assit tranquillement contre un mur et attendit que Mack arrive. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il allait faire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Il commençait même à se demander si c'était réellement ce qu'il voulait, jusqu'à ce que Mack arrive.

Il se leva, calma sa respiration, essaya de faire de même pour les battements de son cœur qui avaient soudainement accéléré et essaya également de retrouver sa couleur de peau naturel à savoir légèrement hâlée et non rouge pivoine. Une fois fait, il s'approcha de Mack avant que celui-ci n'entre dans le réfectoire, ce qui était son intention première.

- Bonjour Mack…

- 'Jour Heero.

Ils étaient presque gênés. Mack essaya d'entrer dans la cafétéria quand Heero le retint par le bras. Ils baissèrent la tête, rouge pivoine avant que Heero ne le lâche. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, silencieux. Ils se reparlaient mais généralement ils étaient toujours en présence de Quatre ou de Trowa sinon ils s'évitaient presque consciencieusement. Mais là, Heero devait lui parler, il se l'était promis et il ne reviendrait pas sur cette promesse qu'il s'était faite.

- S'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux te parler...

Voyant que de plus en plus de personnes arrivaient et les regardaient d'un drôle d'air, il précisa:

- ... seul à seul ?

Mack le regarda une seconde puis hocha la tête et suivit le brun vers un coin éloigné de la cafétéria ou ils pourraient être seuls.

Heero s'immobilisa devant Mack, releva la tête, respira profondément et commença:

- Je voudrais te parler du fait que tu… que tu m'ai embrassé la dernière fois au café.

Mack détourna les yeux et s'apprêta à partir.

- Oublie ça Heero, je… oublie.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais, comme précédemment, Heero le retint par le bras.

- Attend, laisse moi finir, ce n'est pas facile pour moi…

Mack se retourna et serra les dents, comme attendant une sentence. Une sentence qui ne vint pas.

- Quand tu m'as embrassé… je… je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, ni ce que j'avais ressentis.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau puis repris son souffle et continua :

- Pendant une semaine je t'ai fuis et j'ai essayé de te parler le moins possible. Seulement nos conversations me manquaient alors j'ai voulu faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passer, refaire comme avant, mais c'est toi qui m'a ignoré après et ça m'a fait mal. J'en ai parlé à Trowa et à Quatre, pour y voir plus clair, pour trouver une solution. Et là j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose, quelque chose que j'ai eu du mal à accepter. Mais je suis moi, alors je dois m'accepter tel que je suis et agir en conséquence, comme me l'a dit Quatre.

Heero s'arrêta pour observer son compagnon. Celui-ci ne semblait pas tout comprendre, mais il l'écoutait et n'avait pas l'intention de l'interrompre, alors il reprit, en rougissant d'avantage :

- J'ai pris conscience que j'étais bisexuel…

Il ne parvenait pas encore à dire qu'il était homosexuel, même s'il s'avait qu'il l'était et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de tomber amoureux d'une fille un jour. Mais c'était plus facile comme ça, seul son prof de français savait qu'il était homo mais Heero était sûr que Duo ne dirait rien à ce sujet.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi Mack mais… mais je sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'aimerai… j'aimerai sortir avec toi… même si j'ai peur.

Il termina sa phrase en baissant la tête. Il ne savait pas comment Mack allait réagir à cette déclaration et il n'avait pas envie d'être rejeter même si c'était très probable.

- Tu avais peur, c'est tout… tu ne me détestes pas ?

Heero releva la tête et vit le visage de Mack détendu, légèrement heureux. Alors lui aussi sourit.

- Oui, c'est tout.

- Bien sur que je veux sortir avec toi Heero, je t'aime depuis longtemps.

Heero le regarda et rougit un peu plus encore. Il embrassa Mack sur la joue et partit en direction de la cafétéria.

- Si on ne va pas manger maintenant, il ne nous restera plus rien !

* * *

A suivre … 

Vous n'êtes pas dispensé de me dire ce que vous en pensez même si c'est pour me critiquer. J'accepte n'importe quelles reviews ! Kiss à tous !

ouais reviews SVP m'abandonnée pas.

PS : je me fait de la pub --> j'ai publiée 1er chapitre de "prisonniers de l'âme" normalement c'est un 03X04 avec un 01X02 en arrière plan. aller me dire si ça vaut le coup que je la continue, please.

plusieur personne m'on dit qu'elle avait eu des problème pour laisser une review, alors si c'est votre cas et que vous tenez absolument (ça me ferais plaisir) a m'en laisser une, vous pouvez directement m'écrire sur ma boite mail : aya-ranhotmail.fr(oublier pas l'arobase) voila, kissou


	7. le dîner

Titre: diary's 

Base: juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … gundam wing

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer: être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous oui c'est moi, mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas n'à moi

Genre: journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

Laissez des reviews, please.

je remercie encore une fois Cristalsky, Catirella, Choupette, Magical Girl Kiki, Irezumi et Teishi-no-yoru pour leur review.

Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**Journal de Duo Maxwell, mercredi 18 septembre 2006

_Salut petit journal de mon cœur._

_Mon très cher confident, tu as dût te sentir délaisser cette semaine et j'en suis désolé. Disons que je n'avais pas vraiment le moral. Tu sais maintenant ça fait une semaine que je ne suis seulement que l'ami de Wufei, nos câlins me manquent, et je ne parle pas du sexe, je parle des petits câlins où on était seulement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'on attendait que le temps passe…_

_Mais je m'habitue, remarque : je suis bien obligé._

_Ce fut une dure semaine car je devais garder le sourire en classe pour ne pas inquiéter les gars et les pimbê… filles de ma classe. C'était pas facile du tout mais bon je pense que j'ai plutôt bien réussis parce que personne n'a essayé de porter mon fardeau à ma place. Nan je déconne !_

_Ce soir je vais courir un peu plus longtemps je pense, et ben ouais faut que je me prépare mentalement pour samedi : je dois affronter Mister Chang, mon petit chinois à moi qui n'est plus à moi et qui est à Hilde maintenant même s'ils le savent pas._

_D'ailleurs maintenant que je me suis un peu fait à l'idée, je vais devoir trouver une solution pour les caser ensemble…_

_Réfléchissons…_

_Ah ça y est je sais ! Je vais les inviter à dîner. Ouais mais Fei et Hilde vont trouver ça louche, si je les invite que tout les deux…_

_Je sais je vais inviter Noin et Naraku…_

_Hum et si j'invitais mon frigidaire… à ben non il va refroidir l'ambiance. Dommage, j'aurais pût mater et j'aurais eu l'esprit ailleurs que sur Fei._

_Bon on arrête de broyer du noir, une semaine c'était largement suffisant tu ne crois pas?_

_Donc récapitulons, samedi je demande à Fei et Naraku de venir… ouais mais quel jour?_

_Aller, mercredi qui vient en espérant que je n'ai rien à faire (ouais prions). _

_Ensuite on propose à Hilde et Noin. Ouais et si Noin flash sur Naraku je vais tenir la chandelle ! Pas un bon plan, il me faut quelqu'un d'autre... mais qui?_

_On verra ça plus tard, je te laisse petit journal, et je te promet que je t'oublie pas cette fois._

_Bonne nuit_

¤¤¤

Journal de Duo Maxwell, samedi 21 septembre 2006

_Hello my diary !_

_C'est la meilleure de toute mon existence (j'abuse un peu là)._

_J'étais à mon cour de Karaté, comme tu t'en doutes vu qu'on est samedi et que le samedi il y a Karaté (je sais je te fais languir, tu voudrais que j'abrège pour que je te raconte en quoi elle était MAGNIFIQUE ma journée )_

_Bon je suis arrivé, j'ai prévenu Fei et Naraku, comme je l'avais prévu (une bonne chose de faite), mais le fait de voir Fei m'a un peu plombé le moral. Le cours a commencé et le Naka-chan m'a collé avec mon frigidaire (tu te rends compte, il fait du Karaté !), alors on a commencé l'entraînement et on a refait les enchaînements montrés en début d'heure. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'impression un moment que Heero était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, et comme j'étais assez désireux d'abréger le combat et bien j'en ai profité (ma foi faut pas me tendre le bâton quand on a pas envie de se faire frapper !)._

_Mais il s'est ressaisit, snif, et je me suis étalé sur lui comme une merde... et j'en ai profité. Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point il était beau à cet instant. Et ses putain de yeux ! Je te jure si on pouvait se noyer dans des yeux et bien moi je serais mort noyé depuis longtemps. En plus tu devrais sentir ses muscles… hum, c'était divin, j'étais bien au chaud tout contre lui._

_Mais Naraku nous a relevé (traître), et bizarrement je ne me suis rappelé que c'était l'un de mes élèves qu'une fois debout (heureusement que je me suis pas mis à bander, quoiqu'il s'en est fallut de peu)._

_Par contre il m'a lancé un des regards de la mort, ça donne pas envie de s'approcher. Je voyais bien qu'il attendait une explication pour le fait que je sois rester trois plombes sur lui et j'ai dit comme ça, direct (malheureusement sans tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche alors qu'on me conseille souvent de faire ça quand quelqu'un me plaît car j'évite de faire des bourdes), qu'il était confortable (tu vois, quand je te dis que je suis impulsif). Bien sur après je me suis tourné pour cacher le rouge qui avait envahit mes joues parce que faut pas que j'oublie que c'est mon élève, donc pas touche._

_Mais il est trop beau, c'est difficile._

_Je sais ! Je vais écrire à Solo (mon psy perso et gratuit en plus)_

_Je te laisse, je vais écrire ma lettre._

¤¤¤¤¤

Duo rangea son journal dans la petite commode et en sortit une feuille blanche et un stylo noir, pour écrire la lettre à son meilleur ami.

Mon Solo-chan,

Ça fait un petit moment que je t'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles alors je vais vite te résumer mon mois de septembre (même si ça va prendre trois plombes, lol).

Alors pour tout te raconter, je suis officiellement Duo Maxwell professeur de français et philosophie des collèges Eton et Aton. Les gars de ma classe sont tous cool et eux ils écoutent le cours. Tu te rends compte ! Et moi qui croyais que personne écoutait les cours). Ils m'ont même invité à faire une partie de basket ball aussi et tu t'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir.

Par contre les filles, Oh my god, tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est difficile de les intéresser à mon cours plutôt qu'à mon cul, j'ai même pensé à y accrocher mon cours pour qu'elles en retiennent quelques lignes (mais ça t'étonne pas, ne ?).

Je me suis fait des potes : Hilde (prof d'Anglais) et Noin (documentaliste et ancienne prof de français il parait). Je ne sors plus avec Wufei parce que je pense que Hilde et lui on eut le coup de foudre quand ils se sont vue et puis je t'avais dis aussi que je pensais que ça ne durerait pas avec lui. J'ai un peu déprimé quand même mais ça va mieux maintenant (tu me connais, je me laisse pas abattre).

Mais si je t'écris c'est à cause d'un de mes élèves. J'ai pas de problèmes avec lui, mis à part que ce soit un frigidaire sarcastique et mordant comme c'est pas possible. Non le problème, c'est qu'il a un trop beau cul (ouais je sais tu va me demander dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré, mais c'est pas de ma faute cette fois). Et pendant l'heure de karaté du club, que nous avons en commun, et ben je suis tombé sur lui. Je suis resté trois plombes dans cette position, avec une seul envie : l'embrasser, et je me suis retenus de ne pas bander (la seule chose qui m'en ait empêcher c'est que j'étais encore un peu triste à cause de Fei et de moi). Tu sais, il est vraiment beau et en plus il va bientôt avoir 18 ans mais ça reste un élève et j'ai l'impression que ça serait que pour le cul, alors je sais pas si je peux me permettre une boulette. Mais en même temps je sais pas parce qu'il est vachement intelligent et j'aime bien ça façon de voir les choses même s'il est un peu pessimiste des fois.

Bon tu vois le gros bordel dans lequel je suis. S'il te plaît aide moi Solo-chan, j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

Ah finalement la lettre est pas si longue que ça, tant mieux comme ça je suis sûr que tu vas la lire et puis j'ai dit que je faisait un résumé donc normal que ça soit court.

Sinon, comment tu vas toi ? Les ami(e)s, les amours, la famille, le boulot, la ville ? Raconte moi, les Etats-Unis me manquent mais je suis bien où je suis ne t'inquiète pas.

Bon je te laisse mon Solo-chan, je fous cette lettre dans cette enveloppe et je vais la poster (d'accord, il est minuit mais je vais poster une lettre. Je suis timbré, mais t'as l'habitude)

Je te fais TOUT PLEIN de GROS, GRANDS bisous.

Ton Duo qui a oublié de grandir

Le dit Duo reposa le stylo, plia le papier et le mit dans une enveloppe. Puis comme il l'avait écrit, il sortit de chez lui en direction d'une boîte aux lettres jaune «laposte».

Une fois fait, il rentra chez lui et se mit directement sous les couvertures après avoir enlevé ses vêtements.

¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Duo Maxwell, lundi 23 septembre 2006

_Kikou !_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à Hilde et à Noin de passer chez moi mercredi pour un apéro (soulagement extrême elles ont accepté, mon plan peut donc commencer)._

_Je vais jouer les entremetteurs, faut bien car je suis persuadé que Wufei ne fera rien vis-à-vis de moi et Hilde n'est pas comme ça, enfin je crois. Donc je vais être obligé d'y mettre mon grain de sel. Espérons que je ne fasse pas tout merder, ni que je me fasse repérer dans ma tentative de les caser ensemble._

_Tu sais quoi ? J'ai déjà hâte de trouver la lettre de Solo-chan dans ma boite au lettre. Parce qu'aujourd'hui Heero, alias frigidaire, avait pas l'air bien et il semblait fatigué. Tu peux pas savoir comment je me suis retenus de le serrer dans mes bras pour qu'il sourit. Je l'ai jamais vu sourire, j'aimerais bien, il doit être encore plus beau quand il sourit. _

_Ah j'oubliais ! Hier j'ai reçu le coup de téléphone d'une de mes tantes qui croit encore que je suis le bon fils à papa (que je n'ai jamais été). Elle aurait des problèmes avec son fils, Axel. C'est mon cousin préféré et visiblement il fout le bronx chez lui et ses parents peuvent plus le gérer. Ses parent ne sont pas méchant, ils sont juste un peu comme les miens : ils s'occupent de leurs enfants sans vraiment s'y intéresser et ils font en sorte qu'ils rentrent bien dans la case «gentil fils à papa, gosse riche arrogant avec les gens qui ne sont pas de son rang» et visiblement il rentre pas dans la case d'après ce que j'ai pût comprendre. Et donc ils me confient leur fils. Ils l'ont transféré à Eton et il arrive ce soir dans… une heure trente à peu près. Je devrais me charger de le remettre dans le droit chemin (ce qu'il ne faut pas _

_entendre !). Il commencera qu'en octobre les cours donc je dois également me de ses études pour qu'il ne prenne aucun retard._

_Ouin, ça va faire du travail en plus, snif…_

_Nan je déconne, je l'aime mon cousin, il est comme moi, complètement déjanté. Et puis ça me fera de la compagnie, je me sentirai moins seul comme ça…_

_Oh, j'ai trouvé ma bouée de secours pour mercredi ! J'aurais pas à tenir la chandelle. Bon c'est toujours en admettant que Noin tombe amoureuse de Naka-chan mais bon si elle est cousine avec Hilde…_

_D'accord je me fait des idées. Bon je te laisse, je vais aller chercher ma pile électrique de cousin._

¤¤¤¤¤

Quai de la Gare, 1 heure et demie après.

POV de Duo

Je me gêle les miches comme c'est pas possible ! Elles vont finir par retrécir ! Kyaaaa mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce train ! Je sais bien qu'ils sont toujours en retard mais là c'est abusé ! Ils pourraient avoir quand même pitié de moi non !

Ahhhh il arrive enfin ! Youpiiii, il me reste plus qu'à retrouver Axel.

Voyons voir...

Où est mon cousin parmi cette bande de dégénérés de touristes ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici ? Ils pourraient pas aller aux Seychelles au lieu d'aller se geler dans un coin paumé d'Angleterre. 'Sont maso !

Ah j'ai trouvé une tête blonde décolorée parmi cette foule... Enfin une sorte de boulet de canon avec des cheveux blonds décolorés.

Impact - 5 secondes...

- ... O... N !

3 secondes.

- UO... AN !

1 seconde.

- DUO-CHAN !

Impact.

POUF !

Fin POV

Parmi une foule de touristes pressés, le jeune homme natté de 22 ans et son petit cousin de 17 ans se jetèrent violemment dans les bras l'un de l'autre en hurlant des "COUSSSSSIN CHERRIIII" complètement hystériques.

- Axel mon gr... petit !

- Bouhhh je suis pas petit d'abord ! Je fais 1mètre61 !

- Plus dix centimètres de talon.

- MECHANT !

Soudain, une petite chose commença à bouger dans la poche de Axel et Duo recula, méfiant, alors qu'une boule de poils faisait son apparition.

- Oh non Pioupiou !

Cria Axel.

- Rentre dans la poche tu vas attraper froid.

- oO euh... Pioupiou ?

- Vi ! C'est mon hamster !

Grand sourire de Axel tout fier.

- Ca serait plus un rat...

- Chuuuuttt papa et maman croient que c'est un hamster d'où son nom : PIOUPIOU ET VOTRE HAMSTER EN DEVIENT FOU !

Gueula l'hystérique décoloré en levant les bras en l'air.

- Par contre fait gaffe parce qu'il aime pas trop les gens alors il mord beaucoup.

- Pas de 'blême ! Je m'approcherai pas trop ! Et on essaiera de le planquer mercredi soir.

Regard interrogatif d'Axel.

- Mercredi soir ?

- J'ai du monde. Tu viens ? Il est temps qu'on retourne chez moi !

- C'est gentil de m'accueillir Dudu-chan ! Et ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'aiderai dans ton ménage et je ne serais pas un boulet pour toi !

- Chouette une femme de ménage à domicile.

Plaisanta Duo qui se prit quand même une tape de Axel, puis ils sortirent de la gare avec les valises du jeune garçon en riant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mercredi 25 septembre, 18h30, dans l'appartement (bien rangé) de Duo.

Un petit groupe de 6 personnes et un rat se tenait dans le salon entrain de discuter de tout et de rien pendant que Duo tentait désespérément de rapprocher le chinois et l'allemande tandis que Noin discutait tranquillement avec Naraku et Wufei, que Hilde écoutait distraitement la conversation en lâchant une phrase de temps en temps et que Axel fixait le jeune Naraku comme s'il était au paradis.

La tournure que prenait les choses n'était pas du tout dans le plan «rapprocher Wufei et Hilde». Cette dernière ne parlait quasiment pas, Noin accaparait l'attention des deux chinois, la personne qu'il aurait pensé être une aide, Axel, venait d'avoir un coup de foudre pour Naraku et n'avait plus prononcé un mot de la soirée mis à part pour dire bonsoir. Cette situation lui prenait la tête. Pourquoi tout ne se passait pas comme prévu même s'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu quelque chose ?

- La culture chinoise est vraiment très intéressante, je penserai à me documenter sur celle-ci dès que j'en aurais le temps.

Conclue Noin. Duo soupira profondément, ça ne se passait vraiment pas comme il l'avait souhaité. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce puis dit:

- Bon et si vous restiez à dîner ?

- As-tu encore seulement de quoi te nourrir toi dans tes placards Duo ?

Demanda Wufei.

- Nnnh, je te boude nah. Alors ?

Fit-il à l'adresse des autres. Hilde acquiesça, Naraku fit de même, Axel n'avait pas le choix et Noin répondit simplement.

- Oui, merci.

- Haha, tu vois Wufei, j'ai du succès !

- Tes placard aussi alors va vérifier que t'ai de quoi faire à manger.

- Tu sais il a raison Duo, j'ai pas envie d'être nourri au pain même si c'est pour être avec mon meilleur ami.

Sourit Hilde.

- Enfin une personne raisonnable !

S'exclama le chinois. Wufei et Hilde se regardèrent puis se sourirent timidement.

- Comme ils sont mignons !

S'exclama le jeune Axel qui venait de sortir de sa contemplation de Naraku. Les deux concernés rougirent légèrement.

- Vous savez, vous pouvez allez faire un tour le temps que Duo prépare la cuisine et que Madame Noin l'aide pour pas qu'il fasse cramer la cuisine. Et moi je tiendrais compagnie à ton frère Wufei.

Fit Axel en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Naraku, caressant son Pioupiou au passage à qui il ne manquait plus que le ronronnement. Duo qui avait entendu le changement de situation bénit intérieurement son cousin. Qu'est-ce qu'il était pas prêts à faire pour être seul avec Naraku ! En plus ça arrangeait ses plans. Il sourit fortement.

- Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée. Ça ne te dérange pas de me donner un coup de main Noin ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde.

- Alors on fait comme ça. Aller ouste, dehors !

Il leva sans plus de cérémonie et poussa ses deux amis jusqu'à la porte tandis qu'ils tentaient de protester.

- Mais… Duo je…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Fais connaissance avec mon Fei et dis moi si toi aussi tu penses qu'il est grognon !

Il referma la porte au nez de ces deux amis, les laissant éberlués sur le pas de la porte. Finalement il firent ce qu'on leur avait conseillé de faire et partirent marcher un peu, faisant plus ample connaissance.

Tandis que dans l'appartement, Duo et Noin étaient enfermés dans la cuisine. Cette dernière lui dit, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'espère que tu sais cuisiner car moi non.

- Mais pourquoi tu as accepté alors ?

- Pour que ma cousine sorte avec Wufei et fassent connaissance. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait craqué dessus quand elle est venue te voir. Et si j'ai accepté c'est aussi pour que ton cousin et Naraku fassent connaissance vu que Axel semble séduit par ce dernier.

- …

Duo resta bouche bée devant le jeune femme, elle avait un esprit de déduction très aiguisé !

- Wouah…

Se reprit-il.

- Alors là tu m'épates. Au fait, ça ne te gêne pas ? Enfin je veux dire…

- Non, j'ai une petite amie Duo, cela ne me gêne pas du tout. Mais tu n'étais pas très discret, il y a des moyens plus simple pour les rapprocher tu sais !

- Eh bien là, je crois que je peux pas trouver plus perspicace que toi. C'est qui ta petite copine, je la connais ?

Noin sourit, son ami était un véritable enfant caché dans un corps d'adulte.

- Non Duo, tu ne la connais pas, et toi tu as quelqu'un ?

- J'avais, mais on a rompu pour des raisons évidentes, à mes yeux en tout cas.

- Et toi ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Moi ? Oh non, pas du tout ! Tu sais, moi aussi je suis gay alors franchement ça serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité si ça me dérangeait.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, à parler de tout et de rien tout en préparant le repas. Duo ne savait pas trop comment le sujet «Heero Yui» était arrivé mais il avait apprit que ce dernier avait demandé des cours de soutient à la jeune femme car son père avait exigé qu'il soit le meilleur. Après ça, Duo comprenait mieux pourquoi Heero semblait le détester.

Une fois le repas prêts, Hilde et Wufei revenus, ils dînèrent dans l'entente et la bonne humeur. On avait pût remarquer que quelques personnes semblaient plus proches : Axel avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole et faisait profiter à tout le monde de sa voix quant à Duo et Noin, ils échangeaient souvent de rapides sourires complices.

* * *

A suivre…

Il vous plaît ce chapitre ? Vous pensez quoi de Axel ?

Reviews ! ( regard de la fille qui espère qu'on va lui en envoyer tout plein)

gomen pour le retard, j'était très malade, j'ai chopè le virus de la page blanche, c'est boby qui me la refilet, je savais pas que c'était contagieux, lol.


	8. une nouvelle qui change tout

Titre: diary's 

Base: juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … gundam wing

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer: être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous oui c'est moi, mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas n'à moi

Genre: journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

je remercie encore une fois cristalsky, Catirella, Sailor Sayuri, SNT59, iria-chan, irezumi, didilove37, Magical Girl Kiki, Shin' 1x2, tiao-long pour leurs gentilles reviews

Laissez des reviews, please.

Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Journal de Duo Maxwell, samedi 28 septembre 2006

_Hello, tu sais quoi ?_

_Tu veux savoir ? Hein, que tu veux savoir ?_

_Et bien j'aime mes cours de Karaté, je crois que même avec 40 de fièvre j'irais à ces cours de Karaté._

_Tu sais, le hasard fait bien les chose ! En cours de Karaté je me suis retrouvé une fois de plus avec Heero-je-suis-un-frigidaire-mais-j'ai-un-beau-cul-Yui, alors déjà ça c'était génial, honnêtement j'ai pût mater comme un malade, et je me suis dit (une fois rentré à la maison) que ça serait bien que je reçoive la lettre de Solo, parce qu'à ce stade ça devient grave._

_Bon sinon le hasard il fait bien les chose mais pas que pour ça, sinon ça serait plus du hasard et il s'appellerait Naraku. Donc le hasard a voulu (dieu le bénisse) que je tombe une fois de plus sur ce magnifique éphèbe. C'est toujours aussi bien de tomber sur lui, il est toujours aussi confortable. J'ai quand même fait tilt avec le comique de la situation et j'ai pas pût m'empêcher de rire (en même temps c'est pas comme si j'avais essayé)._

_J'aime le hasard, (mais je crois que t'as compris maintenant) parce que lui aussi il a commencé à rire… tu sais quoi ? Je suis tombé amoureux de son rire, il était tellement spontané et même pas retenu, ça m'a fait l'impression qu'il utilisait sa voix pour la première fois de sa vie et que c'était pour moi. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais c'est l'impression que ça m'a fait._

_En plus après le cours de karaté il a voulu qu'on parle un peu ; j'allais pas dire non tout de même, alors j'ai accepté. J'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas aussi frigide que je le croyais, certes il est sarcastique et mordant, mais c'est aussi un adolescent qui se cherche et qui n'est pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments et il est timide aussi. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Noin, son père lui mets plus ou moins la pression pour qu'il soit le meilleur, donc ça explique pas mal de choses._

_Tout ça pour te dire que j'aime le Karaté, que j'aime le Hasard, que j'aime SON Rire, que je le trouve de plus en plus sympathique, et qu'il me faut absolument la lettre de Solo parce que j'ai peur de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, et que c'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout._

_Bon kissou,_

_je vais manger, je sens que mon ch'tit cousin a encore fait des merveilles. Je suis content qu'il soit là mine de rien, je me sens un peu moins seul grâce à lui._

¤¤¤

Journal de Duo Maxwell, lundi 1 octobre 2006

_Salut !_

_C'est une journée de mort aujourd'hui, il se passe rien._

_Ouuuiiinnn je m'ennuie, faites qu'il se passe quelque chose, je vous en supplie._

_La seul chose qui s'est passé ces derniers jours c'est:_

_Les dernières modalités d'inscription pour mon cousin Axel (il va rentrer en cours le six octobre et il sera dans la classe de Heero)._

_D'ailleurs en parlant de Heero, je l'ai repéré dans les couloirs aujourd'hui et il avait pas l'air en grande forme. J'espère qu'il va bien et que ce n'est pas à cause de la pression que lui mets son père qu'il a cette petite mine. En fait, je préfère que ce ne soit qu'une impression et qu'en réalité il va bien... Ouais c'est ça, je me fais des idées ! Il va bien, c'est juste moi qui pète un plomb._

_Ouiinnn pourquoi la lettre de Solo-chan mets tant de temps à arriver ? En plus, si ça se trouve, il l'a même pas reçu._

_Snif, je suis maudit._

_Bon je te laisse parce que j'ai rien d'autres à te raconter._

¤¤¤

Journal de Duo Maxwell, jeudi 2 octobre 2006

_Kikou _

_J'ai kiffé la journée, comme on dit !_

_Tu peux pas t'imaginer ce que Heero m'a dit aujourd'hui. _

_Le pire c'est que maintenant, je suis au comble du bonheur et je me fais des films. _

_Solo-chan, vite une réponse, je vais mourir sinon ! Il arrête pas de me torturer, c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est mon élève ? Il pouvait pas être l'élève de quelqu'un d'autre ! Non, mauvaise idée, je l'aurais pas connus sinon. _

_Snif, pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée ?_

¤¤¤¤¤

Flash-back

Après les cours de 15h30, dans la salle de classe de Duo Maxwell.

Heero se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de français/philosophie dans l'intention de lui demander quelques conseils sur le problème qui le rongeait.

- Duo est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Demanda Heero, assez mal à l'aise de parler aussi familièrement à un prof et légèrement anxieux à l'idée de lui dévoiler son problème.

- Oui bien sur, y a pas de problème ! Viens, on va dans le parc, à cette heure tout le monde doit être dans son club, non ? Donc on sera tranquille.

Lui répondit-il tout en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, en silence. Heero réfléchissait à la manière dont il devait aborder le problème, qui n'en était plus vraiment un, tandis que Duo se faisait violence pour ne pas assommer de questions son élève sur les raisons qui l'avait poussé à venir lui parler.

Une fois arrivés, ils continuèrent à marcher, toujours en silence, mais Duo commença un peu à s'inquiéter et demanda, la voix incertaine:

- Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais, si tu as quelque chose à me dire je garderais ça pour moi, personne ne le saura jamais. Un peu comme si c'était un secret professionnel, alors je t'en prie ! Dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire parce que je parle pas encore le langage des signes.

Heero releva ses yeux sur son professeur et lui sourit gentiment, amusé par le comportement de ce dernier.

- En fait, c'est assez gênant et un peu compliqué…

Fit Heero qui commençait à rougir (Nd'a: j'aime quand il rougit... comment ça vous avez remarqué ? lol)

- Il y a deux semaines, après le court de karaté, un ami et moi sommes allés prendre un verre dans un café. Mon ami avait l'air bizarre alors je lui ai demandé si ça allait. Il ne m'a pas répondu... et… et au lieu de ça, et bien… il m'a embrassé.

Heero s'arrêta quelques minutes afin de reprendre son souffle et d'essayer de faire partir les rougeurs qui avaient atteint son visage, en vain.

Duo, lui, gardait le silence et écoutait le discourt de son élève sans l'interrompre de peur que celui-ci ne puisse plus reprendre après. Il avait bien sur remarqué la gêne du japonais et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se forçait à ne rien dire, pour le moment.

- Ça m'a beaucoup affecté ces derniers temps parce que je ne comprenais pas son geste. Je doit avouer que ça m'a fait peur, alors j'ai essayé de l'ignorer. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché et puis, comme on discute bien tout les deux, notre ancienne complicité a commencé à me manquer. J'ai tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était mais maintenant c'est lui qui m'ignore et ça fait plutôt mal.

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et regarda son professeur pour voir s'il l'ennuyait ou s'il comprenait ce qu'il lui disait.

Duo l'encouragea à continuer du regard, alors il reprit:

- J'en ai parlé avec Trowa et Quatre, mes meilleurs amis, hier. J'ai pour habitude de régler mes problèmes seul et c'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait remarquer. Ils m'ont dit que si je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour lui…

Heero s'empourpra complètement sous l'aveux qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- … J'aurais réglé mon problème seul, en allant le voir. Il m'ont fait comprendre que… que j'étais… enfin que j'étais bi.

Il baissa la tête, les joues toujours rouges, attendant une quelconque réaction du natté.

- Ah…

Fit Duo qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Pas je sois pas content que tu me le dises, mais ça surprend quand même.

Se reprit Duo.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut être…

Il s'arrêta de parler et ils marchèrent un moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero demande:

- …Est-ce que je te dégoûte ?

- Si c'était le cas, tu ne crois pas que ça serait l'hôpital qui ce fou de la charité ? Bien sur que non tu ne me dégoûtes pas, c'est même plutôt courageux d'en parler, tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise avec ça.

- Je ne le suis pas vraiment, j'aurais plutôt tendance à vouloir le nier. Est-ce que ça a été dur pour toi ? Parce que moi j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec ça. Je veux dire, que vont penser les gens de moi maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils vont me détester parce que j'ai changé ?

Duo le regarda, perplexe, puis inspira profondément, ébouriffa les cheveux de Heero dans un geste qui se voulait affectif, avant de dire:

- Ecoute moi Heero ! Je pense que c'est dur pour tout le monde, seulement chacun voit les difficultés d'un œil diffèrent. Comment t'expliquer... c'est surtout selon le milieu où tu es né, le degré de tolérance des gens qui t'entourent. Il y a plein de facteurs qui font que la difficulté à l'assumer et plus ou moins dure. Ça dépend de la personne aussi, certains l'acceptent sans se poser de questions, alors que d'autres ne l'accepteront jamais.

Duo arrêta quelques secondes son discours pour laisser à Heero le temps de le comprendre, puis il reprit.

- Tu sais, chacun a ses épreuves et même les hétéros ont leurs soucis. Si tu veux mon avis, on a assez de problèmes comme ça pour s'en rajouter. Et puis une chose qui est très importante…

Il s'arrêta une fois de plus pour être sur d'avoir l'attention d'Heero, puis il se plaça devant lui, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas un homosexuel, tu es toi, tu es Heero, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu n'a pas changé, tu es rester le même.

- Merci…

Fit timidement Heero.

- Je dois vous laisser j'ai un cours avec Noin.

Et Heero partit sans attendre une quelconque phrase de son professeur.

Fin du flash-bak

¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Duo Maxwell, samedi 4 octobre 2006

_Yo ch'tit journal_

_Le cour est toujours aussi bien, je peux toujours autant mater. Par contre il semblerait que _

_Mr le Hasard en ai eu marre que je tombe sur Heero (pourtant moi je m'en lasse pas)._

_Enfin c'est une journée comme une autre. Axel s'est inscrit au club de karaté et a eu l'immense plaisir de se retrouver avec Naraku. J'ai l'impression que lui aussi il a craqué pour quelqu'un, c'est pas mignon tout ça ! Et il sait avancer ses pions le cousin, il est loin d'être bête. _

_Ah, au fait, je sais qui a embrassé Heero ! Nan mais faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile non plus ! Je suis curieux de nature donc j'avais toujours un œil, discret, sur lui. C'est Mack qui l'a embrassé. Bon, en même temps tu vas me dire qu'il y a pas trente-cinq mille homos dans ce lycée (ça serait tout de même étonnant vu qu'il n'y a pas trente-cinq mille étudiants et profs dans ce bahut )._

_Je crois que je suis pas d'accord sur le fait que ce type l'ai embrassé ! Surtout que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Heero et Mack vendredi dans le parc et, snif, Heero veut bien sortir avec lui. Il est courageux mon frigidaire mais j'aurais préféré qu'il la fasse à moi sa déclaration._

_Hein ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Oulala, ça devient vraiment grave moi. Peut être que je ferais vraiment mieux d'aller voir un psy ! Ben ouais, je connais mes hormones, quand quelque chose me plaît je le veux, mais quand j'aime quelque chose…_

_Oh putain ! Je suis pas dans la merde ! Je viens de dire d'une façon détournée que j'aimais Heero Yui, un type dont je ne connais rien. _

_A part qu'il est mignon quand il rougit et que ça me fait chaud au cœur de le voir comme ça, qu'il a un superbe beau cul, des yeux dans lesquels je me noierais bien volontiers, qu'il est pas mal musclé et que je me sens en sécurité quand je suis contre lui. Je sais que j'aime beaucoup son rire car il n'est pas retenu et qu'il est vrai, qu'il me donne des frissons et que ça me donne envie de l'embrasser. Je sais aussi qu'il est timide, qu'il n'est pas très social, qu'il a une très bonne répartie, qu'il est intelligent, qu'il fait du jogging comme moi, qu'il joue au basket et au volley aquatique. Je sais qu'il prend des cours de soutient avec Noin, même s'il n'en a pas besoin mais seulement pour être sur de respecter le souhait de son père (à savoir être le meilleur de toutes les dernière années). Je sais qu'il aime beaucoup ses meilleurs amis, Trowa et Quatre. Je devine qu'il n'aime pas trop embêter les gens avec ses problèmes mais qu'il a assez confiance en ses amis pour leur en parler. Je sais qu'il a du mal à accorder sa confiance parce qu'il doute de lui et que le regard des autres sur lui compte plus qu'il ne le pense. _

_Et je sais que là je suis tombé amoureux et que c'est pas bon du tout et que j'en sais plus sur lui que je ne l'aurais crus et que je suis grave dans la merde ! Je sais aussi que je suis méga jaloux et je sais pas si je vais supporter de savoir que Mack et Hee-chan sortent ensembles._

_Je suis dans la merde, je commence même à lui donner des surnoms affectifs._

_Solo-chan, au secours !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Duo Maxwell, dimanche 5 octobre 2006

_Salut my diary !_

_Alors aujourd'hui ça allait pas très fort, tu sais._

_Hier j'ai mal dormis parce que j'arrêtais pas de réfléchir, de me dire que je pouvais pas être amoureux de Heero. Mais la réalité elle court vite et même plus vite que moi, alors elle m'a rattrapé._

_J'aime Heero._

_Et je suis dans la merde, parce que c'est l'un des mes élèves, et même si c'était pas le cas, il est mineur et moi je suis professeur. En plus, il sort avec Mack. Bizarrement je l'aime moins qu'avant ce type..._

_Enfin bref, j'ai pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout, dormis hier. Aujourd'hui j'ai encore ça en tête et comme ça me stresse, je fais le ménage (j'ai que ça à faire). Axel me regardait d'un air qui disait «t'es tombé sur la tête ce matin». alors du coup je lui ai dit que j'allais faire un tour et que si il voulait terminer de faire le ménage, c'était pas de refus._

_Je suis effectivement partis faire un tour, mais chez Fei-chan. Y a que lui qui me comprend vraiment, après Solo-chan bien sur. Je rigole encore de la façon dont il m'a projeté à l'intérieur de l'appartement quand il m'a reconnu._

_Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de Hilde, mais ça je le savais déjà, même avant lui faut croire. Il m'a compté ses qualités, ses mimiques, ses défauts qu'il trouve trop mignon (il ne les considère même pas comme des défauts mais comme des piments qui rajoutent encore plus de charme à sa personnalité). Il m'a posé plein de questions sur elle, auxquelles je n'ai pas pût lui répondre pour la plupart car je ne la connaissais pas assez. Et puis moi, contrairement à lui, je ne m'intéresse pas à elle ! Ça l'a un peu vexé je crois. Puis il m'a demandé des conseils pour la draguer et j'ai essayé de l'aider du mieux possible (Wufei est un piètre dragueur et c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas pour notre ancienne relation)._

_Et après ça il s'est demandé pourquoi j'étais là, comme s'il avait récupéré sa lucidité. Donc je lui ai expliqué mon Problème (oui avec un P majuscule parce qu'il est très gros le problème). _

_Fei-chan m'a dit que ça me passerait mais que si ça ne passait pas et bien je pouvais attendre qu'il soit majeur pour tenter quelque chose. Que ça ne servait à rien de me monter le bourichon et que si ça me pesait trop je pouvais venir lui en parler à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Bizarrement il a insisté sur le mot «journée», je crois que ça veut dire que je dois le laisser dormir ça. Mais je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je lui téléphone la nuit._

_Je l'ai écouté mais ça m'empêche pas de me dire que je devrais pas et que je risque d'en coller une à Mack si je le vois embrasser mon n'Hee-chan._

_Je suis dans la merde, pourquoi je l'aime «lui» ?_

_Bon je vais me consacrer à mon boulot, à savoir : caser Hilde et Wufei, essayer de savoir ce que Naraku pense de mon ch'tit cousin que j'aime et que j'adore et, si lui aussi a le béguin, essayer de les casser ensemble. _

_Ouais je vais faire ça. Allez ! On va pour l'instant oublier Heero... et chialer un peu parce que j'ai pas la lettre de mon Solo-chan !_

_Bon je vais me coucher, kissou !_

* * *

A suivre…

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

J'ai eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre car il voulait pas venir, mais je l'ai traîné par la peau du cul et le voilà, lol.

WARNING : c'est la fin monde, la terre va s'écrouler, … … … … …

Nan je déconne, c'est simplement que je ne pourrais pas publier avant août (et encore c'est pas sur) car je n'aurais pas accès à mon PC et donc à internet. Gomen.

Kissou a tous


	9. comportement entreprenant

Titre: diary's

Base : juste pour savoir: voius croyez être où ? ...gundam wing

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer: être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous oui c'est moi, mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas n'à moi

Genre: journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

Laissez des reviews, please. Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 9

Journal de Heero Yui, samedi 4 octobre 2006

_Je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, mais ça c'est à cause d'hier. _

_J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, il fallait que Mack et moi on se reparle, ça me manquait trop nos conversations, de le voir me sourire, enfin voilà quoi. _

_Donc je suis allé le voir hier juste avant le petit déjeuner et je lui ai demandé si on pouvait parler seuls parce que je voyais les autres élèves qui nous regardaient l'air de dire… _

_Je sais pas en fait, mais j'avais pas envie de le lui dire devant tout le monde, même si j'ai réussis à en parler à Trowa, Quatre et Duo, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie que tout le monde soit au courant. _

_Donc on est allé dans le parc, et je lui ai dit ce que j'avais dit à mes deux amis et à Duo. J'étais plus à l'aise (bien que j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction), sûrement parce que j'avais pût en parler avant. Je lui ai tout dit et aussi que j'aimerais bien sortir avec lui, mais que j'aimerais que ça y aille doucement parce que j'ai pas l'habitude. _

_Donc voilà, je sors avec Mack. _

_Mais bizarrement, maintenant je me demande si je l'aime comme Quatre et Trowa s'aiment, si notre «relation» va durer. _

_Avant je ne me posais pas ce genre de questions, j'étais avec une fille et si elle me quittait et bien j'en trouvais une autre vu que c'est pas ce qui manque. Mais maintenant, j'ai… _

_Je crois que j'ai envie de quelque chose de sérieux et je me demande si ça pourrait l'être avec Mack ? _

_Honnêtement je ne pense pas, ou alors peut être que c'est parce que j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'accepter que je pense ça. Peut-être que je cherche un moyen de casser pour me prouver que ça ne me fait rien et que ce n'était qu'une passade parce qu'en ce moment ça va pas fort. _

_Oui c'est sûrement ça. _

_Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de sortir avec lui, c'est nouveau pour moi. Et le fait que quelqu'un veuille sortir avec moi m'aurais tourné la tête… _

_C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de sortir aussi rapidement avec lui. _

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, dimanche 5 octobre 2006

_Non je crois que c'était juste de l'appréhension ce que j'ai ressentis hier. _

_Aujourd'hui c'était magnifique. Mack et moi on est partit tous les deux en amoureux. Ca me fait un peu bizarre de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité. _

_On a marché un peu dans la ville, parlé de tout et de rien. De sa famille et de la mienne, de ses passions et des miennes, de ce qu'il aime, de ce que moi j'aime, etc.… _

_Comme avant, en un peu plus personnel. _

_On a marché en silence après, c'était agréable, mais je préfère quand on parle, je me sens moins gêné. _

_Ensuite on est allé dans un parc, sur un banc plus isolé que les autres, et on a fait ce que font tout les amoureux dans un parc. _

_Il embrasse bien, vraiment bien, ça n'a rien à voir avec les filles avec lesquelles je suis sortis. C'était chaud, sauvage et possessif, un peu brusque mais bien quand même. _

_Tu sais, j'ai pensé à un truc il y a pas longtemps : au début de l'année je croyais qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à ses études et à sortir avec une fille n'était pas au programme, mais c'est vrai que vu qu'il est homo ça serait bizarre qu'il sorte avec une fille. _

_Je me demande s'il est déjà sorti avec un mec avant moi ? Et s'il était beau, intelligent ? Je le verrais bien avec un blond aux yeux bleus, avec un caractère un peu comme Duo mais qui se laisse facilement dominer (c'est pas le cas de Duo ça, enfin je crois). _

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, lundi 6 octobre 2006

_Aujourd'hui on a eu un nouvel élève dans notre classe et tu ne devineras jamais comment il s'appelle: _

_Axel Maxwell. _

_Il a l'air plutôt gentil, enfin il en donne l'apparence. _

_Il a les cheveux blond très courts mais je pense qu'il les a décoloré (je sais pas pourquoi, sûrement une impression). Les yeux bruns foncés, plutôt petit (je dirais un mètre soixante pour un peu moins de cinquante kilos). Cet aspect physique lui donne l'air assez enfantin, mais je ne doute pas qu'il a un caractère bien trempé. _

_Nan en fait ça, je l'avais remarqué. _

_Pour la pause de dix heures le nouveau (oui je parle d'Axel) c'est littéralement jeté sur moi en criant un «Hee-chan je veux qu'on soit amis». _

_Mack lui a fait un regard de la mort mais il a fait pâle figure comparé au mien. Bizarrement, je savais que c'était à cause de Duo que je me retrouvais avec son cousin dans les bras. Bon je veux bien reconnaître qu'il est gentil… _

_Mais pas son rat ! _

_Oh excusez moi ! Piou-Piou le hamster. A cause d'une pub si j'ai bien compris, un truc du genre «Piou-piou et votre hamster va en devenir accro» ou quelque chose dans le genre. Enfin bref, sa teigne de «hamster» (faut le dire vite) m'a bouffé le doigt. Ca fait mal, mine de rien, cette petite connerie. Je me suis même dit que je pourrais aller adopter un chat que je trimbalerais toujours avec moi (surtout quand Axel et son rat seraient là). _

_Bref, je veux bien être l'ami d'Axel (je suis un peu forcé, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte sinon), mais hors de question que son rat m'approche. _

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, jeudi 9 octobre 2006

_En ce moment c'est classe, je suis sur un petit nuage. _

_Je sors avec Mack et il embrasse super bien (même s'il m'embrasse même quand j'ai pas trop envie...). _

_Quatre et Trowa sont de nouveaux avec moi et ils s'embrassent devant moi (c'est encore un peu gênant mais je fais avec) et puis Mack m'embrasse aussi devant eux mais ça, ça me gêne vraiment. Je vais lui demander d'arrêter. _

_Axel est vraiment un mec cool, même s'il me saute dessus tout les matins en me criant son «Bonjour Hee-chan». Je déteste toujours autant son rat (il a décidé de me mordre à chaque fois qu'il me voit ce monstre). _

_Duo va mieux, enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai, et puis il me sourit toujours quand je le vois (enfin il me sourit. Oui je sais, il sourit tout le temps, mais quand il me regarde j'ai l'impression que c'est que pour moi). _

_Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. _

_Ça c'est ce que je croyais durant toute la matinée, sauf que cet après midi j'ai eu l'IMMENSE joie de revoir ma tendre aimée (ironique) j'ai nommé Réléna-je-fais-chier-tout-le-monde-mais-je-le-sais-pas-Peacecraft (je parle comme Axel. Ce gars a une mauvaise influence sur moi, il faut que j'y remédie). Donc Réléna m'a fait l'immense plaisir (toujours ironique) d'être en notre compagnie tout l'après-midi. _

_J'ai galéré comme un malade pour que Mack ne l'égorge pas en lui hurlant que c'est lui qui sortait avec moi. Pas que le fait qu'il la tue me gêne, bien au contraire, mais je n'ai pas très envie que tout le campus soit au courant de mes penchants, ça risquerait de me poser quelques problèmes si ça se savait. A commencer par les problèmes familiaux. _

_Donc cet après-midi, je me suis fait chier comme un rat mort (comme on dit). D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien qu'un certain rat crève mais je crois qu'Axel ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il mourrait, donc on va souhaiter une longue vie à cette plaie. _

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, samedi 11 octobre 2006

_Pitié dîtes moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que ça ne veut strictement rien dire, je vous en supplie ! _

_Bon je t'explique, hier j'ai fais un rêve... plutôt chaud. Voilà… _

_J'étais dans le parc et je parlais avec Trowa et Quatre. Mack, lui, me tenait dans ses bras. _

_Jusque là rien d'anormal. Ensuite… _

_Je me suis retrouvé seul avec Mack (je ne sais pas comment) il a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou. Ses mains ont glissé à l'intérieur de mon débardeur et il s'est mis à me caresser le ventre. Le tout en continuant de m'embrasser. _

_Toujours rien d'anormal vu que c'est mon petit copain. Mis à part que je commençais à avoir chaud et que je commençais à gémir (dans le rêve). _

_On s'est retrouvé dans un lit (je ne sais pas du tout comment) et on a commencé à… à baiser quoi. _

_Plutôt normal, même si c'est la première fois que je rêve de coucher avec un gars et que ça m'a vachement excité (dans le rêve (toujours) je me suis rendu compte que c'est pas vraiment différent d'un femme, à part quelques petites choses). _

_Le problème c'est que, quand j'ai relevé les yeux, c'est pas le visage de Mack que j'ai vu et là c'est pas normal, mais pas normal du tout ! Et quand j'ai reconnu qui c'était, je me suis immédiatement réveillé (c'est mieux qu'un seau d'eau froide comme réveil). _

_Ça, je sais que c'était un rêve, mais ce qui ne l'était pas c'était mon érection plus que présente quand je me suis réveillé ! _

_Non, je sais que c'est pas Mack qui m'a fait bander comme ça parce que mon érection ne s'est réveillée que quelques secondes après moi. Ce qui veut dire (et j'espère que ce n'était VRAIMENT qu'un rêve) que c'est le visage de la dernière personne de mon rêve qui m'a fait bandé comme ça. _

_Tu veux peut-être savoir qui c'est? _

_Et bien c'était le visage de… de Duo. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ? Je ne peux pas bander pour mon prof, aussi canon soit-il ! _

_… _

_Je suis dans la merde et définitivement homo, ça craint. _

_Je crois que je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour calmer ma frustration, je ne veux pas faire de rêve dans le même genre ! Ah non ça je ne veux plus ! _

_Surtout que je l'ai vu courir ce matin et qu'il était drôlement sexy... et que madame l'érection matinale était toujours là. Immédiatement les images mentales de mon rêve ont joué au flash-back dans mon crâne et ça n'a pas arrangé la situation ! _

_Le cours de karaté, je t'en parle même pas, c'était une horreur, il a faillit me tomber dessus plus d'un vingtaine de fois parce que j'arrivais pas à me concentrer, d'une : à cause ma gêne (mon rêve n'a pas quitté mon esprit de la journée), et de deux: à cause de mon érection (vive les kimonos qui sont très larges) qui a re-pointé le bout de son nez. D'où l'importance vitale qu'il ne me tombe pas dessus. _

_Du coup j'étais de mauvaise humeur et à cause de ça j'ai un peu envoyé paître Mack, qui du coup m'a fait la gueule. _

_Voilà donc une journée de merde, mais ça aurait pût être pire, ouais Réléna aurait pût s'incruster. _

_Je l'ai échappé belle. _

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, mardi 14 octobre 2006

_Je me demande si Axel ne passe pas son temps libre à me faire chier, nan mais c'est vrai il est toujours avec ses «Hee-chan tu sais quoi…», «Hee-chan t'es mignon quand tu rougis…», «tu sais que tu as un beau cul, Hee-chan», etc.… _

_Et j'en passe, il va me tuer ce gosse, en plus il me prend pour son confident et il m'a avoué avoir eu un coup de foudre pour notre professeur de karaté (vous savez celui que je considère comme un traître) Naraku. _

_Donc en fait il m'a annoncé d'une: qu'il était homo (sans s'en rendre compte, c'est ça le plus pathétique), de deux: qu'il craquait pour un prof (il est pas dans la merde, même si c'est pas un prof dans le cadre scolaire, il doit bien avoir vingt-six ans ou un truc dans le genre ce type), de trois: il me prend pour son confident et accessoirement conseillé matrimonial (il veut que je l'aide à se caser avec le chinois, non sans déconner il m'a bien regardé ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui est calé en la matière ?). _

_Et puis après il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais «à côté de mes pompe», selon sa propre expression. _

_Il m'a fait chier pendant trois heures rien que pour savoir. _

_… _

_Et moi j'ai craqué et je lui ai tout raconté (bien sur je lui ai pas dit à qui appartenait le visage de mon rêve, y manquerait plus que ça, faut pas oublier que c'est son cousin non plus). _

_Il m'a dit que j'étais un mec et que c'était normal, mais que pour le visage de l'autre type ça voulait dire deux choses. Soit 1: je n'aime pas vraiment Mack et n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, soit 2: je suis amoureux inconsciemment du mec dont j'ai vu le visage dans mon rêve. _

_Alors honnêtement je n'aime aucun des deux «choix», mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il a probablement raison, dans ce cas là… _

_Je vote 1. _

_Nan dans les deux cas je suis méga dans la merde. Pour le moment je vais me contenter de croire que c'est juste les hormones, je suis bien avec Mack et je vois pas pourquoi je me prendrais la tête pour un problème de rêve et d'érection, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non ? _

_Sinon Axel a promit de garder le secret, c'est un gars bien contrairement à son rat, vous ai-je dis que je l'aimais pas son rat, mais alors pas du tout. J'ai des morsures sur presque tout mes doigts et un peu sur les bras à cause de cette chose que j'aimerais bien… _

_On se calme, on aime ce rat, on ne le déteste pas, on n'a pas d'envie meurtrière à son encontre. Faut que je trouve une raison de ne pas vouloir le tuer, ah oui je sais ! Je déteste plus Réléna que lui. _

_On l'aime tout de suite un peu plus. _

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, mercredi 15 octobre 2006

_Je me sens pas bien, mais pas bien du tout, je ne suis pas allé manger ce soir, je me sens trop mal. _

_Cet après midi après les cours Mack et moi on s'est retrouvé tout les deux et on a discuté comme d'habitude, un peu des cours, un peu de tout. _

_Puis le silence s'est installé, il m'a embrassé, et j'ai répondu, mais il a voulu aller plus loin. Il a fait un peu comme dans mon rêve, il a passé ses mains sous mon T-shirt et a commencé à me caresser le ventre, mais je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. _

_Ça allait un peu trop vite, je crois. _

_J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais il n'a pas voulu, il a même passé ses mains sur mes fesse pour me rapprocher plus de lui. _

_Là je l'ai repoussé et je suis parti en courant, je me sentais mal, comme s'il avait voulu me forcer à quelque chose. _

_Pourquoi ça semblait plus agréable dans mon rêve ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas la même chose ? _

_Ça m'a fait peur, j'ai eu l'impression de lui appartenir, alors que ce n'est pas le cas, je n'appartiens à personne, et personne ne m'appartient. Je ne suis pas son jouet… _

_Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je n'aime pas sa possessivité, je n'ai pas l'impression de compter plus que ça pour lui, comme si je n'étais qu'un objet qu'il aime beaucoup et dont il se lassera vite. Comme si je devais me taire et subir, parce que je sors avec lui. _

_Hum, quelqu'un toque, je vais te reposer dans ton tiroir. _

¤¤¤¤¤

Heero ferma son journal et le déposa dans la commode qu'il referma ensuite. Il se dirigea vers la porte, avec une angoisse sourde de tomber sur Mack et de devoir s'expliquer.

Au lieu de trouver Mack sur le pas de la porte il trouva Axel, qui n'y resta pas longtemps car il s'était jeté sur lui dans un: «Hee-chan est-ce que ça va, je me suis inquiété vu que tu n'es pas venu manger», le tout débité à une allure impressionnante.

- Aïe ! Saleté de rat.

- C'est un hamster, et sois gentil avec Piou-Piou.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Heero se dirigea vers son lit, sachant pertinemment que son nouvel ami n'accepterait pas de sortir de sa chambre sans une explication de sa non présence au réfectoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Hee-chan ?

- C'est Heero, et rien de spécial.

- Mouais c'est ça, et c'est pour "rien de spécial" que tu n'es pas venu manger ?

Heero soupira, il se doutait bien qu'Axel ne lâcherait pas la grappe, il commençait à le connaître.

- C'est vraiment pas grand chose, mon comportement me fait presque honte.

- Nani ?

- Mack a était un peu entreprenant…

Dit-il en commençant à rougir.

- … Et je ne me suis pas senti très bien, comme mal à l'aise, j'ai voulu qu'il arrête mais il ne m'a pas écouté et a continué, alors je l'ai repoussé et je suis resté ici.

- Ton copain est mazo et il aime se faire frapper.

- Hein ?

- Ouais, je vais aller le frapper. C'est un con, tu m'a raconté que t'avais découvert que tu étais bisexuel à cause de lui, que t'avais un peu de mal à l'accepter, que c'était tout nouveau, et lui il se comporte comme si tu étais né homo. C'est sur que tu peux pas être très à l'aise, c'est la première fois que tu sorts avec un mec, tu sais pas vraiment comment réagir, t'a pas pleinement confiance en lui parce que vous vous connaissez à peine, et tu te fais pas trop confiance non plus, disons que tu te sous-estime pour certaines choses. Alors c'est plutôt normal comme comportement.

- Oui, mais dans mon rêve c'était pas pareil.

- Les rêves inhibent les sens, et les peurs, c'est comme si tu étais drogué à l'adrénaline, tu n'as peur de rien, et puis c'est un rêve, les rêves sont toujours tout beaux tout ro… nan pas rose, ce que tu veux mais pas rose.

Heero laissa échapper un petit rire, puis sourit à son ami.

- Ouais, t'as sans doute raison, merci d'être passé… je suis con d'avoir séché le repas, maintenant j'ai faim.

Axel sortit trois bout de pain et une pomme de son sac.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pût ramener.

- Merci, merci pour tout.

Heero le serra dans ses bras afin de lui exprimer toute sa gratitude, jusqu'à…

- Putain de rat ! Je vais le tuer, il m'a encore mordu !

¤¤¤¤¤

A suivre…

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je l'aimais bien mon Mack, mais je l'aime moins bizarrement maintenant, et vous ?

Kissou à tous, et n'oubliez pas: REVIEWS !


	10. Heero se reprend en main

Titre: Diary's

Base: Juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … Gundam Wing 

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard !

Disclaimer: Être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de Gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous…oui c'est moi ! Mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas à moi…

Genre: Journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

Je vous annonce à tous que ma nouvelle Bêta lectrice est "Sailor sayuri", sans elle je n'aurais sans doute pas pût publier aussi régulièrement qu'avant, donc je lui dit un GRAND merci.

Quand aux reviews, ça n'a pas changé, elle font toujours aussi plaisire. donc reviews please.

¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 10**

Journal de Heero Yui, samedi 18 octobre 2006 

_Mercredi dernier, Axel est venu me rendre visite dans ma chambre parce que j'avais séché le repas et qu'il s'inquiétait, il m'a même ramené de quoi grignoter, c'est sympa, non ? _

_Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je lui ai parlé de ce qui s'était passé avec Mack. En fait c'est sûrement parce qu'il refusait de quitter la chambre sans explications ; ouais, c'était sûrement ça._

_Remarque je ne le regrette pas car maintenant je vais mieux, mais à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai un peu de mal à pardonner a Mack. Pas qu'il ait fait quelque chose de mal, seulement… je ne sais pas vraiment._

_Je devrais peut être en parler avec lui ! _

_Ce matin j'ai couru avec Duo, on n'a pas vraiment parlé ; on s'est juste contenté de courir ensemble. C'était plutôt agréable et bizarrement, ce silence ne ma même pas gêné, je n'ai pas ressentit le besoin de le comblé. _

_Le chemin qu'il prend pour courir est plutôt sympa, en plus il doit faire a peu près la même distance que celui que je fais habituellement. _

_C'était vraiment agréable, j'aimerais bien courir avec lui tous les samedis. Je ne lui ai pas demandé ; je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le déranger, car même s'il préfère qu'on l'appelle Duo, il reste un adulte et mon professeur, je risque plus de le déranger qu'autre chose, donc je ne lui ai pas pausé la question._

_Après qu'on ait fini de courir, il m'a souri (comme d'habitude), et m'a dit qu'on se reverrait pour le cours de Karaté. Cours qui m'étais un peu sortit de la tête ces derniers jours… Je suis tout de même content que je l'aie, au moins je pourrais revoir Duo, peut être qu'il voudra bien que l'on parle un peu ensemble, et comme ça je pourrais éviter Mack ! _

_Je sais ; ce n'est pas bien d'éviter son petit copain, mais je me sens encore un peu mal à l'aise par rapport a l'autre jour, du coup j'évite d'être seul avec lui. Mais ça finira bien par arriver, malheureusement…_

_Y a un truc que j'ai remarqué y'a pas longtemps ; si on observe bien les choses dans la relation que j'entretiens avec Mack…_

… _c'est moi qui ai le rôle de la fille, non ? Depuis quand, moi, je suis quelqu'un de soumis ?_

…

_Bon, me voilà avec deux résolutions que je devrais exécuter le plus rapidement possible : Remettre les choses aux point avec Mack (je suis pas un lâche), et inverser les rôles ! Et vite (je ne suis pas une fille, et puis quoi encore) ! _

…

_Mais c'est ça qui m'embête, Mack me fait jouer le rôle de la fille ; ou me prenais pour une fille… J'en sais rien et je veux pas le savoir ! Seulement si c'est le cas, il va le regretter._

_C'est fini maintenant ; Heero Yui redevient Heero Yui ! Je suis homo et alors ? Vous êtes pas contents, c'est pareil ! Duo avait raison ; je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours le même : un type un peu asocial, maître de lui-même, qui contrôle parfaitement ce qui lui tombe dessus et qui a pour meilleurs amis Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, et récemment un ami Axel Maxwell, sans oublier mon meilleur pot de glue… j'ai nommé Réléna Peacecraft (tiens en parlant d'elle, ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vue, elle est passée où ? peut importe elle est très bien où elle est ! c'est a dire loin de moi !)._

_Et on dit adieu à la midinette en manque d'amour, qui savait plus du tout où elle en était, et qui avait du mal à accepter ce qu'elle était… autrement dit moi il y a quelques semaines... _

_Je me fais un peu pitié quand même._

_Bon, je vais mangé ! Et après, cours de Karaté !_

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Heero Yui, dimanche 19 octobre 2006

_Bon, en fait hier j'ai dis que je voulais parler au prof pour éviter Mack, mais comme j'avais des priorités (mes résolutions), je me suis dit que je pourrais toujours parler plus tard a Duo…_

_Donc après le karaté, Mack et moi on est parti dans la forêt aux alentours de la ville (elle est jolie d'ailleurs, c'est dommage qu'on n'y soit pas allé plus tôt), lui il aurait préféré aller dans un café, mais ce dont je voulais lui parler étais plutôt privé ! J'ai insisté et il m'a suivit. Disons que je lui laissait pas vraiment le choix aussi..._

_La discussion a eu un peu de mal à se faire, mais je pense qu'il a saisi. Après on a rejoint Trowa, Quatre et Axel en ville et on a passé une relativement bonne après-midi. J'aurais bien aimé parler à Duo, comme je voulais le faire, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont on aurait put parler, mais je fais confiance à Duo pour ça._

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Flash-back

Heero et Mack s'étaient arrêtés dans un coin un peu éloigner dans la forêt, là où personne ne pourrais les dérangés.

Heero était entrain de réfléchir à la façon d'aborder les choses sans vexé son petit copain, quand il se sentit enserrer violemment par la taille, les projetant ainsi contre le tronc d'un arbre. N'ayant même pas le temps de réagir, que des baisés rudes et impatients commençaient à se faufiler le long de son cou, jusqu'au prémisse de son torse, sans oublier de passer par les clavicules ; les léchant avec un plaisir non feint.

Récupérant ses esprits, et commençant un peu à paniquer malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Heero le repoussa assez brutalement.

- Je ne voulais pas faire ça !

Fit il le rouge au joues, comme si le « ça » expliquait tout.

- Je voulais seulement te parler de quelque chose, et je ne penses pas que ce soit bien d'en parler en publique.

D'abord vexé, Mack le regarda durement avant de laissé échapper un petit rire mauvais et de sourire.

- Je ne comptais pas coucher avec toi dans une forêt Heero. Je voulais seulement t'embrasser, te caresser. Tu es mon petit copain, non ? J'ai le droit alors.

Heero le regarda interdit, il avait sûrement raison… mais pourquoi n'était il pas d'accord avec lui ?

- En plus, tu es tout le temps froid avec moi. Tu m'ignores et tu passes ton temps avec Trowa et Quatre !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et puis ce sont mes amis ; je ne vais pas les abandonner uniquement pour être avec toi ; je ne vais pas rester tout le temps accrocher à toi tout de même !

- Peut être, mais tu es mon petit ami ! Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec moi qu'avec eux. Et puis un autre exemple : tu parles plus à Axel qu'à moi. Il parait même qu'il est venu dans ta chambre, alors que moi, pas une seule fois ! Si tu veux sortir avec lui, faut pas te gêné pour moi !

Mack commençait à hausser la voix, et Heero tourna la tête pour laisser fleurir un léger sourire ; son petit ami était d'une jalousie presque enfantine, voir grotesque… mais c'était mignon tout de même.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Axel est nouveau dans cet établissement, et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis délégué principal. Et puis c'est quelqu'un de gentil, et il ne veut pas sortir avec moi, je peux te l'assurer !

- Mouais, peut être, mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être ton petit copain dans cet histoire, moi !

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de câlin, et sortir avec un homme c'est nouveau, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je te l'avais pourtant dis au début, non ?

- Ouais, mais…

- Tu es allé un peu trop vite à mon goût, alors je tenais à te dire deux choses.

Le coupa Heero, le visage impassible.

- D'un, je ne suis pas une fille !

- Mais je n'ai jamais…

- ET DE DEUX, ne me force plus jamais à quoi que ce soit !

- Oui, mais je ne t'ai jamais pris pour une fille.

- Eh bien tant mieux. J'acceptes de faire des efforts, et tâche d'en faire autant ! Ca ne marche pas que dans un sens.

- Hn.

Fit Mack en baissant la tête, n'appréciant pas qu'Heero reprenne le contrôle de cette manière.

- On peut rejoindre les autres en ville maintenant. Oh, et autre chose, je ne veux plus que tu m'embrasses en publique, ça me mets mal à l'aise…

Fit Heero en se dirigeant vers la ville, Mack dans le dos, et avant que celui-ci ne proteste il rajouta :

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le but.

Mack le rattrapa, et cette fois l'enserra avec plus de tendresse, et captura ses lèvres tendrement.

Heero le regarda quelques secondes, toujours mal à l'aise lorsque ce dernier l'embrassait.

- Vu que je ne pourrais pas le faire après…

Fit simplement Mack.

Et ils partirent rejoindre les autres.

Fin du flash-back 

¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, mercredi 22 octobre 2006 

_J'en ai marre de rêver ! Non franchement, là c'est chiant !_

_D'un, je suis pas si en manque que ça…_

_Bon d'accord… peut être un peu ! Mais ça fait un peu peur de le faire avec un mec ; et puis j'ai pas envie de le faire avec Mack ! Pas que je l'aime pas, mais j'ai la quasi certitude que si on le faisait, je me retrouverais en dessous… et honnêtement, c'est pas un truc qui me tente dans l'immédiat. Je dis pas que je le ferais jamais. Mais là c'est non, donc je suis condamné à la bonne vielle méthode manuelle… ou alors je casse avec Mack et je trouve une fille qui veut bien coucher avec moi._

_Mouais, mais est-ce qu'une fille arriverait encore à m'exciter maintenant que je sais que je suis homo ? La prise de tête._

_Y a un truc qui ma fait tilt aujourd'hui. Samedi dernier, pendant que je discutais avec Mack dans l'espèce de forêt à côté de la ville ; il m'a dit : « Je ne comptais pas couché avec toi ». S'il m'aimait vraiment, il aurait dut dire quelque chose comme : « Je ne comptais pas faire l'amour avec toi », non ?_

_Ou alors c'est moi qui cherche des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas ?_

_Axel avait pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui… Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et lui m'a dit simplement que Duo avait reçu une lettre d'un certain Solo, et qu'à cause de ça, Duo était vraiment dans la merde, et comme Duo était son seul cousin ; nan, il a dit : la seul personne de sa famille à être sincèrement gentille avec lui, eh bien ça l'affectait aussi…_

_J'ai rien compris à son histoire de lettre ! Je vais pas chercher à comprendre, tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que Duo n'était pas bien, et que du coup, lui non plus. _

_Et pour changer de sujet, Axel m'a demandé comment j'ai trouvé son cousin._

_Ce qui m'a fait repenser à mon rêve (et au fait que j'aimerais bien arrêter d'en faire), du coup j'ai rougis et j'ai dû balbutier un truc comme « sympa », du coup il a retrouvé le sourire._

_Je devrais reprendre des somnifères pour dormir ! J'avais arrêté d'en prendre, puisque de toute façon avec ou sans je m'endors jamais avant minuit ; mais peut être que si j'en prends, je ferais plus de rêve._

_Le rêve en question, cette fois pas de Mack, de Trowa, de Quatre ou d'Axel._

_Rien du tout, juste un lit (très beau lit soit dit en passant ! un peu comme les lits des sultans. Tu sais ; ceux avec tout plein de coussins dessus et des couleurs rouge doré), et Duo… nu… sur le lit, dans une position qui incite au viol ! Mais là, dans mon rêve, il paraissait très consentant ! _

_Après on a commencé, Duo et moi, à jouer une scène culte d'un quelconque porno gay ; et juste au moment où j'allais… enfin juste au moment où… bon, quand j'allais le pénétrer ; eh ben je me suis réveillé…_

_Ouais, je me suis réveillé ; et avec des draps mouillés ! Pourtant je bandais encore pas mal. Alors bon ; j'ai enfilé un jogging et je suis allé courir rapidement et en revenant je me suis prit une douche bien froide !_

_Et maintenant rien que de pensé à ce puta… à cette couleur : « améthyste ». Je commence à réagir et j'ai compris pourquoi pendant le cours de Français…_

_Duo a les yeux améthyste._

_Je suis dans la merde ! J'ai envie de coucher avec Duo !_

_Bon, c'est sûr qu'il est beau, bien foutu, assez fin, de très beaux cheveux ! Et ses yeux, mmmh… sans conter qu'en plus de ça ; il est gentil, a un bon sens de l'humour, et ça lui arrive même d'être sérieux._

_Pffft…_

_Je crois que je vais devoir aller prendre une autre douche froide !_

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Heero Yui, vendredi 24 octobre 2006 

_Je m'ennuyais un peu aujourd'hui._

_Trowa et Quatre étaient partis faire un tour en amoureux. Franchement, y'a des fois où je les envies. C'est un couple parfait ! Ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien (si ce n'est mieux), ils semblent toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes, et prennent leur temps pour ce qui est de franchir les étapes. Un couple parfait je vous dit !_

_Axel lui, était parti voir Naraku. Je sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a réussit a avoir un rendez vous ; reste juste à savoir si c'est en tant qu'ami, ou probabilité de futur petit ami. Je crois que je vais me faire bavard juste pour savoir comment s'est passé son rendez vous…_

_Mack, aucune idée de l'endroit où il était._

_Du coup je suis allez voir Duo, on est allés s'asseoir dans le parc de l'école, contre un arbre. On a parlé un peu de son cours, puis ça a dérivé sur son cousin Axel (je me demande d'ailleurs si j'ai pas fait une bêtise en lui disant qu'il était avec Naraku)._

_On a parlé un peu de moi. Il m'a demandé si j'allais mieux, si j'avais plus de problème à accepter le fait que j'étais gay. Je lui ai répondu que non, et je lui ai demandé si lui ça allait mieux. _

_Il m'a regardé, étonné, puis m'a sourit en me disant : « Oh c'est de pire en pire ! Mais c'est pas ça qui va me tuer », pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ca m'a un peu perturbé sur le coup, et je ne savais plus trop quoi dire._

_Après j'ai fais la chose la plus stupide du monde ! Comme ma nourrice quand j'était petit, je me suis mis a califourchon sur lui et je lui ai embrassé le front en lui disant que le bonheur ne partait jamais très longtemps…_

_Et après…_

…

…_Et après il m'a embrassé… sur la bouche._

¤¤¤¤¤

A suivre…

Non ça ne va pas être aussi simple que ça, y vont pas ce caser ensemble comme ça

Sadique ? Depuis le temps vous devriez le savoir…

Kissou a tous


	11. reaction amoureuse

Titre: Diary's

Base: Juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … Gundam Wing 

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer: Être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous oui c'est moi, mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas n'à moi

Genre: Journal intime

je remercie encore une fois Noan, Catirella, Sailor Sayuri, cristalsky, irezumi, marnie et SNT59 pour vos review. bonne lecture.

reviews, please. vous savez bien que je les aime pourtant

**¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 11**

Journal de Duo Maxwell, lundi 6 octobre 2006 

_Kikou toi _

_Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée d'Axel ; j'avais un peu peur qu'il ne s'entende pas avec les gens de sa classe, parce qu'il est spécial mon cousin ! En fait il est un peu comme moi, toujours plein d'énergie et toujours entrain de coller ses ami(e)s. Et puis il faut pas oublier son Piou-piou… cette salle bête n'a pas arrêtée de vouloir me bouffer les doigts jusqu'à ce que je la menace d'acheter des tapettes a souri ! Elle c'est calmé la petite bête…_

_Mais je me suis inquiété pour rien ; dés qu'il est arrivé dans la classe, il s'est jeté sur Heero et ses amis. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de lui parler d'Heero ?_

_Et si cet abruti gaffait, et qu'il lui disait qu' Heero me plais physiquement ET mentalement… ? Déjà que le fait que je sois amoureux (faut pas se leurrer, je le suis et jusqu'au coude) d'un élève soit un problème ; et si en plus l'élève en question apprenait qu'il me plais je donne pas cher de ma peau !_

_Mis à part ça, c'était une bonne journée. Faut simplement ne pas oublier de dire à ce très cher cousin de moi, qu'il a pas intérêt à cafter à Heero qu'il me plait !_

_Ça serait trop la honte sinon… Et puis comment le prendrait Heero ? Déjà qu'il a du mal à accepter le fait d'être homo, alors si en plus il apprend que son prof en pince pour lui, ça va pas trop le faire._

_Et cette salope… de lettre qui n'arrive toujours pas ! Et si j'allais carrément prendre l'avion ? Je vais voir Solo pour lui demander conseil et je repars aussitôt pour mes cours._

_Je peux pas le faire, j'ai Axel à la maison maintenant (ouuuuiiinn)…_

_En parlant de lui, faut pas que j'oublie de lui faire son plat préféré ce soir._

_Ben ouais, grâce à lui, à la pause de dix heures, j'ai vu Mack piquer une crise de jalousie. Il était pas bien le Mack… Bien fait ça t'apprendra !_

_M'est qu'est-ce que je raconte encore…_

_Solo-chan au secours !_

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, vendredi 10 octobre 2006 

_Hello my diary !_

_J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter (normal depuis le temps que j'ai pas écrit dans tes pages, mais j'avais pas le temps, snif)._

_Alors de une ; il faut absolument que je trouve une cure de désintoxication contre Heero ! Je te jures, ça m'a atteint jusqu'au système sanguin. _

_Normalement, j'aurais dû encore être un peu triste du fait d'avoir casser avec Wufei… Mais non, même pas un petit peu, rien, que dalle, nada ! J'ai juste Heero dans ma tête. Alors bien sûr je souri comme un abruti parce que je suis content de le voir !_

_Un exemple en cours ; quand je leur colle une rédaction histoire d'être un peut tranquille… Je peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder ! Ses yeux, et sa bouche, rrrrah ça donne faim ! Euh… de sexe au cas ou t'aurais pas compris. Remarque, tu comprendrais de suite si tu pouvais le voir, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau ! _

_Par contre je m'inquiète un peu, depuis le début de la semaine j'ai remarqué qu'il se laissait mener par le bout du nez par ce Mack. En fait ce type doit être une pourriture et il cache bien son jeu. _

_Je suis jaloux, alors que je ne sors même pas avec Hee-chan !_

_J'espère qu'il se reprendra assez vite, parce que j'aime pas trop le voir comme ça… Je préfère le voir dans le rôle de celui qui domine ; le gars sûr de lui avec une petite pointe d'arrogance dans son attitude. Le type qui cherche toujours à en savoir plus et qui te refroidi si tu ose chambouler son petit monde. Le mec qui prend les décisions et qui se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ; même par ses amis. Le mec qui sait ce remettre en question, et admettre ses erreurs ; qui n'hésite pas à faire des efforts pour changer de comportement. Le gars super génial, même si au premier abord on le croirait pas._

_Pour reprendre où j'en étais ; quand je regarde Heero en cours, je fonds littéralement ! Surtout que dans 99 des cas, il relève la tête vers moi et fait un de ces mignons petits sourires tout timides. _

_C'est meilleur que le chocolat noir !_

_Une autre bonne nouvelle : d'après Axel, hier il aurais eu la visite de Réléna (ça serait une fille qui court après Heero), et Mack a faillit la tuer toute les trente secondes ; et Heero qui l'en empêchait._

_J'aurais donné tout ce que je possède pour voir ça. Sinon je peux payer Réléna pour qu'elle squatte tous les jours avec eux ! _

_Nan, ça ira ! Je suis sûr que mon cousin y arriverait superbement aussi._

_Sinon ; maintenant j'ai un super cousin qui me collecte des informations sur Heero Yui ! Comme ça je trouve le moyen de le faire casser avec Mack ; je le drague, subtilement, puis je sors avec lui et lui fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !_

_Et il faudrait peut être que j'arrête de rêver éveillé, parce que c'est mauvais pour ma santé !_

_Tu sais quoi ?_

_J'ai passé tellement de temps à observer Heero, que j'arrive à le dessiner de mémoire. Je regrettes seulement de pas l'avoir vu nu, parce que ça l'aurait encore plus fait !_

… _ou alors endormi._

_Je te laisse, j'ai des devoirs à corriger et puis axel a un problème en math ; donc j'ai du boulot ce soir._

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, mardi 14 octobre 2006 

_Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !_

_Axel est rentré excité comme un puce ; alors bien sûr (curieux comme je suis), je lui ait demandé ce qui le mettait dans cet état… _

_Il s'est arrêté de sauter dans tous les sens, m'a regardé fixement, et m'a lancé un : « je sais pas si j'ai envie de te le dire ». J'avais envie de le tuer quand il m'a dit ça, et il a du le voir car il m'a tout raconter…_

_Avant de revenir à la maison il était avec Heero. Il lui a parlé qu'il avait craquer sur Naraku (d'ailleurs je l'ai pressé de passer au vif du sujet, parce qu'il était prêt à me ressortir la conversation mots pour mots !), ensuite il lui a demandé pourquoi il était à côté de ces pompes._

_C'est là que ça m'intéressait, parce que j'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas vraiment bien… Et pour une fois ça ne semblait pas de la faute à son « petit copain ». Je l'aime pas ce type !_

_Enfin bref ; Heero aurait fait un rêve érotique, et pas avec son copain… ou tout du moins pas à la fin. La personne qu'il aurait vu, il la connaît, mais il a pas voulut dire qui c'était a Axel … (ouin) Et quand il s'est réveillé, il a bandé en pensant à la dernière personne !_

_HALLELUYA !_

_Il aime plus Mack (ou du moins pas assez), leur relation va pas durer et j'aurais toutes mes chances ! _

_Et je pourrais avoir Hee-chan rien que pour moi !_

_Et faut que je me fasse interner._

_Ah ! Et aussi faut que je gardes le secret, parce qu'Axel n'était pas sensé me le dire. Personne ne devait être au courant. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que moi je veux sortir avec Hee-chan ! Et qu'il m'aime et qu'on vive ensemble pour toujours._

_S'il y a des médicaments contre les gens qui se font des films tout seuls, je suis preneur._

_Le pire c'est que je deviens un peu trop sérieux… À part quand je rêves (ça fait bien rire Axel d'ailleurs)._

_Je vais me coucher, j'ai fais trop de rêves éveillé ; alors autant rêver en étant endormi, c'est plus sain !_

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, mercredi 15 octobre 2006

_Je vais lui casser la gueule à ce petit merdeux ! Je vais le butter, le lacérer, l'éventrer, le pendre avec ses tripes, le découper morceau par morceau en le maintenant en vie pour que je puisses savourer son agonie !_

_Mack Lipton, t'as beau être un gosse de riche, ça te donnes pas le droit de toucher à MON Hee-chan s'il le veut pas !_

_Petite rectification…_

_Mack Lipton, t'as beau être un gosse de riche, ça te donnes pas le droit de toucher à Hee-chan s'il le veut pas ! Ca s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel ! Je vais te poursuivre en justice et tu…_

_Mais j'ai pas le droit de faire ça, cette histoire ne me concerne pas… Que le monde est injuste !_

_Pffft…_

_Je t'expliques : Axel est rentrer énervé. Il a dit qu'il venait chercher l'un de mes Katana et qu'il allait tuer Mack._

_Ça ma écorché la gueule, mais je lui ai dit que comme c'était le « petit copain » d'Heero, il ne devait pas le tuer, car il allait faire souffrir Heero…_

_Et là il m'a tout raconter. Et pour faire court, je vais juste te dire que ce Mack voulait forcer Heero ! Je sais pas s'il avait l'intention de coucher avec, ou simplement de le toucher de A à Z ; mais en tous cas, Heero était pas d'accord ! Et LUI, il en avait rien à faire._

_Comme j'avais pas envie de finir en prison, je suis aller voir Fei-chan et je lui ai demandé s'il acceptait de faire un petit combat de karaté, parce que là j'avais vraiment les nerf et que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait un peu me calmer…_

_Il a accepté, il m'a foutu une belle raclée ; mais j'étais calmé après (enfin pour un moment seulement)._

_Après, il m'a proposé une tasse de thé (que j'ai acceptée), et on a un peu discuté..._

_Et la bonne nouvelle de la journée (fallait bien qu'il y en ai une au moins), c'est que Fei-chan a un rendez-vous avec Hilde samedi soir, pour aller au cinéma. Il l'avait appeler quelques minutes avant que je n'arrive, et il parait qu'elle avait été ravie de la proposition (tu m'étonnes ! Cette fille est un peu comme moi, et moi j'adore le cinéma !)._

_Après le petit combat, le thé et la discussion, j'étais relativement calmé ; et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Je le lui ai raconté. Il m'a confirmé que ce Mack était un salaud, et il a rajouté que moi j'étais vraiment dans la merde, parce qu'il m'avais jamais vu autant accro à quelqu'un … Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison !_

_Le fait d'en avoir reparlé m'a remis les nerfs, mais il commençait à se faire tard, et j'allais pas laisser Axel seul trop longtemps. Il aurait bien été capable de prendre mon katana pendant mon absence, et d'aller découper cet enfoiré !_

_Sinon, cher journal, tu vois que je suis dans la merde. Je suis un professeur qui est amoureux d'un de ses élèves, je suis méga jaloux, et le petit copain de l'homme que j'aime est une véritable ordure ! Et je ne peux rien faire, parce que ça ne me concerne pas…_

_Quand je t'avais dit que tu t'ennuierais pas avec moi, tu vois que j'avais pas menti !_

_DUO MAXWELL NE MENT JAMAIS !_

_Bon, faut que je te laisses, je dois noyer mes problèmes amoureux dans la jolie bouteille de vodka que j'ai dans la commode de cette chambre !_

_Et enfermer Axel à double tour dans la sienne, pour pas qu'il fasse de conneries pendant que je serais bourré..._

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, samedi 18 octobre 2006

_Salut !_

_Les cours de jeudi et vendredi m'ont aidé à évacuer ma tension, et mes pauvres élèves n'ont pas compris pourquoi il se sont retrouvés avec un contrôle surprise, interrogation oral, rédaction, ou un avec un travail de groupe._

_Être sadique, ça aide à décompresser !_

_Et comme j'avais bien décompressé ; ce matin j'étais plus frais et dispos que jamais, donc en condition idéale pour faire mon jogging. Faut dire aussi que j'ai croisé Heero ! Je lui ai proposé de courir avec moi, il était d'accord (Dieu bénisse le fait que je n'ai plus de pile dans mon Mp3, sinon je n'aurais probablement pas remarqué Hee-chan). _

_On a courut ensemble, en silence, et j'ai pu observer de tout mon saoul sa silhouette parfaite. En plus il est beau quand il court ! Tu vois ses muscles travaillés, et commencer à se perler de goûtes de sueur au bout de quelques kilomètres de course. Ces quelques goûtes qui m'ont donné une envie ardente de savouré sa peau légèrement hâlée ; elle devait avoir une légère saveur salée pour l'occasion… _

_J'ai bien été content que la course soit presque finie, car mon jogging commençait un peu à devenir étroit à un certain endroit…_

_Je l'ai quitté en lui rappelant qu'on se verrait au cours de karaté. En rentrant à la maison, j'étais encore bien excité et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de prendre une douche froide pour faire passer ça. Axel n'était pas là, alors je suis allé dans ma chambre, m'y suis enfermé à clef et j'ai pratiqué la bonne vielle méthode manuelle en pensant à celui qui m'avait mis dans cet état._

_Je reconnais que ce n'est pas vraiment bien ; il n'apprécierait sûrement pas de savoir que je me masturbe en l'imaginant nu dans mon lit en train de…_

_Je crois que t'a pas besoin de dessins ! Et puis si je continue, je suis bon pour un autre tour d'huile de coude… _

_Alors non ça ira ; je vais éviter !_

_Axel m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il mangeait avec ses amis. Ca m'a laissé le temps de me doucher tranquillement, de mettre mes draps à laver, et puis je me suis grignoté vite fais quelque chose et je suis parti pour le cours de karaté._

_Toujours aussi bien, mais je suis sûr d'une chose maintenant…_

_Je suis en manque._

_Comment expliquer que je bande 2 fois dans la même journée en l'espace d'une heure même pas ; pour quelqu'un d'habiller qui est MON élève… ?_

_Chouette ! Je viens de réaliser que c'est MON élève… donc il est un peu à moi, non ? Méchant journal ! Tu plombes mon moral… il est un peu à moi même si tu dis que non !_

_Donc après le cours de karaté, je voulais parler à Heero, mais Wufei et Naraku m'ont retenu pour prendre un café (bande de traitres, sus à l'ennemi !). _

_Bon, on a quand même bien parlé et puis c'était cool. J'ai même appris que Naraku aimait bien mon cousin et que c'était dommage qu'il soit si jeune. Je lui ai balancé que moi j'aimais bien l'un de mes élèves et qu'en plus il avait un copain ! Alors que lui comparé a moi, il avait 10 fois plus de chances, et que la différence d'âge on en avait rien à foutre, que ça servait juste à se compliquer un peu plus la vie (déjà qu'elle est pas mal compliquée, pourquoi en rajouter ?) !_

_Après je suis rentré, et quand Axel est revenu, je lui ai fait un gros câlin parce que mon moral était tombé dans mes pompes ! Et visiblement lui aussi en avait besoin. Le fait qu'il ne sorte pas encore avec Naraku lui plombait tout autant le moral qu'à moi… _

_Voilà, tu as toutes les nouvelles de la semaine petit journal._

_¤¤¤¤¤_

A suivre…

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ?

Mais je suis sur que c'est le chapitre 12 que vous attendez avec impatience, vous voulez lire le journal de Duo par raport au "baiser"

et bien il faudra attendre


	12. gros problème en perspective

Titre: diary's

Base: juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … gundam wing 

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard

Disclamer: être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous oui c'est moi, mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas n'à moi

Genre: journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

je remerci encore une fois toute mes reviewveuse et bonne lecture.

Laissez des reviews, please. Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Journal de Duo Maxwell, mardi 21 octobre 2006 

_Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle._

_Si j'avais su que ce proverbe était vrai, j'aurais plutôt prié pour que la lettre de Solo n'arrive pas. Pas que je suis pas content de l'avoir reçue, car maintenant j'ai des nouvelle de Solo-chan, et des plutôt bonnes, mais concernent ce que je lui est demandé c'est pas terrible._

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Flash back

Après sa journée de travail, Duo rentrait assez fatigué, avec en tête un jeune homme d'origine nipponne au cobalt. Machinalement il ouvrit la boite aux lettres, sortit le courrier, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, la referma et se dirigea vers la table du salon ou il tria le courrier : facture, pub, personnel.

Une fois fait, il vérifia les lettres personnelles et remarqua avec joie, retrouvant son entrain habituel, que la lettre de Solo lui était enfin parvenue.

Gamin

Je confirme que ça fait un moment que tu ne m'avais plus écrit, mais je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur étant donné que tu viens a peine d'entrée dans la vie active comme on dit. Néanmoins j'ai été ravi de trouver une lettre de toi dans ma boite, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne les problèmes qui te tombent une fois de plus dessus.

Les nouvelles de ce côté-ci de l'océan son très certainement meilleures que les tiennes, je suis enfin parvenu à séduire ma douce Maé, j'ai eu un nouvel emploi dans un hôpital de chirurgie esthétique renommé. Maé, quant à elle, est toujours rédactrice en chef de son petit, mais néanmoins merveilleux petit journal, qui semblerait-il prend un peu plus d'ampleur.

Je suis content d'apprendre que ton travail te plaise, et que tu t'entends bien avec tes élèves, mais ce n'est pas étonnant, tu attires toujours la sympathie des gens, tu es séduisant gamin donc je pense que c'est normal qu'elles soient attentives à ta personne. Quant aux filles de ton cours, je ne sais pas si en accrochant tes leçons à ton cul elles en retiendraient quelque chose car je pense que maintenant elles on probablement remarqué tes yeux, et il serait temps!

Hilde, ce nom me rappelle quelque chose, ça ne serait pas une fille aux cheveux courts qui était dans notre lycée et que tu trouvais super prétentieuse par hasard ? Sinon il est vrai que ta rupture avec Wufei n'est pas étonnante, et je suis bien content que tu l'ait fait car tu sais l'opinion que j'avais sur cette liaison.

Je sais que tu ne te laisses pas abattre, mais je pense surtout que c'est dû à ton fameux élève. D'après ce que tu m'en dis, il te plait physiquement, mais je suis sûr qu'il te plait aussi mentalement, car d'après le peu que tu m'en a dit, il correspond assez aux caractères de tes précédents petits amis.

Donc oui je me demande dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, tu es probablement amoureux, s'il a bientôt dix huit ans tant mieux pour toi, mais tu resteras légalement en faute car tu ne peux pas sortir avec un élève, même s'il est majeur.

Une chose, gamin, je ne suis pas un psychologue ni un avocat, alors la seule chose que je pourrais te dire, c'est réfléchis bien à tes sentiments et si tu arrives à savoir si c'est de l'amour, fonce mais fais bien attention à toi, j'ai pas envie que tu aies des problèmes.

Tu peux être idiot des fois, même si ta lettre faisait deux pages, je l'aurais lue, même si j'aurais un peu râlé.

S'il te plaît, informe-moi de l'avancée de ton problème, histoire que je m'inquiète pas pour rien, et pour avoir des nouvelles tout simplement.

Je te fais un Kiss américain,

prends-en soin, ils se font rares en ce moment.

Ton Solo-chan qui lui n'a pas oublié de grandir.

Duo referma la lettre et soupira bruyamment, même Solo avait compris avant lui qu'il était amoureux et il lui disait de foncer, mais il y avait Mack maintenant.

Axel, qui venait de rentrer, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et Duo ce contenta de lui tendre la lettre.

Fin du flash bak

¤¤¤¤¤

Journal de Duo Maxwell, mercredi 22 octobre 2006 

_Hello !_

_Aujourd'hui c'était assez sympa, surtout en cours, bon comme j'avais encore la lettre de Solo-chan en tête, j'étais un peu vaseux et je leur ai encore donné une rédaction (les pauvres il doivent en avoir marre), j'en ai profité pour corriger celles qui me restait (et j'en ai encore un bon paquet), de temps en temps je levais les yeux pour observer que tout ce passe bien._

_Et comme d'habitude mes yeux sont partis se fixer directement sur Hee-chan, je crois que ça me fait presque mal de l'aimer. _

_Pendant tout le cours mes yeux non pas cesser de le regarder, j'étais comme hypnotisé, et même temps il y avait cette petite voix qui me disait que je ne pourrai jamais être avec lui._

_Et là j'ai ressenti cette petite douleur, propre aux peines de cœur, cette petite douleur qui vous comprime le cœur et qui vous donne envie de pleurer ou de vous saigner à blanc pour que votre cœur vous fasse moins mal._

_Mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'attitude que l'on attend d'un prof, surtout en plein cours._

_A un moment il a relevé les yeux, et ses joues se sont légèrement teintées de rouge, je lui ai souri doucement, parce que je le trouvais mignon comme ça. Et puis aussi parce que personne n'a jamais vu Duo Maxwell triste à l'exception de Solo-chan et Fei-chan, bien que je soupçonne Axel de ne pas être dupe à mon sujet. Pas moyen que la liste s'allonge, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

_Après il a baissé la tête, je sais qu'il sentait que je le regardais assez souvent, car il avait toujours ce petit réflexe de lever la tête, mais on aurait dit qu'il s'empêchait de me regarder._

_Est-ce qu'il saurait que je l'aime ? et que ça le met mal à l'aise, ou bien il a honte de quelque chose et n'aimerait pas que je le découvre ?_

_Je pose beaucoup trop de questions qui n'auront probablement jamais de réponse._

_A la pause de quatre heures je suis allé voir Noin a la bibliothèque, elle était encore en train de lire un livre (ne s'arrête t'elle donc jamais ?). On a un peu discuté et elle m'a proposé de venir dîner un soir chez elle comme ça elle me présenterait sa petite amie. J'ai accepté de suite, tu parles, curieux comme je suis, et puis ça me changera les idées._

_Axel est invité aussi, et elle m'a demandé si je pouvais inviter Wufei et Naraku, et que bien évidemment Hilde était invitée._

_La soirée se fera ce samedi 25, j'ai hâte d'y être et de connaître la petite amie de Noin._

_D'ailleurs il serait grand temps que j'oublie Heero ne serait-ce que pour un moment (si c'est possible) et que je me concentre un peu plus sur mes ami(e)s que j'ai un peu négligés ces derniers temps._

_Bon je te laisse, c'est à mon tour de faire la popote._

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, jeudi 23 octobre 2006

_Salut !_

_Aujourd'hui, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, mais je ne me sens pas bien, je veux dire depuis hier, pendant le cour avec Hee-chan._

_Je crois que je savais que je l'aimais, mais j'ai dû vraiment m'en rendre compte durant le cours d'hier, et cette douleur au cœur, ce pincement il ne veut pas partir._

_Je l'ai vu avec Mack dans le parc, ils avaient l'air de s'entendre mieux, ça m'a fait mal, j'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer toute la rage qui s'était emparée de moi quand je les ai vus ensemble._

_C'est dur d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aimera probablement jamais, encore plus dur de savoir que cette personne sort avec quelqu'un, que vous en crevez de jalousie mais que vous ne pouvez rien dire parce que… parce que vous n'avez aucun droit sur cette personne, vous n'êtes pas un ex-petit ami, pas un ami, juste un professeur, rien de plus. Alors vous ne pouvez rien dire, parce que ça ne vous regarde pas, parce que vous êtes un adulte et son professeur, parce qu'il est mineur et votre élève, tout simplement parce que vous ne vous connaissez pas assez pour pouvoir avoir le droit de revendiquer quelque chose._

_Triste journée que celle-là, et pourtant c'est une belle journée car le soleil brille, le temps est clément, j'ai des ami(e)s précieux, un cousin fantastique, des élèves sympas et attentifs à mes cours, personne n'est mort et ma famille ne m'a pas appelé pour me dire que j'étais une honte pour eux. Alors je devrais aller bien, mais je n'y arrive pas._

_Quand je suis rentré, je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain, sous l'eau chaude de la douche, et j'ai laissé mes larmes couler simplement, parce que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, tout va trop bien dans ma vie pour que je pleure comme un adolescent, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer simplement parce que j'aime quelqu'un et que ce n'est pas réciproque._

_Tu dois me trouver bien gai aujourd'hui cher journal, je suis désolé mais il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux dire mes peines, mes souffrances…_

_Solo-chan est trop loin, Fei-chan est bien trop joyeux en ce moment, je n'ai pas le droit d'attaquer sa bonne humeur, avec la mienne qui est défaillante._

_Axel ? Il est bien trop jeune, je ne veux pas l'embêter avec des problèmes qui ne le concernent pas._

_Quoique je pourrais peut-être en parler à Piou-piou, mais je crois que tu serais jaloux, et puis il serait bien capable de me bouffer le doigt pour l'avoir embêté._

_Alors tu vois, il ne me reste que toi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? en même temps tu n'a pas vraiment le choix._

_Je suis crevé, je crois qu'être triste et pleurer peut réellement fatiguer quelqu'un, alors pour pas ressembler à un zombie en cours demain, je vais aller me coucher, mais avant je vais prévenir Axel de grignoter quelque chose._

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, vendredi 24 octobre 2006

_Etre ou ne pas être ? Telle est la question._

_Dans mon cas je crois que je devrais rajouter « un imbécile » à cette question existentielle._

_Je suis définitivement malade d'amour, mais malade tout court c'est bon aussi._

_Hee-chan, pour je ne sais quelle raison, est venu me parler après le cours. Moi, j'étais partagé entre le bonheur suprême de l'avoir à moi tout seul pour discuter, et celui de me suicider dans la seconde car c'était seulement pour discuter. _

_On est allé dans le parc on a parlé un peu de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, à mon avis._

_Après on a parlé un peu de lui, puis de moi._

_Il m'a embrassé le front._

_J'avais envie de pleurer une fois de plus, parce que c'était si doux, mais la seule chose que ça représentait était un début d'amitié._

_Et c'est après que je suis devenu malade, ou fou si tu préfères._

_J'ai vu Mack passer et quand il nous a vus, il s'est arrêté, je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je l'ai vue._

_Et là j'ai embrassé Heero, sur les lèvres._

_Si tu savais comme elles sont douces, je passerais bien ma vie à l'embrasser, et puis son odeur…_

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Flash back

Après les cours, Heero était venu parler à son professeur, il s'était dirigé vers le parc du lycée, et se trouvait à présent contre le tronc d'un des arbres qui recouvrait ce dernier.

En chemin, il avait parlé des cours, et de l'intégration d'Axel ainsi que de son rendez-vous avec Naraku.

Maintenant il était sous cet arbre et parlait de choses plus personnelles…

- Sans vouloir te gêner ou te vexer, je voudrais savoir si tu vas mieux, par rapport à la discussion que nous avions eue la dernière fois ?

- Ça ne me gêne pas, je crois pouvoir dire que je vais mieux. Surtout depuis dimanche, je crois que j'ai vraiment compris et accepté ce que je suis, c'est-à-dire moi, donc je n'ai pas à me comporter différemment.

/Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à parler aussi librement avec lui ? alors que je ne pourrai certainement pas parler de ces choses-là avec Mack. / Pensait Heero.

- Donc ça ne te gêne plus d'être gay ?

- Non, mais je ne pense pas en être arrivé au point de le crier sur tous les toits, et puis ça ne concerne personne, qu'ils le sachent ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça va leur apporter ?

Il avait dit cette phrase plus comme un évidence que comme une réelle question. Duo s'était contenté de sourire, ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'au moins Heero allait bien.

Un léger silence s'installa, où ils profitèrent uniquement du fait d'être là, de sentir le vent sur leur visage et le bruit des feuilles dans les branches. C'était un moment calme et apaisant, presque parfait auraient-ils dit si on leur avait posé la question.

Néanmoins Heero rompit se silence pour demander :

- Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Duo le regarda un moment interloqué, puis sourit. Pas l'un de ses habituels sourires, mais un sourire plus triste, plus vrai que ceux qu'il distribuait en classe.

- Oh c'est de pire en pire ! Mais c'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le tronc de l'arbre probablement centenaire.

Pris d'une impulsion, Heero se mit à califourchon sur Duo et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

- Tu sais le bonheur ne part jamais très longtemps…

Duo, surpris, redressa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, en même temps il vit Mack non loin de là, qui avait dû s'arrêter en voyant la scène.

Et, pris d'une forte jalousie, Duo embrassa tout aussi tendrement les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, se délectant avec plaisir de la douceur de ces deux lèvres qui n'avaient cessé de le tenter, de le hanter.

Une fois la fin du baiser, Mack avait disparu et Heero n'avait pas bougé, toujours à califourchon sur son professeur de philo.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire Duo repoussa Heero et bafouilla :

- Je… je suis désolé… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il se redressa et partit rejoindre sa maison, troublé par son comportement, et conscient des problèmes qu'il venait de créer à son Hee-chan.

* * *

A suivre…

ouais je suis contente de l'avoir fini.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? reviews please ?


	13. début de vacance mouvementé

Titre: Diary's

Base: Juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … Gundam Wing

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard !

Disclaimer: Être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de Gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous…oui c'est moi ! Mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas à moi…

Genre: Journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

je remercie encors une fois, Natanaelle, Noan, didilove37, Naviek, camille, irezumi, Ayaka, Iroko, SNT59, Killua11, cristalsky, Lynshan, marnie02, tiao-long et dark, pour leurs review, ainsi que tous ceux qui mon lu et laissé des commentaire depuis le début de cet fic .

Laissez des reviews, please. Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

Journal de Heero Yui, samedi 25 octobre 2006 

_Aujourd'hui tous les internes sont rentrés, moi y compris, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne. Hier, Duo m'a embrassé, hier mon PROFESSEUR de français/philosophie m'a embrassé. _

_J'aimerais bien m'expliquer avec lui, mais je ne sais pas ou il habite, mis à part que c'est en ville, de plus mon chauffeur est déjà là, et m'a avertit que mon père voulait me parler le plus tôt possible. Autrement dit, dès que je serai rentré, mon père n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer de ces phrases pathétiques consistant à prendre des nouvelles et détails du séjour de son fils en internat. _

_C'est sûrement important, mais je m'en moque, ce n'est pas ça que j'ai en tête. _

_Hier, après que Duo m'ait embrassé je suis rentré directement dans ma chambre, j'aurais voulu aller le voir et lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais je sais que je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je pense plutôt que je lui aurais rendu son baiser et que j'aurais continué. _

_C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien fait, je suis rentré dans ma chambre, chamboulé par l'effet que m'avait procuré ce baiser. _

_J'ai préfère avoir la tête claire pour parler de ce genre de choses. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas m'embrasser, Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, qu'il se sentait seul et que moi je me trouvais là, que ç'aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'aurait rien changé _

_C'est le genre de question que je me pose depuis hier soir. _

_Voyant que je ne venais pas, Trowa est venu me chercher, et il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, je lui ai simplement dit que je lui en parlerai plus tard. On est descendu rejoindre Quatre, Axel, Réléna (Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit là justement ce soir _

_) et Mack pour le dîner. _

_Je dois avouer que je l'avais un peu oubliée, enfin, pas tout à fait, mais ce soir je n'avais que le baiser de Duo en tête et sur les lèvres, une envie presque vitale qu'il recommence, mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. _

_Il était à la table des professeurs, il ne m'a quasiment pas regardé, et quand il le faisait, ses yeux étaient froids. _

_Ça m'a fait mal. _

_Je me suis senti seul. _

_Mack ne m'a pas adressé la parole, ne m'a même pas regardé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en moque. Duo était en train de me tuer avec ces yeux. _

_Réléna n'a pas lâché mon bras, même pour manger, mais je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas sa chaleur que je voulais sentir contre moi. _

_Quatre et Axel mon regardé bizarrement, ils se doutent que je ne vais pas bien, Trowa le sait déjà. _

_Le repas s'est déroulé silencieusement, meurtrier. _

_Après je suis rentré dans ma chambre, et, pour essayer de chassé l'image de Duo qui m'embrassé, puis celle de ses yeux froids, lointains, j'ai préparé mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi. _

_Là, je suis dans la voiture, le paysage défile, et je me rends compte que j'ai mal, que je ne veux pas partir, que je veux être près de Duo. _

_Est-ce que je serais amoureux de Duo ? _

_Est-ce que ça signifie, que je vais devoir souffrir d'un amour à sens unique ? _

_Ces vacances vont être longues, mais elles m'aideront à faire le point. _

_Je devrais rompre avec Mack, parce que si je doute de mes sentiments, ça veut dire que je ne me sens pas bien avec lui. Axel avait sans doute raison, je ne l'aime probablement pas, alors je devrais mettre les choses au clair à la rentrée. _

_J'espère qu'on pourra rester amis. _

_La voiture vient de s'arrêter, je pense qu'on est arrivés. Je vais m'installer rapidement, aller voir mon père, et continuer de m'installer tout en réfléchissant. _

_J'ai deux semaines pour le faire, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? _

_¤¤¤ _

Journal de Heero Yui, lundi 27 octobre 2006 

_Il m'a fallu m'habituer à la « bonne » nouvelle que m'on père m'a annoncé, avant de pouvoir en parler à quiconque, mais dans ces pages. _

_Mon père veut me voir marié, le jour de mes dix huit ans, avec Réléna Peacecraft, parce que c'est un bon parti, a t'il cru bon d'ajouter. _

_Ça représente plus un meurtre organisé à mon goût, je n'aime pas cette fille, ç'en est viscéral. Elle, elle a dû faire dans sa culotte tellement la nouvelle lui aura plus. _

_Peut-être devrais-je trouver un meilleur parti que Réléna et proposer ce choix à mon père, bien que je me doute devoir lui présenter une fille. _

_Il m'a demandé si j'utilisais le journal que m'a mère m'a donné, je lui ai répondu que non, mais à elle oui, pour lui faire plaisir. Il m'a répondu que c'était bien, car il n'y avait que les tapettes qui tenaient un journal intime, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on traite son fils de la sorte. _

_Je me demande s'il me croit, ou s' il dit ça pour me dégoûter afin que je ne l'utilise plus. _

_Peu importe. _

_J'ai pris ma décision et dès que je rentre, je romps avec Mack et je vais voir Duo pour qu'il m'explique son geste. Je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure d'expliquer ce que je ressens pour lui, mais je pense que savoir ce que lui pense vraiment pourrait m'aider à comprendre. _

_J'éviterai aussi de croiser Réléna, qui risque de ne plus me lâcher depuis cette nouvelle funeste. _

_Ma situation actuelle se résume à ça : _

_Moi, Heero Yui, 17 ans, bientôt 18, petit ami de Mack Lipton, fiancé de Réléna Peacecraft, sans doute amoureux de Duo Maxwell mon professeur de français/philo, meilleur ami du couple Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, également ami avec Axel Maxwell, cousin de mon professeur. Parents homophobes au possible, du moins mon père, étant donné que ma mère n'a pas d'avis propre. Et des tonnes de problèmes en perspective, que je ne suis même pas sûr de régler, ou même pire, de seulement imaginer. _

_Sinon je passe de relativement bonnes vacances, je suis toujours à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Il est vrai que beaucoup de personnes préfèreraient s'amuser dehors, en boite de nuit ou encore voyager. Moi, je pense que ce sont de bonnes vacances à partir du moment où je n'ai pas à voir mes parents, et comme il faut que je continue à répondre à leurs exigences, la bibliothèque est le meilleur endroit pour moi. _

_Je travaille, et quand j'en ai marre je vais dans la section roman et je « bouquine » comme diraient certains. _

_Réléna doit venir mercredi pour les fiançailles, autant dire que cette journée ne s'annonce pas des plus joyeuses, tout du moins pour moi. _

_¤¤¤ _

Journal de Heero Yui, mercredi 29 octobre 2006 

_Journée de merde, pire que ça tu meurs. _

_Ils nous ont fait un mariage remodelé en fiançailles. _

_Ce qui donne une Réléna dans un robe blanche bouffante qui donne l'impression qu'elle a pris quinze kilos, en train de beugler à tords et à travers. _

_Et OUI, beugler correspond tout à fait au cri immonde qu'elle poussait en m'apercevant. Je n'aurais pas été homo que cette vision me l'aurait rendu tout de suite. _

_Toutes les dindes de l'assistance, parce que oui, toutes les femmes de l'assemblée, s'étaient transformées en dindes pour l'occasion, et je ne parle pas de celle qui l'était déjà, gloussaient sur la merveilleuse robe de Réléna et que je ne pourrais pas y résister. _

_Ce qui est vrai, je n'ai pas pu résister à mon envie de vomir. _

_Quand aux hommes de la soirée, ils étaient assis dans un coin, en train de discuter finance avec un verre de brandy à la main, se fichant royalement de cette soirée, même mon père, bien que ce ne soit pas une surprise. _

_Heureusement Quatre et Trowa étaient la pour me soutenir dans mon calvaire. _

_Ils n'avaient pas tenté de me dire que je devrais peut-être dire à mes parents que j'étais homo pour éviter ce mariage. _

_Ils savent que ma mère aurait fait une syncope, quant à mon père il m'aurait envoyé chez le psy en me menaçant de me déshériter s'y je ne réglé pas ce problème, et il n'aurait pas pour autant annulé le mariage. _

_Au fond c'est un peu triste pour moi. Mais en même temps je ne suis pas obligé d'être fidèle à une femme que je n'aime pas et n'aimerai jamais. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'être près d'elle, je peu la refourgué dans une maison secondaire, et si mon père veut un petit-fils, et bien il y a toujours les opérations pour lui implanter de mon sperme, bien que l'idée me révolte et me dégoûte. _

_Mais on ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut, et les riches n'échappent pas à la règle. _

_Réléna reste dormir, et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant fumé que depuis que je suis rentré de vacances, je devrais arrêter car je tousse de plus en plus ces derniers temps, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir, mais mon père me le reprocherait sûrement. Donc évitons de prendre des risques inutiles, hn ? _

_J'aimerais bien parler à Duo, à la soirée j'ai appris que c'était un gosse de riche lui aussi, ou plutôt que ç'en était un. J'aimerais savoir comment il a fait pour s'en sortir, si ça pouvait m'éviter de me marier, ça m'arrangerait _

_Et puis maintenant j'ai une excuse pour lui parler, comme ça si je ne trouve pas le courage de lui demander pour le baiser, j'aurai ça sous la main. _

_Réléna a voulu me rejoindre dans ma chambre pour passer la nuit, mais j'avais verrouillé la porte et ai fait semblant de dormir. _

_Bien que si ç'avait été le cas, les coups de cette dinde sur la porte m'auraient sûrement réveillé. _

_J'espère qu'elle repartira demain, de toute façon je vais à la bibliothèque et je ne pense pas que les études fassent partie de ses priorités, je doute même qu'elle puisse avoir des priorités. _

_Je suis peut-être un peu méchant avec elle, mais cette situation ne me plait pas, je n'aime pas l'idée d'être rattaché à une personne que je n'aime pas. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus pardonner à mon père, à présent. Je ne peux que lui en vouloir d'essayer de contrôler ma vie, et tout ce qui m'entoure. _

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Heero Yui, samedi 1 novembre 2006

_Les choses vont de mieux en mieux, j'aime l'ironie. _

_Bon j'exagère, Réléna est partie, grâce à mes séjours prolongés à la bibliothèque, et ça c'est bien. _

_Ce qui l'est moins, c'est que Mack m'a appelé. _

_Alors bien sûr, vu que je l'avais au bout du fil, j'ai voulu rompre, le plus tôt étant le mieux et même si ça parait lâche, ça me ferait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Enfin ça c'est ce que j'ai pensé. _

_Il m'a interdit de rompre avec lui, j'ai voulu lui raccrocher au nez, mais il a ajouté « sinon ». _

_Ça a attisé ma curiosité, me voilà comblé, je pense que j'aurais dû raccrocher et me foutre ma curiosité au cul, voilà ce que je pense maintenant. Et une chose est sûre : je ne l'aime plus du tout, enfin si je l'ai aimé un jour. _

_Il m'a dit qu'il dirait à mon père que je suis homo. _

_Je lui ai rétorqué qu'il n'avait aucune preuve, et que la seule qu'il avait consistait à montré sa propre homosexualité en avant, et que je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. _

_Il s'est mis à rire et m'a dit que ça faisait presque un mois que je ne sortais plus avec aucune fille, ce qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant, que tout le monde pouvait prouver ce fait. Il a aussi dit qu'il m'avait vu embrasser le professeur Maxwell, et qu'étant un ancien riche, son homosexualité avait fait parler de lui, qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre quiconque qu'il disait la vérité, et puis que je traînais avec deux homos (là, il parlait de Trowa et Quatre) et que leur homosexualité ne serait vraiment pas difficile à prouver. _

_Je lui ai dit de ne pas mêler mes amis et le professeur Maxwell à tout ça, que ça n'avait rien avoir avec eux. _

_Il s 'est mis à rigolé et m'a dit qu'on se reverrait à la rentrée et qu'il faudrait qu'il m'apprenne quelques petites choses sur le sexe gay. Puis il a raccroché. _

_Tout est devenu noir dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre, piégé, condamné à un destin inéluctable. _

_J'ai toujours su que j'étais dans une cage d'orée, mais elle était très grande, comme une volière. Mais maintenant je la vois se rétrécir, m'empêchant de battre des ailles, me faisant connaître la peur des espaces clos, réduits, mon souffle devenant difficile, mon cœur battant fort dans ma poitrine, affolé. _

_Ça me fait peur, je me sens pris au piège, je sais qu'il est sérieux, et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Il n'hésitera pas à se servir de mes amis pour m'atteindre. _

_Si seulement je pouvais voir Duo, lui au moins il pourrait m'aider, il pourrait me calmer, et me rassurer, me dire que tout va bien et que je suis toujours moi. _

_Je vais rester dans ma chambre aujourd'hui, la musique à fond, je ne sais pas si mes réflexions me mèneront bien loin, mais j'en ai besoin. _

_Pour me calmer. _

_Analyser la situation. _

_Je sais que c'est un peu honteux, mais je là, je pleure. _

_La pression, la tension, la peur du lendemain, je pourrais sûrement me chopper un ulcère avec tous les problèmes qui me tombent dessus. _

_Je n'aime pas me savoir dominé, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? _

_Si je n'obéis pas à Mack, Trowa et Quatre vont avoir de gros problèmes, sans compter ce qu'il pourrait faire au professeur Maxwell. _

_Je crois que j'aurais du continuer à le détester, si j'avais fait ça, je n'aurais jamais su que j'étais homo, je ne serais jamais sorti avec Mack, Trowa et Quatre ne risqueraient pas d'avoir des problèmes par ma faute, et je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de Duo, enfin je crois… _

_Peut-être devrais-je faire semblant d'aimer Réléna, mes parents seraient contents, ne plus m'approcher de Maxwell sauf pour les cours, Mack n'aurait plus de preuve et je pourrais casser. _

_Je ferai sûrement ça._

_

* * *

_

A suivre...

alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? review


	14. petit espoir appellé amour

Titre: Diary's

Base: Juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … Gundam Wing

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard !

Disclaimer: Être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de Gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous…oui c'est moi ! Mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas à moi…

Genre: Journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

Laissez des reviews, please. Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Journal de Heero Yui, lundi 3 novembre 2006

_Les choses sont vraiment compliquées ces derniers temps, je suis resté tout le week-end dans ma chambre, la musique à fond, pour trouver une solution à mes problèmes. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, juste que la situation paraissait désespérée._

_Au fond de moi, je sais que je devrais appeler quelqu'un pour m'aider, ou me rassurer. _

_La seule personne qui me vient à l'esprit c'est Duo, j'aimerais l'entendre me rassurer, me dire que ça va s'arranger, qu'il sera là pour moi._

_J'ai l'impression de me faire de beaux films, mais comme tous les films il ne sont pas réels. _

_Je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone, donc impossible de l'appeler, quand bien même je l'aurais eu, est-ce qu'il m'aurait aidé ? Est-ce qu'il aurait accepté de m'écouter ? Est-ce qu'il m'aurait trouvé une solution ?_

_Je ne pense pas, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas si j'aurais eu le courage de lui dire ce qui m'arrive, ou même de lui téléphoner._

_Je vais plutôt appeler Trowa, je lui avais dit que je lui raconterai ce qui m'arrive, et lors de la soirée de fiançailles ce n'était vraiment pas une priorité, et il n'y avait pas autant de problèmes._

_Je ne sais pas s'il pourra m'aider à trouver une solution, mais j'espère que le fait de parler pourra m'aider à évacuer toutes ces tensions que j'accumule ces temps-ci._

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Heero sortit de ça chambre enfila une veste, et se dirigea vers le salon. Une fois qu'il aperçut ça mère, il lui dit simplement :

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, je reviendrai vers cinq heures mère.

- Tu ne devrais pas passer toute tes journées à la bibliothèque, pense à te reposer, ou va voir tes amis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Et sur ce, il partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivé devant l'édifice, il s'assit devant les marches, prit sont téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Quatre. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'on décroche.

- Quatre ! c'est moi Heero, est-ce que toi et Trowa pouvez me rejoindre devant la bibliothèque ?

- …

- D'accord je vous attends.

Comme il l'avait pensé Trowa se trouvait bien chez le petit blondinet. Ces deux-là respiraient vraiment le bonheur, il ne devait pas y avoir meilleur couple dans ce monde, en tous cas c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de voir arriver ses amis. Il avait réfléchi à la manière d'aborder le sujet, mais n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il devait en parler, maintenant que ses amis étaient la.

- Bonjour Heero !

Fit le petit blond à l'adresse de son ami.

- Bonjour Quatre, Trowa.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête en guise de salut.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je croyais que tu n'avais pas de temps pour tes amis car tu devais travailler, réviser etc… dans le but de ne pas régresser et si possible augmenter encore tes notes.

Fit le jeune arabe amusé par le comportement de son ami ces dernier temps.

- A moins que tu ne tentes d'échapper à ta splendide fiancée.

- Non, elle est déjà partie et elle n'a rien de splendide.

- Je le sais bien, je voulais juste te taquiner un peu. Alors, raconte nous ce qui ne va pas, si ce n'est pas Réléna.

Heero les observa en silence pendant quelques minutes. Devait il leur parler du baiser de Duo, du chantage que lui avait fait Mack ? Il n'était vraiment plus sûr de savoir s'il devait leur en parler ou pas. Mais ne les avait ils pas appelés justement pour avoir un peu de soutient.

- C'est si compliqué que ça ?

Fit Trowa, qui trouvait que le mutisme de son ami était révélateur.

- Oui, c'est assez compliqué, je ne sais plus si je dois vous en parler.

- Tu peux nous faire confiance Heero, jamais on ne te trahira, et puis si tu ne nous le dit pas on ne t'en voudra pas.

- Oui, mais…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, prit une bouffé d'air et se décida à leur dire.

- Le vendredi avant les vacances, Duo m'a embrassé.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, surpris, est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu ? est-ce que Heero parlait bien de Duo Maxwell ?

- Le professeur Maxwell t'as embrassé ?

Fit Quatre pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.

- Oui, il m'a embrassé,... sur la bouche.

Cru bon d'ajouter Heero, malgré les rougeurs qui avaient gagné ses joues.

- Pourquoi ?

Reprit le blond.

- Je ne sais pas, mais Mack nous a vus, en tous cas c'est ce qu'il m'a affirmé au téléphone samedi.

- Aouch.

- Comme tu dis. Je pensais rompre avec lui à la rentré parce que j'avais préféré le baisé de Duo et que… que j'aurais bien aimé qu'il recommence.

Finit-il les joues couleur écrevisse.

- Ben c'est une bonne choses qu'il t'ai vu non ? bien que conserver son amitié risque d'être dur.

- Non, je ne veux pas de son amitié, en tous cas plus maintenant.

- Et c'est là qu'est le problème.

Intervint Trowa pour la seconde fois.

- Oui ! Il ne veut pas rompre, et m'a dit que si je le faisais il dirait à mon père que je suis homo…

- Mais il n'a aucune preuve, et il ne risquera pas de révéler sa propre homosexualité juste pour te garder.

S'emporta Quatre, coupant la parole à son ami, qui soudainement n'aimé plus vraiment Mack.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit aussi, il m'a rétorqué que ça faisait un mois que je ne sortait plus avec aucune fille, que j'avais embrassé Duo Maxwell anciens gosse de riche et dont l'homosexualité aurait fait scandale, et que je traînais avec vous et que votre homosexualité ne serais pas difficile à prouver.

- Si je le tenais, il ose s'en prendre à toi de cette manière et s'attaque à notre vie privé, ce petit…

- Calme toi Quatre, tu es aussi doux qu'un ange tu ne risques pas de lui faire du mal et puis tu le regretterais après. Quant à toi Heero je crois que tu as vraiment de sérieux problèmes. Le problème prioritaire devrait être Mack, mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux faire avec lui. Donc je te conseille d'aller voir Duo et d'avoir des explications pour son geste, s'il t'aime peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider à trouver une solution.

- Hn.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, réfléchissant à une manière éventuelle de se débarrasser de Mack, et aussi à la façon d'aborder le professeur Maxwell.

- Je ne pourrai pas aller le voir, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire : Duo pourquoi tu m'as embrassé dans le parc, pas que je n'ai pas apprécié, bien au contraire c'est même mieux qu'en rêve, je crois même que je suis amoureux de toi, mais tu sais Lipton menace de révéler à mes parents que je suis homo si je romps avec lui qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Heero ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, en revanche Trowa et Quatre eux avaient très bien entendu.

- Tu est amoureux de Duo ?

Heero se mit a rougir, une fois de plus, et il commençait à maudire la coloration trop fréquente de sa peau.

- Hein, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça Trowa ?

- C'est ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant, et aussi que tu rêvais de lui.

Heero baissa la tête, ne sachant plus où se mettre tellement il se sentait honteux.

- Et dire que tu le détestais au début de l'année.

Le taquina gentiment Quatre.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Et encore une fois les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, Trowa le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit chez le petit blond, sans qu'Heero ne proteste.

Il avait besoins de ses amis en cet instant, et ils étaient là pour lui, alors tout n'était pas si noir, finalement.

- On verra ça plus tard, tu viens dormir à la maison, on préviendra ta mère une fois rentrés et elle te fera envoyer quelques affaires.

¤¤¤

Journal de Heero Yui, mercredi 5 novembre 2006

_Je ne pensais pas rester chez Quatre aussi longtemps, ça fait 2 jours que je suis là. On ne peut pas dire que je vais mieux, mais disons que Trowa et Quatre sont là, donc ça va. _

_Ma mère m'a fait apporter des vêtements pour 4 jours, donc je pense qu'elle veut que je ne rentre pas avant vendredi. Ça ne dérange pas Quatre que je reste et puis comme ça il peut aussi inviter Trowa, ça ne paraîtra pas suspect aux yeux de ses parents, en admettant qu'il se soucient de ses fréquentations. Bien que je doive reconnaître que ses parents sont d'avantage des parents que les miens._

_Quatre, Trowa et moi avons décidé d'aller chez le professeur Maxwell avant la fin des vacances. Disons plutôt que Quatre a décidé, Trowa a approuvé, et moi je suis parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

_Le petit blondinet dit qu'il faudrait régler cette affaire de baiser avant la reprise des cours, que ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien pour moi, mais c'est sur que j'aurai ça en moins sur les épaules. Et au moins j'aurai une idée de la façon dont je devrai me comporté avec Lipton après les vacances._

_Grâce aux contacts de ses parents, Trowa a pu trouver l'adresse de Duo, bien que l'idée ne me plaise pas vraiment, je crois que c'est la seule chose a faire. Et puis comment aurais-je fait pour lui parler si je ne savais pas où le trouvé ? De plus je ne pense pas que Mack me laisse parler à Duo une fois rentré à l'internat._

_Normalement nous partons dans deux heures, Quatre a déjà réservé des chambres à l'unique Hôtel de la petite ville, il s'est occupé du transport, des affaires dont on pourrait avoir besoin. En somme il s'est occupé de tout._

_Nous devrions arriver ce soir. Trowa et Quatre devraient m'accompagner jeudi pour aller parler à Duo. Ils ont peur que je rebrousse chemin une fois devant la porte._

_Je dirais que ça serait plus dur de me faire sortir de la chambre d'hôtel, mais une fois que je suis résolu à faire quelque chose, je ne recule pas. C'est juste le départ qui bloque._

_Ça me fait peur. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

_Je crois que je l'aime._

_Axel me l'avait suggéré quand je lui avais raconté mon rêve, et il ne savait même pas que c'était de Duo dont il s'agissait._

_Et puis quand je ne pense à rien, plutôt quand j'essaye de ne penser à rien, je me rappelle de la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. _

_Ça me rend un peu triste, parce que maintenant j'ai froid, mes lèvres, elles, sont froides. _

_J'ai tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau pour que la chaleur revienne._

_Je suis amoureux de Duo._

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Heero Yui, jeudi 6 novembre 2006

_Je ne sais pas exactement dire comment je me sens._

_Heureux._

_C'est un peu faible._

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Flash black

Quatre et Trowa avaient accompagné Heero jusqu'à la porte de leur professeur Duo Maxwell, afin d'obtenir des explications sur le baiser que celui-ci lui avait donné à Heero.

Heero était resté quelques minutes devant la porte, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il finit par frapper à la porte.

Une fois que Duo eut ouvert la porte, Trowa et Quatre s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

Duo regarda Heero qui se trouvait devant ça porte, les joues déjà rougies par la gêne, étonné, puis ses yeux se firent plus froids…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Dit-il sur un ton de reproche, Heero baissa la tête, se disant que Duo ne voulait certainement pas parler du baiser, qu'il considérait probablement ce dernier comme une erreur. Cette pensée fit mal au cœur d'Heero et il se retint de ne pas pleurer.

- Euh, je … je voudrais savoir… pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé, la dernière fois ?

Demanda Heero, plus très sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, peut-être n'aurait-il dû jamais venir.

- mfff… entre.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et le laissa entrer, lui indiquant le salon. Pour chasser un peut sa gêne, il demanda :

- Axel n'est pas la ?

- Non, il est chez Naraku. Assieds-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Café noir, s'il te plait.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise de le tutoyer, est-ce qu'il en avait encore le droit ? la façon dont Duo l'avait accueilli était assez froide.

Duo revint avec deux café bien noirs, il sentait qu'ils en auraient besoin tous les deux.

- Je crois que tu ne va pas apprécier la raison… pour laquelle je t'ai embrassée. Il vaudrait mieux que tu oublies.

- Non !

Hurla t'il presque.

- …Je veux savoir.

Termina t'il les rouges joues, conscient de s'être emporté pour rien.

- Bien, dans ce cas.

Duo prit une gorgé de café, tandis qu'Heero faisait de même, il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, les réouvrit et dit d'un ton qui se voulait calme et posé :

- C'est parce que je t'aime.

Heero rougit subitement, et faillit lâcher sa tasse, tellement la réponse l'avait surprise. Vu la manière dont Duo l'avait accueilli, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et pour contrôler son envie de partir en courant, il demanda :

- Alors, pourquoi tu as été si froid avec moi après ?

Duo l'observa un moment.

- Tu es mineur, tu es mon élève, et tu ne nourris pas ce genre de sentiment à mon égard, le mieux est que je t'oublie et que toi tu oublies ce baiser maintenant.

- C'est faux…

Dit presque timidement Heero.

- Je suis peut-être mineur et ton élève, mais… mais je… je t'aime aussi.

Finit-il, la tête basse, le visage clairement rouge.

- Et ton petit copain.

Fit Duo, décidé a rester calme malgré son envie d'embrasser le jeune imbécile qui se trouvait dans son salon.

- Je voulais rompre à la rentrée, je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu voulais ?

- Si je romps, il dira à mes parent que je suis homo, et il se servira de mes amis et de vous pour le prouver.

Heero s'était remis à pleurer, malgré le fait qu'il se l'était interdit. Duo s'était rapproché et l'avait pris dans ses bras, le berçant et déposant quelques baisers sur le front, la joue, et sur la bouche de SON Heero pour le calmer.

- Ce morveux risque de le payer très cher.

* * *

A suivre… 

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensés ? reviews ?


	15. Pour lui

Titre: Diary's

Base: Juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … Gundam Wing

Couple: 3X4, le reste ça viendra plus tard !

Disclaimer: Être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de Gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous… oui c'est moi ! Mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas à moi…

Genre: Journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

Je remercie encore une fois Sailor Sayuri, Noan, Iroko, cristalsky, didilove37, Catirella, Natanaelle, EyPi, marnie02, SNT59, kuroi sekai, Teishi-no-yoru, Naviek, JustShadows, ilham pour leurs reviews

Laissez des reviews, déchaînez vous lol.

Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite, surtout en ce moment j'ai besoin de motivation.

**

* * *

Chapitre 15**Journal de Duo Maxwell, samedi 25 octobre 2006 

_Kikou petit journal._

_Hier j'ai fait une bourde monumentale, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Je pense que je vais devoir m'expliquer avec lui de mon geste._

_Pendant le dîner j'ai essayé d'être distant et indifférent à tout ce qui ce passait dans la salle. Comme pour lui transmettre le message : « oublie, c'était une erreur, regarde, moi j'ai déjà oublié »._

_Je sais que je ne mens jamais, et je n'ai pas menti, parce que mon regard pouvait dire aussi: « j'ai fait une bourde, et faut que je la répare alors STP oublie, ça m'aidera beaucoup »_

_Aujourd'hui c'est les vacances, son chauffeur est venu le chercher, il semblait pensif._

_Est-ce que ce serait à cause de moi ? _

_De mon comportement hier, lors du baiser ? Lors du dîner ?_

_Peut-être que durant les vacances il aura oublié et que je n'aurai pas besoin de m'expliquer. _

_Je sais, c'est lâche._

_Mais je suis lâche. _

_A la naissance il fallait choisir entre lâcheté ou mensonge. J'ai préféré être lâche plutôt que menteur. Il y a trop d'inconvénients à être menteur il faut savoir être crédible, tandis que lâche faut juste savoir courir, et moi j'ai de très bonnes jambes, donc tout va bien, non ?_

_A part ça, j'avais pas trop la tête à sortir aujourd'hui, mais j'étais invité chez Noin pour découvrir qui était sa petite amie, comme j'étais tout de même curieux (on se refait pas) je me suis motivé. _

_J'ai taché de faire preuve d'enthousiasme, même si je n'avais que lui et ses lèvres en tête. _

_La soirée s'est relativement bien passée, Noin nous a présenté sa petite amie, Catherine, il se trouve qu'elle est la cousine et confidente de Trowa Barton, l'un des meilleurs amis d'Heero. _

_D'après elle, son cousin va vraiment bien avec Quatre et que c'est parti pour durer indéfiniment, sur ce coup-là, je m'étais pas trompé. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'Heero a pu l'accepter aussi vite, et c'est pas plus mal._

_Sinon c'est une jeune fille très charmante, elle est prof de danse dans un club en dehors de la ville, à croire qu'on est entourés uniquement de profs. _

_Noin et elle se sont rencontrées à l'un de ses cours et non pas pu se lâcher ensuite. C'est mignon._

_Comme quoi l'amour est parfois simple. En tous cas pas quand ça me concerne ! C'est vrai, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? _

_Sinon c'est officiel Wufei et Hilde sortent ensemble, mais je pense qu'eux ne le sauront que demain._

_Faut voir tout ce qu'ils ont pu boire, ils étaient vite bourrés, qui dit bourrés dit plus d'inhibition, qui dit plus d'inhibition, dit comportement entreprenant et ça finit par un roulage de palot en règle pendant toute la soirée. _

_Pourtant il doivent savoir qu'il ne faut jamais boire en fin de semaine, on est crevé, on pense qu'à s'amuser et se coucher, alors évidemment l'alcool fait plus vite effet._

_C'est pour ça que je n'ai bu qu'un verre, pas vraiment envie de gâcher la soirée parce que je suis bourré et que je pleure comme une madeleine parce que j'ai fait une connerie._

_Pour ce qui est d'Axel et Naraku, ils ont parlé toute la soirée dans leur coin. Je crois que le cousin lui a montré toute l'étendue de sa science pour l'impressionner et lui prouver qu'il était plus mature qu'il n'y parait. _

_Je crois que je vais demander à Naraku de le garder quelques jours chez lui le temps que je refasse le point, qu'il ne subisse pas mon humeur de merde, et qu'il en profite._

_Donc en résumé c'était une bonne soirée, qui aurait été sûrement meilleure pour moi si je n'avais pas embrassé Heero devant le salaud qui lui sert de petit copain…_

_Impoli, moi !?!_

_Et alors ? Je vois pas pourquoi je serais poli avec un type comme lui, non mais et puis quoi encore !_

_Bon je vais me coucher._

_Faut pas que j'oublie de demandé à Naraku d'embarquer Axel le plus tôt possible._

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, mercredi 29 octobre 2006

_Hello !!_

_Aujourd'hui Axel par chez Naraku._

_J'ai réussi à convaincre Axel d'y aller (en même temps, j'ai pas eu besoin d'argumenter trois plombes) même s'il m'a un peu harcelé avec ses : « - Pourquoi tu me vire de la maison ? c'est à cause de moi ? à cause de Piou-piou ? à cause de… »_

_Et j'en passe._

_Quant à Naraku, quand je lui ai expliqué ma désastreuse situation, il a accepté, c'est pas formidable ça ?_

_Sans déconner, moi et Wufei on va ranger l'appartement de Naraku, et lui pendant ce temps il restera avec Axel dans le café de la ville à discuter de tout et de rien. En espérant que ça dérive sur « je t'aime » et « moi aussi », bon je sais que je rêve, mais c'est ma façon de reprendre du poil de la bête. _

_Puis il est mignon mon petit cousin mais en ce moment il fait du surplace, c'est vrai qu'il le voit plus que d'habitude, mais ça avance pas des masses. Alors moi et Wufei on a mis ce plan en place, enfin j'ai mis le plan en marche et Wufei n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre, niark, niark._

_Et comme je suis un génie, ils sortent enfin ensemble. _

_Et là, tu as un Duo boosté un max pour les trois prochaines heures._

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Flash back

Duo et Wufei venaient de finir de ranger l'appart et se dirigeaient à présent vers le petit café de la ville.

Duo pestait contre le bordel qui régnait dans l'appart et disait qu'il était crevé, que même le plus bel éphèbe de la planète aurait du mal à le faire bouger plus que nécessaire autrement dit :« appart de Naraku direction café, puis café direction son lit » pas très compliqué comme plan.

Tandis que Wufei écoutait les lamentations de son ami d'une oreille distraite, il se demandait si son frère avait enfin décidé que l'age n'avait rien avoir avec les sentiments.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au café, ils trouvèrent Axel les joues écarlates. Duo curieux s'installa à une table assez proche pour entendre la conversation et assez loin pour être discret à leurs yeux.

Wufei, lui, se demandait ce qu'il foutait là et si cet abruti d'américain allait encore lui attirer des ennuis, cependant il s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je ne voulais pas te gêner en te disant que je t'aime. Si ça te gêne tant que ça tu n'as qu'à faire comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Fit Naraku d'une voix piteuse, maudissant la moustache de lait qui était apparue au-dessus des lèvres d'Axel, lui donnant un air trop mignon qui lui avait fait révéler ses sentiments et faisait rougir le blondinet.

/Il est vraiment mignon comme ça, j'ai envie de l'embrasser/

Se dit Naraku.

- C'est… ce… ce n'est pas que… ça me gêne… je ne m'y attendais pas… c'est tout.

Fit Axel dont le cœur battait encore étrangement vite.

- Je t'aime aussi, je pensais que tu savais déjà.

Finit-il un peu confus.

Naraku sourit tendrement, effaça du pouce la moustache de lait, faisant rougir Axel d'avantage. Le chinois lui prit le menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Heureux, finalement, d'avoir suivi son instinct. Et ses amis qui l'avaient encouragé.

Quand ils entendirent des applaudissements suivit d'un :

- BRAVO, BRAVO, C'était pas trop tôt, hein mon Feifei ?!

- Quand tu récupéreras tes 22 ans fais-moi signe, tu veux ?!

- Rabat-joie !

Les deux autres, passé le moment de surprise, se retournèrent vers eux.

- DUO !

- Oui ?

Fit précipitamment Duo, se tournant vers son cousin et se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et aussi qu'il aurait dû les attendre chez Naraku.

- Oups.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Duo ? Tu n'étais pas censé nous attendre chez Naraku ?

Gronda Axel, d'un ton menaçant pour cacher son embarras.

- Euh…

Fit Duo qui cherchait une excuse rapide et valable.

- On est venu prendre un café, et en plus ça tombe bien c'est un café.

- Y en avait aussi chez mon frère, tu sais.

- Merci Wufei, surtout ne m'aide pas, c'est tellement mieux de m'enfoncer.

Naraku partit dans un fou rire, vite rejoint par Axel, Wufei et Duo.

¤¤¤¤

Journal de Duo Maxwell, samedi 1 novembre 2006 '_lut !! _

_depuis mercredi Axel est chez Naraku. Il passe me faire un petit coucou le soir, comme je le pensais il rayonne de joie._

_Mais maintenant je me demande si j'ai pas fait un bêtise de le laisser dormir chez Naraku._

_Si j'ai pas fait une bêtise de le faire sortir avec Naraku._

_Que vont penser ses parents ? Vont-ils l'accepter ou le déshérité ? Ils me l'avaient confié dans le but de le remettre dans le droit chemin… _

_Je sais pas si les chemins sont droits, mais je pense pas que la voie qu'a suivi Axel plaise à ses parents. En même temps, ils ont même pas appelé pour prendre des nouvelles ou savoir comment je m'en sortais avec leur petit monstre._

_Mais s'ils le déshéritent, comment va faire mon ch'tit cousin ? Il n'a pas encore fini ses études et puis ça coûte cher, mine de rien._

_Je dois être bon que pour créer des problèmes aux gens qui m'entourent._

_Bon je pense que ce genre de questions mérite réflexion, mais quand on a plusieurs chose en tête, c'est pas facile._

_J'ai fait un rêve que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps._

_J'avais onze ans, j'étais dans la cours de récré et je regardais parler mon meilleur ami, puis je l'ai entraîné plus loin et je lui ai dit naïvement, sans crainte que je l'aimais, puis je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a repoussé brutalement, s'est essuyé les lèvres avec rage et m'a gueulé dessus de ne plus l'approcher et que si je tentais de le faire, il dirait à mes parents que j'étais rien qu'un petit pédé. Après il ne m'a plus adressé la parole et faisait tout pour que ma vie soit un enfer, et quand personne ne pouvait l'entendre, il me disait que c'était la seule chose que méritait un pédé comme moi._

_C'était plus un souvenir qu'autre chose, j'étais bien naïf à l'époque et mon meilleur ami était aussi mon premier amour. C'est difficile d'aimer un hétéro, homophobe de surcroît mais il n'a jamais rien dit, il n'a dit à personne que j'étais gay, ça m'a préservé quelques années, même si ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire la crise de l'adolescence et puis j'ai rencontré Solo à cette période et il m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est grâce à lui que maintenant je m'assume totalement, et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle c'est mon meilleur ami et uniquement un ami._

_Je me demande pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça ?_

_Est-ce que c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour Heero ?_

_Est-ce que j'aurais peur qu'il vive la même chose ? ou alors qu'il me repousse comme mon ex meilleur ami ? Qu'il me déteste ? Qu'il m'en veuille de l'avoir embrassé sans sa permission ? _

C'est vrai que ce matin je ne me sentais pas terriblement bien, que j'avais envie de le retrouver, voir si tout allais bien. Mais je crois que je ne ferais qu'empiré les choses, et puis ce Lipton risquerait de faire des conneries à cause des miennes.

_Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire serait de m'éloigner d'Heero, mais je sens que je ne pourrais plus le faire. _

_En étais-je capable avant ?_

_Est-ce que je pourrais me passer de ces sourires timides qu'il m'offre en rougissant légèrement ? Son visage neutre quand il réfléchit ? Son air exaspéré quand Réléna Peacecraft s'accroche à son bras ? De son air contrit, boudeur quand quelque chose d'imprévu lui arrive ? De sa façon de rester maître de lui-même ? De ses sourires francs lorsqu'il est entouré de ses amis ? Se rend-il seulement compte qu'il sourit ?_

_Est que je pourrais me passer des nos conversations ? De la sincérité avec laquelle il les aborde ? de sa façon de parler avec moi, comme s'il n'y avait pas de tabou ? comme si j'étais un confident de longue date ?_

_Pourrais-je me passer de sa gentillesse à mon égard ? de sa douceur ? de ses lèvres sur mon front ? sur mes propres lèvres ? de cette chaleur qui me fait me sentir bien quand il est là ?_

_Je ne crois vraiment pas en être capable..._

_Pourquoi des choses aussi compliquées m'arrivent ? ne pourrais-je pas être heureux comme tout le monde ? _

_Faut-il que j'endure autant d'épreuves pour grandir ? ne suis-je déjà pas assez grand ?_

_il ne semble pas y avoir d'issue. Je semble condamné à devoir oublier Heero. Même si je ne m'en sens pas capable…_

_Il le faudra bien…_

_Pour lui…_

* * *

A suivre…

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ça mérite une review ?


	16. Heero et Duo

Titre: Diary's

Base: Juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … Gundam Wing

Couple: 3X4, et enfin pour votre plus grand bonheur : 01x02

Disclaimer: Être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de Gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous…oui c'est moi ! Mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas à moi…

Genre: Journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

Killua11 :_Kikou !! C'est moi ! The bêtalectrice of Tenshi !! (j'ai pris la liberté de le noter vu que Tenshi l'a encore oublié ! Méchante Tenshi !) Bon, ça fait déjà quelques chapitres que je corrige dans l'ombre (et oui, ma spécialité) et je me dévoile désormais au grand jour ! lol. _

_Bon, bref, faut que je m'arrête, j'ai encore du pain sur la planche ! Boby, Tenshi et Tsuki se sont donné le mot pour me faire travailler toutes en même temps…-- et après on se plaint que j'écris pas mes fics ?! _

_Bon, sinon bonne lecture ! Courage Tenshi_

_(tenshi: gomen puce j'oublie toujours de te mettre, mais ze t'adore) _

Dédicace à Tsuki-no-Shinigami qui m'a motivé et donné quelques idées pour la suite de cette fic, marchi ma puce, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

Je remercie encore Sailor Sayuri, cristalsky, Noan, Natanaelle, ilham,SNT59, Hlo, JustShadows, kuroi sekai, didilove37, Tsuki-no-Shinigami, EyPi, Iroko, marnie02, Lynshan, kit, dark pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir

Laissez des reviews, please. Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Journal de Duo Maxwell, lundi 3 novembre 2006 Salut petit journal. 

_Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien._

_Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

_S'il vous plait, quelqu'un rassurez- moi._

_J'ai l'impression qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de moi. J'ai l'impression que je lui ai attiré des problèmes qu'il ne pourra pas résoudre._

_Je m'inquiète pour Heero._

_J'aimerais le voir, j'aimerais qu'il me rassure de sa présence._

_Je suis donc si incapable de me tenir à mes résolutions ?_

_Ne puis-je tout simplement pas l'oublier ? Oublier Heero Yui de ma vie ? Oublier mes sentiments à son égard ?_

_Mais je sais que mon baiser va lui créer des problèmes, ou lui en a déjà créé._

_Alors je ne peux pas le laisser se débrouiller seul avec ses problèmes. Il risquerait de lui arriver la même chose qu'à moi, il pourrait m'en vouloir, me détester._

_Me détester d'avoir osé lui voler un baiser._

_Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je sais qu'officiellement c'est mal et que je le regrette plus que tous. Mais officieusement je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir recommencer, de sentir à nouveau ses douces lèvres surprises suite à mon baiser, de vouloir l'approfondir, lui transmettre mes sentiments les plus profonds par ce contact. Lui dire que je ne regrette pas et ne regretterai jamais, que je l'aime et que s'il veut bien de moi, alors plus jamais il n'aura à avoir peur, plus jamais il ne doutera, car j'effacerai ses peurs et ses doutes les plus profonds._

_Je ne me sentais pas terriblement en forme ce matin, comme tous les jours ces temps-ci._

_Ces pensées tournent dans ma tête, cherchant désespérément à trouver une solution qui pourrait faire partir ma mélancolie._

_Je crois que ça ne me va pas de broyer du noir._

_Axel va bien._

_Quand j'ai téléphoné à Naraku pour lui faire part de mes doutes vis-à-vis de mon petit cousin, il m'a dit que si ses parents le déshéritaient, il en prendrait soin car il l'aime, que ses études n'étaient qu'une formalité, vu qu'il était en dernière année et que tous les frais avaient dû être payés, et puis de toute façon il avait des sous de côté et qu'il y avait des bourses, donc ça ne posait pas de problème pour la suite de ses études._

_Et aussi, qu'il me remerciait énormément de lui avoir fait connaître ce petit ange décoloré et son abruti de piou-piou qui commençait enfin à lui lâcher la grappe._

_Il m'a dit de me remettre vite fait bien fait, parce qu'un Duo dépressif ça faisait peur à voir et qu'halloween, c'était fini, et que donc je n'étais plus dans le ton._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con parfois, mais ça a eu le mérite de me faire sourire._

_J'espère seulement qu'Heero va bien là où il est._

_A la rentrée, c'est décidé, je l'aurais oublié._

¤¤¤

Journal de Duo Maxwell, mardi 4 novembre 2006

J'avais presque oublié mes copies à corriger, tu te rends compte ?

_Au fait, kikou._

_Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes. J'ai trouvé comment oublier Heero, bon O.K. c'est un peu con…_

_J'avais oublier mes copies à corriger (je sais je me répète), alors je me suis mis à les corriger._

_Quatre a fait un très bon travail, franchement ce petit blondinet m'étonne toujours, et oui je l'appelle par son prénom, mais ça c'est à cause d'Heero, quand il me parle de ses amis, il les appelle par leurs prénom, quoi de plus logique ?_

_Enfin bref, malgré les rédactions assommantes dont j'ai gavé mes élèves, il se débrouille très bien, donc 17/20._

_Bon c'est pas mieux qu'Heero qui se débrouille avec un petit 19/20 et encore, je l'ai noté plus sévèrement que les autres car j'avais une peur bleue de faire du favoritisme._

_Sinon Trowa se débrouille pas trop mal lui non plus vu qu'il obtient lui aussi 17/20._

_Mon petit cousin d'amour que j'aime et que j'adore a 15/20, bon faut dire aussi que le métier que j'enseigne n'est pas sa matière préférée. _

_Les autres copies ? _

_Nul._

_Enfin, j'exagère un peu, la meilleure note, mis à part ces trois là, n'est que de 13.5/20 et la pire est de 0, mais est-ce réellement étonnant ? Ils ont dû en avoir marre les pauvres ! Devoir se coltiné tout ce travail tout ça parce que leur prof déprime._

_Les pauvres._

_Nan en fait je m'en fous._

_Moi aussi j'ai souvent subi la mauvaise humeur de mes profs, et même trop souvent, alors un peu à leur tour. Je suis un peu triste de devoir faire subir ça à Heero et ses amis, sans compter mon ch'tit Axel._

_En tout cas j'ai réussi à oublier un peu Heero, non ?_

_Bon d'accord j'y pense tout le temps._

_Il ne passe pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à lui._

_Comment je vais faire pour l'oublier? Le pire, c'est que j'en ai même pas envie. Quand on a pas envie, on rechute, c'est comme pour les cigarettes, si t'arrêtes de fumer et que tu n'a pas envie, et bien tu finis par reprendre._

_Mais moi je veux pas arrêter Heero._

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, mercredi 5 novembre 2006

_Kikou p'tit journal_

_Je me trouve vraiment désespérant._

_Franchement ne puis-je décemment pas passer une journée sans penser à lui ou à ses lèvres ? Ne puis-je pas passer une journée sans me demander comment il va ? Ne puis-je pas passer une journée sans vouloir le serrer dans mes bras ? Ne puis-je pas l'aimer sans les problèmes qui vont avec ?_

_Pourquoi la vie s'obstine t-elle à me tenir loin de lui ?_

_Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le tenir dans mes bras ? Pourquoi suis-je condamné à le regarder de loin ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'aimer simplement ?_

_Pourquoi… ?_

…

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi mes larmes coulent-elles encore, alors que je sais depuis longtemps que c'est impossible, lui et moi ? _

_Je devrais arrêter d'avoir des pensées aussi peu joyeuses, avant de m'enfoncer dans une dépression non calculée et non voulue. _

_Je vais prendre une douche bien chaude, mettre de la musique et m'enrouler dans ma couette bien chaude._

_Et puis il me reste un peu de vodka dans ma commode._

_¤¤¤_

Journal de Duo Maxwell, jeudi 6 novembre 2006 

_  
Kikou petit journal _

_Aujourd'hui est un jour béni._

_Nan c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je sais, genre retournement de situation y pas mieux. C'est soit tout noir soit tout blanc avec moi, je suis compliqué, je sais._

_Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, comme les jours précédents, j'étais plongé dans mes questions existentielles à la mords-moi-le-nœud quand quelqu'un a toqué à la porte, j'ai pensé, sans doute naïvement, que c'était Naraku et mon petit Axel qui étaient venus me rendre une petite visite._

_Mais non, et c'est ça qui m'a le plus surpris, je me suis senti rougir comme une gamine, puis je me suis un peu refermé (genre comme les huîtres), adoptant un visage impassible, un peu comme ceux qu'Heero me desservait en début d'année._

_J'ai remarqué Trowa et Quatre qui s'en allaient discrètement, et je me suis dit qu'Heero voulait sûrement des explications quant au pourquoi du comment je l'avais embrassé._

_Je suis resté très froid, lui demandant pour quelle raison il se trouvait là, et comme je le pensais, il voulait savoir pour le baiser, mais son visage était crispé, comme s'il se retenait de ne pas craquer devant moi, alors je lui ai dit de rentrer._

_Malgré le malaise qui commençait à me gagner, et je ne doutais pas qu'il devait certainement ressentir le même, je lui indiquais le salon et en bon hôte, lui demandais s'il voulait boire quelque chose._

_Et comme pour me confirmer dans quel état psychologique il était, il me demanda un café bien noir._

_Il en avait besoin._

_J'en avais besoin._

_J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait mieux, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi, qu'il oublie ce que la bonne société considérerait comme une erreur de ma part. _

_Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'il est très certainement l'une des personnes les plus têtues que je connaisse…_

_Après moi._

_D'autant plus que son état de stress et de malaise le faisaient presque me hurler dessus, afin qu'il obtienne les explications voulues._

_J'ai pris une gorgée de café, il en faisait de même, je rassemblais mon courage et dis d'une voix presque sans trémolos, presque sans émotions, que je l'aime._

_Il a failli lâcher sa tasse de café, et je me suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas parti en courant, tant mon aveux devait être troublant. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre prof vous dit qu'il vous aime, et puis il faut dire que la manière dont je l'ai accueilli ne laissait sans doute pas présager ce genre d'explication._

_Je m'attendais donc à ce qu'il me traite de pervers ou ce genre de choses, me hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, mais il m'a simplement demandé pourquoi j'avais été aussi froid avec lui après._

_Cette réponse m'a plus que surpris, c'est pourquoi je l'ai observé un moment sans rien dire, puis je lui ai énoncé les faits que je me répétais en boucle, tentant de me persuader moi même de l'oublier, depuis quelques jours._

_Il m'a simplement dit que j'avais tord et qu'il m'aimait lui aussi._

_C'est un peu naïf que de prétendre que mes réponses sont fausses, pas valables. Ce n'est pas vraiment une déclaration débordant de romantisme, mais c'est tellement vrai, tellement pur, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire de son petit ami._

_Ce qu'il m'a dit ma passablement énervé, déjà que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement ce Lipton, bon il est vrai qu'au début c'était uniquement par jalousie, mais maintenant ma haine pour lui est plus que viscérale. _

_Comment ce type ose faire du chantage à celui que j'aime ? _

_Comment ose t'il s'en prendre celui que j'aime ?_

_Comment ose t'il ne serais-ce que penser qu'il pourrait manipuler MON Heero ?_

_En me disant ça, Heero s'était mis à pleurer. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je me suis rapproché de lui et l'ai pris dans mes bras, lui déposant quelques baisers dans le but de le calmer, tandis que je pensais trouver un moyen pour me venger de l'autre morveux. _

_Puis il s'est endormi dans mes bras, il avait l'air d'un petit ange. Je l'ai amené dans ma chambre, l'ai mis sous les couvertures, puis je l'ai observé longtemps avant de sortir mon cahier de dessin (ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus dessiné)._

_J'ai immortalisé son image sur une page, tel qu'un photographe l'aurait fait avec un appareil._

_Puis je t'ai tout raconté en attendant son réveil._

_Je sais que je m'emporte un pet, mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose, j'espère qu'il ne me trouvera pas trop pressant._

_¤¤¤¤¤_

Heero se réveilla doucement, entouré de draps chauds, il se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas rêvé sa rencontre avec Duo, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui demande :

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui.

Fit-il en se sentant bêtement rougir.

- Tu dors à l'hôtel n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Que dirais-tu de dormir à la maison, comme Axel n'est pas la, sa chambre est libre tu pourras l'emprunter, et puis ça nous permettrait de parler un peu. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Heero le regarda un moment, étonné de cette proposition, puis sourit franchement fermant les yeux de contentement.

- Bien sûr, mais il faudrait récupérer mes affaires à l'hôtel dans ce cas.

- Et bien allons-y !

S'exclama Duo, vraiment content de la tournure des choses.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, parlant de tout et de rien, avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il faisaient ça depuis toujours.

Heero se mit soudainement devant Duo et le regarda, l'air déterminé.

- J'aimerais que tu lises mon journal Duo-san, comme ça tu me connaîtras un peu mieux.

- Généralement, on ne fait pas lire son journal, c'est quelque chose de secret, de personnel.

Fit Duo, heureux tout simplement d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait, avec son Hee-chan.

- Oui, mais je voudrais que tu le lises, j'ai confiance et puis je t'aime.

Finit-il, le rouge aux joues.

- Si tu insistes, mais dans ce cas-là, tu liras le mien.

Quelques étoiles semblèrent s'illuminer dans les yeux d'Heero qui vint l'embrasser, heureux.

Leur premier baiser, en pleine rue d'une petite ville, à quelques pas de l'hôtel. Leur premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient en connaissant leurs sentiments respectifs. Il était doux, sucré, chaud, il était léger, rapide mais intense.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent presque aussitôt, laissant apparaître des rougeurs sur leurs joues.

- Aishiteru.

Fit Heero.

- I love you tenshi.

Lui répondit Duo.

Ils récupérèrent les affaires d'Heero à l'hôtel, prévinrent Trowa et Quatre pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Il s'arrêtèrent dans une librairie et …

* * *

A suivre…

qu'est-ce que Duo et Heero on acheter à la librairie ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? reviews ?

Moi perso je l'aime, non j'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent, ni une grosse tête

Reviews ?


	17. Ce que tu pense de moi

Titre: Diary's

Base: Juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … Gundam Wing

Couple: 3X4, et enfin pour votre plus grand bonheur : 01x02

Disclaimer: Être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de Gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous…oui c'est moi ! Mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas à moi…

Genre: Journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

Killua11 : _Salut !! Bon, Tenshi a le droit de me taper, j'ai vraiment mis trop de temps à corriger donc je t'adresse toutes mes excuses !! Gomen !! Bisous !!_

Encore merci à toute mes revieuveuse et tout mes lectrice, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. les choses vont un peut changé après ce chapitre

Laissez des reviews, please. Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

pour la question "qu'est-ce que Heero et Duo on acheter à la maison de la presse ?" la rèponse est en fin de chapitre XD

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Une fois rentré dans l'appartement, Duo et Heero installèrent la chambre d'Axel pour Heero. Tous deux auraient certainement aimé partager la même chambre, mais même si ce n'était que pour dormir, c'était encore un peu trop tôt.

Heero sortit son journal de ses affaires, assez gêné et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Duo alluma la cheminée et alla lui aussi chercher son journal.

Un peu gênés, ils échangèrent leurs journaux, acceptant de se dévoiler, de dévoiler leur âme, la part la mieux cachée en eux, ce que personne ne savait.

Ils s'installèrent chacun sur un canapé, l'un en face de l'autre commençant leur lecture respective dans un silence apaisant et serein.

POV de Duo

Je me trouve un peu indiscret de lire son journal, bien que ce soit lui qui y ait tenu. Ça me fait énormément plaisir, et me remonte le moral bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Rien qu'en lisant les premières pages, on se rend compte qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise avec ce qu'on appelle plus communément « un journal intime ».

Son extérieur parlait sur le petit livre blanc, alors que ça aurait dû être son intérieur.

Mais il est vrai que c'est assez compréhensible, ses parents tiennent un « grand » cabinet d'avocat, il est donc riche et ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis durant son enfance, ça n'a pas du l'aider à développer son côté social. Et puis vu la tolérance et l'intérêt de son père à son égard ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant et je comprends mieux qu'il puisse redouter sa réaction s'il apprenait que son fils unique était gay.

En tous cas, ça devrais être marrant à voir, si bien sur on n'est pas concerné. Quoique moi j'avais bien rigolé quand mes parents l'on appris.

Le pauvre, il semblait vraiment blasé de la vie, et puis son père y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Bien que je le sache déjà, savoir qu'ils exigent de son fils d'être le meilleur me laisse sur le cul, quels parents responsables pourraient-ils imposer un tel stress à son enfant ? je vous le demande, moi !

En tous cas une chose est sûre, il n'apprécie pas du tout « Réléna », pauvre petite, et il tient énormément à ses amis Trowa et Quatre, ça fait plaisir à voir.

En même temps je l'avais bien remarqué, vu qu'ils se sont donnés la peine de l'accompagner jusqu'ici.

Wouah ! là je suis admiratif ! une demi heure de course à pied tous les matins, c'est pas moi qui ferais ça en tous cas !

Par contre je crois qu'il s'est trompé, il a confondu « journal intime » et « journal de bord », pourtant sa mère lui avait expliqué la différence, non ?

Vive la haute opinion qu'il a de la gente féminine, trop marrant ! Mais bon c'est vrai que Noin à beaucoup de jugeote, et puis ça nous fait une amie commune, même s'il le sait pas encore, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder…

Tiens il parle déjà de moi dans son journal, je suis flatté. Par contre j'ai jamais entendu parler de ses cours particuliers, sauf de par Noin, vu que c'est elle qui les lui donne. Pourquoi il est pas venu me voir ?

J'adore sa façon de voir les choses et la façon sarcastique qu'il a de les aborder. En tout cas, il a pas une haute opinion de lui pour penser que les gens qui l'entourent ne le considèrent que comme un billet de banque ambulant.

Maintenant je sais pourquoi il est pas venu, c'est vrai que s'il me prenait pour un clown pas qualifié…en tout cas, mon ego en prend un sacré coup, là. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas au début, d'autant plus qu'il me l'avait dit une fois à la sortie du karaté pour s'excuser, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à ce point, c'est un peu…

Ben quoi ? tout le monde rêve de sécher les cours, je vois pas pourquoi un prof aurait pas le droit ! d'autant plus quand le prof en question n'a jamais été très friand des heures de cours qui s'enchaînent.

C'est sûr qu'on apprend pas tous les jours que ses meilleurs potes sont homo, mais il l'a plutôt bien pris, et il n'hésite pas à parler s'il y a des problèmes, ou pour ne pas laisser de gêne entre eux.

Ouin pourquoi il m'aimait pas ? j'avais rien fait ! J'étais 100/100 naturel c'est tout. Ah, oui c'est ça qui le gênait, c'est vrai qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait pas l'habitude.

Pourquoi toutes les personnes que je côtoie me traitent d'abruti ? ça devient lassant à la fin. Quoi ? couper ma natte ? jamais, au grand jamais je ne la couperai ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

Nota-bene : ne pas oublier d'embrasser son Hee-chan à la moindre occasion. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! s'il aime les baisers, alors moi je vais lui en donner jusqu'à l'overdose.

Ouin il aime pas mes cheveux, snif.

J'ai envie de zapper quelques pages, nan parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir sa « relation » avec l'autre enflure.

….

Je crois que je suis trop curieux.

Mais si Hee-chan, faut que tu fasses ce que tu veux et c'est pas à ton père de décider pour toi, y manquerait plus que ça d'ailleurs !

Il voulait me faire ravaler mon sourire lorsque je lui ai collé cette rédac sur Voltaire ? Mais ça se ravale pas un sourire ? Si ? Non ?

Ah ! le fameux rêve, celui dont Axel m'avait parlé.

Je crois qu'Hee-chan risque de lui en vouloir ainsi qu'a moi. Eh bien oui, Axel n'était pas censé le répéter et puis il me l'a dit.

Enfin on s'en moque, pour le moment juste le nom de « monsieur mystère » compte. Alors qui est la personne qui a fait bander mon n'amour, alors qu'il était censé sortir avec l'autre petit con…. ?

YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!! c'est de moi qu'a rêvé Hee-chan ! c'est de moi qu'a rêvé Hee-chan ! c'est de moi qu'a rêvé Hee-chan ! c'est de moi qu'a … je ferais mieux de me calmer avant qu'il me prenne pour un demeuré, déjà que son opinion de moi était pas très haute (clown incompétent) et puis vu le regard qu'il me lance.

En tous cas je suis sûr d'une chose… c'est de moi qu'a rêvé Hee-chan ! trop content ça veut dire qu'il m'aime, ne ? mais il me la dit XD.

Il était bien troublé mon Hee-chan, est-ce que le fait de me voir courir lui aurait donné envie de mieux me connaître, mais qu'il ne voulais pas l'admettre ? t'aurais dû me dire Hee-chan que tu voulais courir avec moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, bien au contraire !

Ce qui est bien avec Hee-chan, c'est que même quand il va pas bien il reste objectif, et il s'est rendu compte que ce conna… de Lipton se servait de lui. En tout cas, il aura remis les choses en place, bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il rompe, mais bon…

Moi j'aime bien tes rêves mon cœur, et je suis tout près à les réaliser, quand tu seras prêt bien entendu. En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais cru lui faire autant d'effet, c'est plutôt flatteur. Et puis c'est mignon tu t'inquiétais pour moi, je suis content, ça me rend heureux. Je dois ressembler à un parfait abruti à cause de ce que tu à écris mon cœur, ça me touche vraiment.

Vive mes conneries, à cause de mon baiser, on est dans de beaux draps maintenant. Mais en même temps, grâce à lui, je suis enfin avec toi. Et puis on ne peut pas modifier le passé alors affrontons le destin et ce qu'il nous réserve, moi j'irai jusqu'au bout tant que tu m'accompagnes tenshi.

Je m'excuse mon cœur, si j'avais su que mon comportement te blesserait autant, jamais je ne serais parti comme un lâche, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé seul avec ces questions.

Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, ne doutes jamais s'il te plait. Je ne mens pas, je ne mens jamais.

oh non, déjà que j'ai le problème de l'autre enflure de Lipton à régler ― je pourrais commencer en ne buvant plus son thé ― alors si en plus je devais trouver le moyen de me débarrasser de l'autre chose rose du nom de Peacecraft, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !

Oh, mon pauvre n'Hee-chan, je te plains, devoir passer toute une soirée avec ces harpies ça a dû être terrible. Heureusement que mes parents ne m'ont jamais fait le coup, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté. Mais bon tu n'étais pas seul Trowa et Quatre étaient là pour te soutenir, comme toujours semble t'il.

J'aime tes résolutions, mais il semble que l'autre salopa… ait pris un train d'avance, déjà que je l'aimais pas, mais en plus de savoir dans quel état il t'a mis me rend vraiment hors de moi, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais me calmer qu'en le tuant.

Il a vraiment de la suite dans les idées le petit blond. Je suis vraiment content que tu aies des amis aussi fidèles et attentionnés. Je suis content que tu sois venu Hee-chan peu importe les moyens que tu as pris pour te rendre jusqu'à moi.

Je t'aime Heero.

Avoir lu ton journal me touche vraiment beaucoup, et voir les épreuves par lesquelles tu es passé en si peu de temps me rend vraiment admiratif. Tu est très fort Heero, probablement plus que moi.

Je suis content de te connaître, je suis content d'être tombé amoureux d'une personne aussi fabuleuse que toi.

¤¤¤

POV d'Heero

Ça me fait bizarre de tenir le journal de Duo entre les mains, mais en même temps je suis curieux de connaître ses pensées.

Vraiment marrant comme présentation, on voit bien qu'il ne manque pas de vie, si c'est ce que ma mère attendait de moi, elle risque d'être un peu déçue, m'enfin je ne suis pas Duo, je crois que c'est même mieux ainsi. Duo-san est unique.

Bizarrement le fait qu'il soit sorti avec Chang ne me gêne pas et ne me rend pas jaloux, peut-être parce qu'ils sont simplement amis et qu'il l'ont toujours été en quelque sorte.

Oui, ça je veux bien te le reconnaître, tu est un grand enfant Duo, c'est sûrement pour ça que je ne t'aimais pas en début d'année, mais ça a bien changé depuis.

Est-ce de ma faute si je ne t'aimais pas, et puis j'aime l'école moi et j'ai l'immense chance de ne pas être fainéant.

Les pages de ton journal me font sourire, je relève les yeux vers toi voir si ce que tu lis t'intéresse et ça doit être le cas, vu les mimiques que forment ton visage au fur et à mesure que tu lis, je pense même que tu ne dois pas t'en rendre compte. Ça me fait plaisir, j'ai l'impression d'être plus près de toi comme ça.

Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose Duo ?

Le fait de savoir que Duo me trouve beau me fait un peut rougir, mais la suite m'attriste un peu car ce n'est que physique. Mais je me rend bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer dès le premier jour, et puis je pense que je n'aurais pas apprécié, à l'époque du moins.

Ton journal est bien joyeux et plein de vie, mais si on lit entre les lignes, on aperçoit que tu ne l'es pas complètement, que tu es un peut triste. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu te voir comme ça la première fois ? étais-je si aveugle que ça ? ou bien es-tu bon comédien ?

Il aime embrasser, ça tombe bien moi aussi. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ce détail, et puis j'aime tes baisers, Duo, ils sont tellement doux, tellement chauds, ils sont comme une danse rythmée à laquelle les mouvements du partenaire sont aussi importants que les tiens, en plus ils sont sensuels. Je ne suis pas près de m'en lasser.

Effectivement je n'avais pas remarqué que tu m'avais vu Duo, de toute façon tu ne m'intéressais pas à cet instant, ce qui est regrettable, j'ai perdu un temps précieux pour des broutilles.

Alors comme ça tu savais qu'il était gay, il t'en as parlé.

Je haïs ce type.

Je crois qu'on avait une belle opinion l'un de l'autre avant le cours de karaté, celui où je suis venu te parler.

Il est vraiment marrant ce journal, je crois que j'aimerais bien lire ceux que tu as écrit avant, et puis si tu veux je te raconterai ce qui m'est arrivé dans mon enfance, étant donné que je n'avais pas de journal.

Je te vois bien jouer les conseillers matrimoniaux, ça devait être marrant. Je ne pense pas que je serai venu si tu m'avais invité à ta soirée mais j'aurais sûrement regretté par la suite. Je me sens tellement bien près de toi. C'est comme si je n'avais pas été moi-même avant de t'aimer.

Je fais très fleur bleue, non ? c'est pas grave je t'aime et pour le moment c'est tout ce qui compte, les ennuis on verra après.

Mais j'ai pas tendu de bâton moi ! et je voulais pas me faire frapper. C'est juste que tu ne souriais pas, ça ma perturbé et je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant, bien que je l'ai su quelques jours après quand tu dessinais dans ce couloir. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es resté longtemps sur moi, c'est vrai que tes yeux m'ont aussi hypnotisé, bien que je ne l'aurais sans doute pas reconnu avec autant de poésie que toi.

Ça n'a pas l'air d'être de tout repos de s'appeler Duo Maxwell, devoir sourire tout le temps et être enthousiaste et chaleureux, ne pas déprimer et aider ses amis un peu trop coincés à s'avouer leur amour. J'aurais plutôt tendance à appeler ça du « je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas », mais tu sais quelles sont les lignes à ne pas franchir et puis tes amis te connaissent bien, je suppose.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai ri uniquement pour toi, mais c'était la première fois que riait avec quelqu'un autre que Trowa et Quatre. En plus j'ai apprécié, tu es trop plein de vie, c'est communicatif, si tu vis, alors je ne peux pas faire autrement que de vivre.

Il est trop mignon, c'est marrant de voir qu'il peut se prendre la tête, même par écrit, il est tombé amoureux de moi si tôt, je n'avais pas remarqué, en même temps je n'était pas à 100/100 de ma forme.

Tiens il s'agite, je relève les yeux pour le voir un grand sourire au lèvres l'air presque victorieux et visiblement excité par ce qu'il vient de lire, il me regarde, me sourit et repart à sa lecture un peu gêné. Moi je me sens rougir car je ne sais pas ce que j'ai écrit qui a pu le mettre dans cet état.

Je replonge dans ma lecture, et essaye d'oublier ma gêne qui avait légèrement coloré mes joues, comme souvent ces temps-ci.

Ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de voir qu'au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, les pages de ton journal deviennent de plus en plus mélancoliques, bien que tu tentes de remonter la pente.

Je suis content que tu n'aies pas relevé la tête, car les pages de ton journal on fait monter les larmes à mes yeux et quelques unes s'en sont échappées. J'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras, pour réchauffer ton cœur, pour réchauffer le mien, pour que l'on soigne nos petites blessures qui partiront sûrement avec le temps.

Alors tu savais qu'il nous observait ? je m'en moque, si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien, car si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, je ne serais probablement pas chez toi, tu ne m'aurais pas dit que tu m'aimais et je n'aurais pas pu te répondre que moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas pu être sur ce fauteuil en train de lire ton âme et toi la mienne.

Je n'aurais pas eu ce sentiment de chaleur et de protection qui m'envahit quand tu es à mes côtés. Ce sentiment qui me rend plus fort, qui me donne envie d'être plus fort pour toi. Ce sentiment qui me dit que pour une fois je suis là où je devrais être.

Nos vacances ne semblent pas avoir été très joyeuses, autant pour toi que pour moi. Ça me fait vraiment mal de savoir que tu en soit arrivé à un point où tu n'arrivais plus à cacher ta peine, suis-je réellement capable de te faire souffrire à ce point ? pourtant je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, et à tes côtés si possible.

Tu auras quand même pu caser Axel et Naraku ensemble, je sens qu'il va me dire pleins de choses une fois la rentré arrivée.

Je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour eux. Moi je m'inquiétais pour Trowa et Quatre et finalement ils se débrouillent, alors fais comme moi, contentes-toi d'être là pour eux s'ils en ont besoins, je pense que ça leur suffit.

Tu voulais m'oublier pour mon bien, tu es mignon mais tu ne peux pas m'oublier, autant que moi je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier.

Pour quelqu'un qui essaye de m'oublier je trouve que je reviens souvent dans tes phrases, te suis-je si indispensable ? j'aimerais que ça soit le cas.

Je suis vraiment content d'avoir lu ton journal Duo, car il m'apprend beaucoup de choses sur toi, que si ton extérieur est joyeux et que tes sourires sont toujours présents il faut être attentif à ce que tu fais ou dis, car ce sont les petits détails qui montrent ton état d'esprit, et tes gestes, paroles ou expressions peuvent parfois dire le contraire de ce que tu penses, ressens.

Si tu as été froid avec moi, c'est que tu avais peur de toi, de tes sentiments, peur de moi, de ma réaction.

Je t'aime Duo.

¤¤¤¤¤

- Je t'aime Hee-chan.

- Je t'aime aussi Duo.

Dans un léger sourire Duo alla rejoindre Heero sur le fauteuil, s'installa derrière lui et lui tendit son journal. Heero le prit, l'ouvrit à une page vierge, prit un stylo et commença à écrire.

Journal de Heero Yui, jeudi 6 novembre 2006

_Aujourd'hui je suis vraiment Heureux, je suis chez Duo._

_Je l'aime et il m'aime._

_C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, ça me rend vraiment heureux et me fait un peu peur à la fois, mais tout va bien puisqu'il est avec moi._

_Aujourd'hui s'achève ce journal._

Il referma le journal et regarda Duo qui avait un sourire rêveur, il l'embrassa tendrement, puis ce dernier ouvrit à son tour son journal.

Journal de Duo Maxwell, jeudi 6 novembre 2006

_Kikou petit journal_

_Je suis un peu triste de te quitter si tôt. Mais aujourd'hui Heero est chez moi, je l'aime et il m'aime._

_Alors aujourd'hui je te dis au revoir et merci d'avoir été mon confident._

Il referma son journal, et Heero et Duo s'embrassèrent à nouveaux. Heero se demandait encore comment son ange faisait pour être aussi familier avec ce petit cahier, lui avait beaucoup de mal, bien qu'il s'y était habitué.

Duo se leva alla chercher un petit sac plastique où se trouvait ce qu'il avait acheté à la maison de la presse en revenant de l'hôtel où ils avaient été chercher les affaires d'Heero. Il en sorti un petit cahier encore vierge, ouvrit la première page et nota :

Journal de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yui, jeudi 6 novembre 2006

_Aujourd'hui nous commençons à écrire dans tes pages à deux. Car c'est grâce deux petits journaux que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont devenus plus clairs._

_Je suis Duo Maxwell, prof de français philo amoureux de Heero Yui l'un de mes élèves._

_D.M._

_Aujourd'hui je vais partager mes pensées avec toi Duo, car je t'aime et que les secrets ne servent à rien dans l'amour._

_Moi, Heero Yui, je t'aime, toi, Duo Maxwell._

_H.Y._

* * *

A suivre…

Et non bande de perverse c'était pas le Kama-Sutra gay XD

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus. ça mérite des reviews ?


	18. juste toi et moi

Titre: Diary's

Base: Juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … Gundam Wing

Couple: 3X4, et enfin pour votre plus grand bonheur : 01x02

Disclaimer: Être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de Gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous…oui c'est moi ! Mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas à moi…

Genre: Journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, je vous répondrez à tous demain. en attendant joyeux noël à tous et bonne lecture

Laissez des reviews, please. Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

Killua11 : _Hello ! C'est bien moi, je suis toujours là ! On ne se demande plus comment, mais bon…en tout cas, je sais pas si vous étiez déjà au courant ou pas, mais… TENSHI EST UNE GROSSE SA-DI-QUE ! Elle m'a envoyé une tonne de boulot, boby m'a envoyé une fic, je dois absolument faire 4 voire 5 fics en quelques jours pour en faire cadeau et je dois corriger Tsuki régulièrement, donc…c'est la dèche pour moi ! en plus, je viens tout juste de convaincre ma meilleure amie de s'inscrire sur ffnet et par la même occasion, d'être sa bêtalectrice…_

…

…_vous croyez qu'en fait c'est moi qui suis sadique ? Oo _

_Allez, gros bisous et bonne lecture…(peut-être pas pour moi…-- lol)_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Après avoir écrit dans les premières page de leur journal commun, ils refermèrent ce dernier et le posèrent sur la table.

Duo s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, tandis que Heero venait se calfeutrer tout contre son torse. Duo l'entoura de ses bras dans une douce étreinte.

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Oui.

Fit Heero.

- Tu as faim ? moi je meurs de faim !

- Tu meurs de faim ?

Fit Heero, amusé par le comportement de Duo.

- Vi, j'ai faim, je mangerais un cheval entier. D'ailleurs en parlant de cheval, ça te dirais un bon steak de cheval et des frites ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas très équilibré tout ça. Tu as de quoi faire un salade ?

S'enquit Heero, qui tenait à conserver une bonne hygiène alimentaire.

- De la salade ?

Fit Duo sceptique.

- Oui, sans doute.

- Dans ce cas, toi tu prépares les frites et le steak et moi je prépare la salade, d'accord ?

- Tu sais cuisiner, toi ?

Fit Duo réellement étonné, Heero était riche donc ce genre de taches revenait aux servantes, non ?

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce que je suis riche que je ne sais pas faire un peu de cuisine, bien que j'avoue être plus doué pour les spécialités japonaises.

- Qui t'a appris à cuisiner ?

S'enquit Duo, une curiosité non feinte pétillant dans son regard, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, suivit de près par Heero.

- Quand nous passons nos vacances dans notre résidence secondaire au Japon, la cuisinière m'apprend toujours quelque chose de nouveau à cuisiner. Ça occupe les temps où mes parents sont trop occupés avec leur travail pour envisager ne serait-ce qu'une sortie. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur accord, mais de la voiture et généralement il en ont besoin.

- Oh.

- Ouais, et donc pour pas m'ennuyer, j'apprend la cuisine japonaise, ça me rapproche un peu de mes origines, sans oublier que bien sur la nourriture est délicieuse.

Duo venait de sortir les steak et les frites du congélateur, sortait la poêle et l'huile d'olive, parce que c'était plus sain et que surtout le goût était meilleur, et mettait l'huile pour les frites à chauffer, tandis que Heero sortait de la salade, des tomates, du thon, du maïs, du gruyère et des olives.

- Où sont les saladiers ?

- Dans le placard en bas à gauche.

Fit-il en lui désignant ce dernier.

- Dis, tu pourras me faire une spécialité jap ?

- Oui, mais faudra me prévenir à l'avance, parce que certaines épices et certains ingrédients son très rarement utilisés en Angleterre, donc plus difficile à se procurer.

- Oki, je te préviendrai alors, et moi je te ferai la spécialité New-yorkaise, sandwich américain, si on utilise le bon pain, de la bonne viande, c'est délicieux à ça n'a rien avoir avec les sandwich d'ici qu'on trouve dans les snack.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas très équilibré.

Duo fit la moue, comme pris en faute, et puis c'était lui le cordon bleu de la maison. Heero le trouva mignon avec cet air boudeur.

- Mais je suppose qu'on trouvera bien de quoi l'équilibrer, et au pire on se rattrapera au prochain repas.

Fit Heero, souriant en voyant l'air joyeux de Duo revenir sur son visage.

- Mouais, mais tu devrais penser moins à ton équilibre alimentaire.

- Non, car je suis sûr qu'en faisant les choses de cette façon je serai encore en pleine forme à 70 ans, et plus encore.

- D'accord, t'as gagné on mange équilibré, pmfff… c'est Axel qui va faire la gueule, lui qui adore la bonne bouffe.

Fit Duo, plus pour lui que pour Axel, tandis qu'il vérifiait l'état des frites et des deux steaks, il ne faudrait pas les cramer tout de même.

- Manger équilibré ne signifie pas manger de la mauvaise bouffe, bien au contraire. Je suis sûr que je pourrais équilibrer n'importe laquelle des recettes que tu me donneras. J'espère que tu as de la vinaigrette, pour la salade ?

- Vi, dans la portière du frigo.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils terminèrent la préparation du repas, parlant de tout et de rien mais essentiellement d'un équilibre alimentaire qu'Heero tenait à conserver, et du « je m'en foutisme » de cet équilibre de Duo. Qui après maints exemples, finit par concéder qu'il pouvait bien manger, tout en équilibrant les plats, ce qui le laissa un peu boudeur.

Ils mangèrent également dans la même ambiance, comme s'ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude, puis après avoir fait la vaisselle et rangé cette dernière, ils allèrent dans le salon regarder un téléfilm totalement inintéressant, profitant de ce moment d'intimité pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre, et se donner des baisers plus doux, plus passionnés, plus tendres les uns que les autres, savourant simplement la présence de la personne qu'ils aimaient à leurs côtés. Ils ne ressentaient même pas le besoin d'aller plus loin, ce simple contact, les réchauffait plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Ce petit moment rien qu'à eux les plaçaient dans une bulle sécurisante et inviolable, personne n'aurait pu gâcher ce merveilleux moment.

Ils finirent par se quitter dans un tendre baiser de bonne nuit, pour rejoindre leur chambre respective, bien que l'idée de passer nuit blanche l'un contre l'autre, les avait effleuré.

¤¤¤¤¤

Chambre d'Axel, où séjourne Heero

Heero s'installa dans le lit, observant la pièce avec attention.

Tout était bien rangé et en même temps tout semblait être désordonné, comme si la pièce était elle-même une personne vivante, comme si son seul but était de réconforter et accueillir son propriétaire dans cet espace si personnel correspondant tout à fait à Axel. Une bibliothèque était tapie au coin d'un mur près de la fenêtre, où livres d'école et livres à étudier étaient placés, tandis qu'on trouvait au-dessus une bonne collection de mangas, et divers bibelots tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, tout ça à l'image du propriétaire de la chambre. Il y avait aussi un petit bureau où reposait un ordinateur portable, et bien sûr le lit où étaient posées diverses peluches, qu'Heero avait pris soin de déposer ailleurs, et bien sûr une petite commode où reposait une lampe de chevet.

Heero décida qu'il aimait bien cette chambre, malgré cela, il ne réaménagerait pas la sienne de la sorte.

Il prit le petit journal qu'il partageait désormais avec Duo, le serra un moment contre son cœur comme réalisant ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui, puis l'ouvrit à la première page où leurs mots d'amour avaient été marqués. Relire les quelques mots de Duo le fit sourire, et s'apaiser un peu quant à la suite des événements.

Il prit un stylo et commença à noter sous ses propre mots, continuant le récit de la journée qui s'achevait.

Journal de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yui, jeudi 6 novembre 2006

…

_Moi, Heero Yui, je t'aime, toi, Duo Maxwell._

H.Y.

_Ps : cette soirée était vraiment superbe, je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi à l'aise que je l'ai été. Je trouve un peu dommage que la soirée ce soit finie si tôt, à mon goût._

_En tous cas je suis heureux de constater, que le fait que nous soyons ensemble, ne le fait pas rallier toutes ses pensées aux miennes comme si j'étais le messie et que tout ce que je dis est parole d'évangile, et il n'essaye pas non plus de me changer._

_C'est vraiment différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, c'est un peu comme de l'amitié, mais en beaucoup plus profond. Je me demande si on se connaît assez pour entretenir ce genre de relation, ou si nous pouvons simplement apprendre à nous connaître au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Si on s'aime suffisamment pour accepter nos défauts et qualités, nos tempéraments qui sont vraiment opposés, si nous arriverons à surmonter les problèmes qui sont, j'en suis sûr, inévitables._

_En tous cas cette soirée, m'a fait comprendre que je l'aime vraiment, et que je me sens bien avec lui, que ça ne me gêne pas d'être dans ses bras, mieux encore, que ce contact me rassure. Alors j'espère réellement qu'on pourra surmonter tous les obstacles, car je ne veux pas le perdre._

_Je me sens un peu stupide d'écrire tout ça, dans ce journal, sachant que tu vas voir ce que j'écris, j'ai peur que tu me trouves un peu trop bête, un peu trop peureux avec ces questions. _

_Je me demande aussi comment on va se débrouiller pour pouvoir écrire tous les deux dans ce journal étant donné que les cours vont recommencer, que je ne pourrai très certainement pas venir chez toi en semaine, et puis ça semblera bizarre aux autres élèves et profs s'ils nous voient trop souvent ensemble._

_Surtout que j'ai bien conscience que le fait que nous nous aimions reste quand même interdit. Tu es mon professeur, et si notre relation venait à être découverte, tu perdrais probablement ton poste et le droit d'enseigner, et je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive._

_La rentrée scolaire ne s'annonce pas de tout repos, semblerait-il._

Il reposa son stylo, et le petit journal sur la commode, éteignit la lumière, et se glissa sous la couette, cherchant un peu de chaleur pour protéger son sommeil.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin

Heero se réveilla d'assez bonne humeur, un sourire étirant ces lèvres au souvenir des évènements de la veille.

Est-ce que tout serait aussi simple ?

Il regarda l'heure, et remarqua qu'il était 9h passées, il fronça un peu les sourcils. D'habitude, réveil ou pas réveil, il se réveillait toujours, je dis bien toujours, avant 7h10. Peut-être était-il si détendu qu'il avait dormi plus longtemps, ou peut être en avait-il besoin. Il faut dire aussi qu'il se sentait tellement bien ici, que ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

Il décida de se lever, amena le journal dans le salon, comptant bien demander à Duo comment il pourrait faire avec ce dernier, pour pouvoir y écrire à deux sans éveiller les soupçons. Il n'allait pas devenir paranoïaque, mais tout de même, il sortait avec son professeur, c'était tout de même plus risqué que de sortir avec un camarade de classe.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il observa Duo, visiblement encore à moitié endormi. Il s'approcha discrètement de lui, et déposa ses lèvres tout contre celles de son amour de professeur.

- Ohayo !

- B'jour !

Fit Duo, qui n'arrivait pas encore à sortir des limbes du sommeil.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais aller faire ma demi-heure de course et je reviens, en espérant que ça t'ait laissé le temps de reprendre tes esprits.

- Mmm.

Fit ce dernier, comprennent à peine ce qu'on lui disait. Heero l'embrassa sur le front, un sourire amusé de savoir que Duo Maxwell, la personne la plus énergique qu'il connaissait, était si mou au réveil. C'était un beau contraste, mais il le préférait largement réveillé.

- A toute tenshi.

Fit ce dernier, en sortant de l'appartement faire son tour de jogging quotidien, tandis que Duo se réveillait en douceur.

¤¤¤

Quand Heero revint à l'appartement, il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud, de jus d'orange pressé et de tartines grillées. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour rejoindre Duo en espérant qu'il serait enfin réveillé, et qu'il n'avait pas préparé ces délices en automate.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, et fut aussitôt enlacé par Duo.

- Bonjour, toi.

Fit-il en lui embrassant le cou. Heero se sentit frémir et rougir à ce doux contact, mais se reprit bien vite.

- On s'est déjà dit bonjour Duo-san.

Fit-il, le regard empli de malice. Duo lui servit une moue adorable de l'enfant pris en faute.

- M'en rappelle plus, j'étais pas réveillé.

- J'avais cru comprendre.

Finit Heero, toujours espiègle avant de capturer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Je te préfère comme ça.

Dit Duo, avant de s'installer à table.

- Comment, comme ça ?

- Je te préfère quand tu es sûr de toi, et que tu maîtrises la situation, ça te ressemble plus. Allez, assieds-toi et viens petit déjeuner, y a rien que des bonnes choses.

Dit-il en indiquant, le chocolat chaud (fait maison), le jus d'orange tout juste pressé avec de la bonne pulpe, les tartines grillées qui n'attendaient plus qu'être beurrées et pleines de confiture, ou encore recouvertes d'un succulent pot de nutella qui commençait déjà à faire de l'œil à Duo.

- Eh bien ! Je ne risque pas de mourir de faim avec petit déjeuner aussi complet, quoiqu'un peu gras.

Fit-il à l'adresse du pot de nutella tentateur.

- Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer avec ton histoire d'équilibre alimentaire, je veux bien arranger mon déjeuner et dîner pour qu'ils soient plus équilibrés, mais pas touche à mon pot de nutella.

Fit Duo, qui venait de prendre ledit pot, et le tenait à la manière d'un ballon de rugby pour le protéger de cet agresseur.

Heero laissa échapper un rire, et prit le pot de nutella des mains du natté, qui craignait pour la santé de son pot, mais quand il vit qu'Heero se faisait une tartine il se rassura.

- Je le savais, l'appel du nutella est le plus fort.

Fit-il vainqueur.

- Tenshi, quelques écarts ne font de mal à personne tu sais.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Fit Duo, se servant un grand bol de chocolat chaud, et commençant lui aussi à tartiner de nutella quelques tartines bien dorées.

Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, de la bonne journée qui s'annonçait, finissant tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

- Duo je voulais savoir comment on va faire pour le journal.

Fit Heero en s'installant dans les bras de ce dernier.

- Et bien je suppose que tu peux le prendre pour le reste des vacances, vu que tu rentres ce soir. Snif. Et puis pour la rentrée il faudrait s'arranger, pour qu'on puisse l'avoir tous les deux.

- Oui, j'y avais un peu pensé, mais comment faire pour que personne ne nous soupçonne de sortir ensemble ?

- Mais nous sortons ensemble.

Fit Duo un peu vexé qu'Heero réagisse comme ça.

- Baka, tu tiens à ton poste, et moi je tiens à toi. Donc personne ne doit savoir… mis à part les personnes proches de nous, bien sûr.

- Ah, oui. Euh… tu es délégué, je pourrais prétendre vouloir parler de la classe, et puis ce passera le journal, ne ?

- Oui, peut-être, mais ça ne marchera pas à tous les coups.

- Et bien tu diras que tu as des question à propos du cours que tu n'as pas compris.

- Tu penses réellement que ça fait crédible ?

- Non, t'a raison… sinon je peux demander à Axel, je sais qu'il est curieux mais il respecte beaucoup les journaux intimes, donc on peut avoir confiance. Enfin, c'est si tu es d'accord.

Fit Duo, un peu anxieux de savoir si Heero faisait assez confiance à son cousin pour qu'il leur passe le fameux journal.

- Oui, j'ai confiance en lui aussi. Mais je me demande si Piou-piou ne va pas bouffer les pages.

Duo explosa de rire devant l'argument d'Heero, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Heero le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

Et tous deux, l'un contre l'autre, riant comme jamais, se calmèrent progressivement. S'observant, les yeux dans les yeux, les joues un peu rouges d'avoir trop rigolé, ils finirent par s'embrasser lentement, doucement, laissant leur lèvres s'effleurer avant d'approfondir le contact, laissant la langue de l'un et de l'autre caresser leurs lèvres, puis demander l'entrée, puis laissant leur langue jouer librement dans la bouche de l'autre, leur laissant découvrir chaque recoin de cette bouche qu'ils pouvaient considérer comme leur. Leurs mains commençaient à descendre, effleurant, caressant le dos de l'autre, dans des geste sensuel et empli de tendresse. Cherchant à toujours plus se connaître, à toujours plus se rapprocher.

Quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

S'écartant l'un de l'autre avec regret, reprenant leurs souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience d'avoir épuisé. Duo demanda :

- Suis-je obligé d'aller voir qui c'est ?

- Oui, je le crains.

- Pas juste.

Laissa échapper Duo en se dirigeant vers la porte, bougonnant contre l'abruti qui osait le déranger avec son n'Hee-chan, alors que c'était la dernière journée où ils pouvaient rester seuls tous les deux. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec deux personnes qui lui étaient familières, avant de se rappeler de quelque chose, qui visiblement lui était sorti de l'esprit.

- Ah ! Naraku, Axel, je vous avais complètement oubliés.

- Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Dis-moi Duo, tu vas nous laisser rentrer ou tu nous laisse devant la porte.

- Ah, euh, oui entrez.

Axel entra le premier avec son sac d'affaires, preuve de ces quelques jours passés en présence de son chinois préféré, quand il remarqua Heero dans le salon, il lâcha le sac et ce jeta sur ce dernier.

- Hee-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? ah, je suis trop content de te voir, tu sais j'ai plein de choses à te dire, j'espère que t'as passé de bonnes vacances, moi ouais trop bonnes, et…

- AÏEUH, saloperie de bête. Arrête de me bouffer les doigts à chaque fois que tu me vois !

- Mais Hee-chan, c'est parce que Piou-piou est content de te voir voyons, ce n'est pas très gentil de l'insulter. Et pourquoi es-tu là au fait ?

Fit Axel un peu calmé, tandis que Naraku venait s'installer dans un canapé, et que Duo récupérait sa place, c'est-à-dire tout contre Heero, tout en fusillant le pseudo hamster du regard pour avoir blessé son Heero.

- Duo-san ?

Fit Axel, étonner du comportement de son cousin.

- Bonne nouvelle mon ch'tit cousin de moi que j'aime et que j'adore. Hee-chan et moi on sort ensemble.

Après cette merveilleuse nouvelle, les 4 acolytes continuèrent de parler, de tout, de rien, des cours de karaté qui les avaient rapprochés. Puis Quatre et Trowa les rejoignirent pour le dîner, et ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Heero, Trowa et Quatre partent.

Heero et Duo s'embrassèrent longuement, sans aucune gêne, puis se quittèrent, promettant de se revoir à la rentrée.

* * *

A suivre…

Encore un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, et encore j'ai pas réussi à mettre tout ce que je voulais dans ce chap.

J'espère seulement qu'il vous aura plu, et que vous me laisserez vos avis comme d'habitude.

Kissou tout le monde


	19. Mon père

Titre: Diary's

Base: Juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … Gundam Wing

Couple: 3X4, et enfin pour votre plus grand bonheur : 01x02

Disclaimer: Être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de Gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous…oui c'est moi ! Mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas à moi…

Genre: Journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

Je remercie encore Tsuki, Noan, Iroko, cristalsky, kuroi sekai, Lynshan, SNT59, didilove37, Catirella, JustShadows, marnie02, tiao-long, Kyu pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir

Laissez des reviews, please. Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 **

Quelques heures après le départ de Heero pour rentrer chez lui avec Quatre et Trowa.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était parti mais on pouvait sentir une légère tension émaner du corps d'Heero, comme si ce départ avait fait revenir ses « démons intérieurs ». Il observa le paysage pendant quelques temps, essayant de faire partir sa gène, son impression de manque.

Mais c'était sans résultat.

Il se décida à prendre le journal, pour le relire.

Lire les mots qui l'avaient tellement apaisé, lorsqu'il avait dû se coucher.

Ces simples mots, sur un simple papier, lui apporteraient une chaleur à laquelle il n'avait pas conscience d'être devenu dépendant.

Journal de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yui, vendredi 7 novembre 2006 Kikou my love 

_Pour moi aussi la soirée d'hier était magnifique, et j'espère vraiment que ça ne sera pas la seule. Je suis aussi très content de savoir que tu es à l'aise avec moi, c'est très important._

_Aussi bien pour toi que pour moi._

_Au fait, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis en rien un mouton. Tu as tes opinions et tes points de vue et j'ai les miens, espérons juste qu'on en ait en commun_

_Et tu as beau être quelqu'un de très important pour moi tu ne seras jamais le messie, et encore heureux. Ça serait une vraie torture de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser._

_Et puis j'oubliais, tu es très bien comme tu es, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de changer quoi que ce soit en toi._

_Il faut savoir accepter les qualités et les défauts des autres et de soi-même, et ne jamais chercher à les changer, personne n'est parfait et c'est ce qui nous rend spécial. Tu ne crois pas, cœur ?_

_En même temps, ça veut pas dire que ça ne me tapera pas sur le système de temps en temps, et pareil pour toi. Mais si on s'aime autant l'un que l'autre, alors ça n'ira jamais très loin. Et puis, on apprend à se connaître et connaître notre entourage à tous âges et à tout moment de la vie._

_Alors on prendra notre temps. On est pas pressés, maintenant qu'on est ensemble… Maintenant qu'on sait qu'on s'aime…_

_Je te conseille Hee-chan de ne jamais avoir honte de tes pensées, de tes actes, de ta façon de t'habiller, de toi tout simplement. Les gens qui pourraient te trouver stupide le sont probablement plus que toi._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon boulot, cœur, ce qui compte plus que tout maintenant c'est toi, et uniquement toi. Le reste peut attendre._

_…_

_mais toi aussi tu peux attendre._

_Et moi aussi._

_Chacun ses responsabilités._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour les éventuels problèmes, je m'en charge._

_On se voit à la rentrée._

_Je t'aime_

_Ps : j'espère que cette dernière journée avec les autres et moi t'aura plût et un peu remonté le moral. J'ai hâte de t'avoir à moi tout seul, mais je sais que je devrai attendre, et je serai très sage, comme les enfants attendant leurs cadeaux de Noël. Je suis sûr que tu me manqueras dès que tu auras franchi le pas de ma porte pour retourner chez toi, mais je me console en me disant que je te reverrai à la rentrée._

_D.M._

Un sourire s'élargit sur les traits fins du visage d'Heero.

Ce journal se transformait en une correspondance entre amoureux, et Duo venait de lui remonter le moral alors qu'il n'était même pas présent.

Comme quoi ils se connaissaient bien finalement.

Ou du moins assez pour faire naître cette étincelle de gaieté dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de l'autre près de soi.

Heero se sentit apaisé, et il pût passer le reste du voyage calmement, discutant de tous et de rien avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Trowa et Quatre. Une fois arrivés, ils déposèrent Heero et retournèrent chez eux.

¤¤¤

POV d'Heero

Je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai pu ranger mes affaires calmement, et organiser ma rentrée qui se fera dans deux jours, sans que mon père ne se sente obligé de m'appeler et sans que ma mère ne se sente le besoin maternel de s'assurer de ma santé. Ce qui est en soi remarquable.

Moi, en revanche, je me sens obligé d'accomplir quelques petites résolutions, bien avant la nouvelle année.

Durant le trajet de retour j'ai largement eu le temps de réfléchir, et il est nécessaire que j'arrange quelques détails concernant mon futur avec mon père.

Je suis moi, et pas ce que mon père voudrait que je sois, je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à être le petit pantin qu'il se plait à manipuler.

Il me veut marié. A Réléna Peacecraft, qui plus est. Il veut que je sois avocat et que je reprenne le cabinet familial. Il veut que je lui donne un petit-fils, un héritier. Il veut toujours m'avoir à l'œil, et que je continue à correspondre à ses critères.

Seulement je ne suis pas ça.

Je ne veux pas de cet avenir, je ne veux pas devenir cette personne. Si j'accepte cet avenir, je ne serais plus qu'une coquille vide, plus qu'un corps sans âme.

Alors non, il faut que lui fasse comprendre que je ne veux pas de ça. Quitte à être déshérité, mais je dois lui dire.

Lui dire que je n'aime pas Réléna. Que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de l'épouser. Qu'importe le fait qu'elle soit un bon parti. Qu'importe que ce soit la femme qu'il m'ait choisi pour devenir la mère des enfants qu'il veut me voir avoir.

Lui dire que je ne veux pas reprendre son cabinet d'avocat. Que je ne veux tout simplement pas devenir avocat. Que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester son petit pantin dépourvu d'humanité.

Je dois lui expliquer que moi, je veux devenir informaticien, non encore mieux je veux devenir professeur d'informatique appliquée.

Je veux finir ma vie avec la personne que j'aurais choisi.

Et cette personne et déjà toute choisie…

Duo.

Mais ça, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Personne n'est obligé de le savoir en fin de compte. Ça ne concerne que toi et moi. Il n'y a que nos amis respectifs qui ont le droit de savoir.

Lui dire que je mènerai mes études comme je l'entends. Que je côtoierai les personnes que je voudrai. Que je ferai ce que je veux de mes vacances. Que je ferai ce que je veux de mes temps libres. Que je m'octroie le droit de ne pas participer à ces réceptions mondaines, plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres.

Tout simplement…

Qu'il n'a plus aucun droit sur ma vie, et que je compte bien la mener comme je l'entends.

¤¤¤

Après une bonne heure de course à pied, une douche brûlante d'une demi-heure, un casse-croûte « made in Duo » préparé en cinq minutes et aussi vite englouti, Heero se retrouva devant le bureau de son père.

Préparant mentalement tous les points qu'il devra aborder avec ce dernier concernant sa vie, tout en essayant de combattre cette peur sournoise qui tente de lui faire rebrousser chemin. Mais Heero n'est pas un lâche, il a dit qu'il le ferait, alors il le fera.

Il inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage, et soudainement l'image de Duo le tenant des ses bras lui traversa l'esprit. Se rappelant de la chaleur qui l'avait traversé à ce moment, il toqua, sûr de lui.

- Entrez !

Tonna une voix grave, visiblement énervée d'être ainsi dérangée dans son travail.

Heero eut un geste de recul, mais se ressaisit et ouvrit la porte, un air sûr de lui collé sur le visage. Bien qu'au fond il avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir l'homme froid qui se trouvait devant lui, mais il ne reculerait pas, pour lui, pour Duo.

- Heero, que viens-tu faire ici ? tu sais très bien que je travaille et que je déteste être dérangé !

- Oui.

Fit-il, le ton froid, impliquant par-là qu'il est venu dire quelque chose d'important.

- Et bien parle, je t'écoute.

Répliqua la voix froide et rapide, preuve de son agacement, il posa néanmoins ses lunettes sur le bureau et referma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

- Je suis venu parler de mon avenir.

Le père invita son fils, d'un geste de la main, à s'asseoir. Et c'est ce qu'il fît, ne lâchant pas des yeux son père. Il ne devait pas baisser les yeux, il ne devait pas paraître soumis. Il devait lui prouver qu'il avait des opinions à défendre et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

- Et bien, que voulais-tu savoir ? le déroulement de ton mariage ? ta reprise du cabinet d'avocat ? ou peut-être tout simplement de la qualité enseignante qui me parait assez basse ?

- Non.

Yui senior fronça les sourcils. Où voulait en venir son fils ? pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? son petit jeu commençait à l'énerver.

- Tu as tout intérêt à me dire ce pour quoi tu es venu, avant que je ne perde patience.

- Il n'y aura ni mariage, ni reprise du cabinet familial. Juste ce que je choisirais moi pour mon futur.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Yui senior, visiblement très amusé par les propos de son fils.

- Tiens donc, et pour quelle raison ?

- Ma vie ne vous appartient pas, je suis le seul à décider ce que j'en ferai.

Heero commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le sourire malsain de son père continuait à s'élargir. Mais il en avait déjà trop dit, c'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, et puis il ne devait pas reculer, il se l'était promis.

Ça n'était pas comme ces vulgaires résolutions de la nouvelle année qui sont oubliées aussi vite qu'elles ont été prononcées.

Non c'était plus comme une obligation personnelle, il se l'imposait. C'était le prix à payer pour une vie plus agréable, alors il devait tenir.

- Crois-tu que je vais te laisser faire? je peux aisément mettre des gens à ta surveillance, m'indiquant le moindre de tes faits et gestes. Je peux facilement faire de ta vie un enfer. Je pourrais te déshériter. Te marier sans que tu ne le saches. Je pourrais t'envoyer dans une maison de correction pour que tu saches qui est celui qui commande, ici c'est moi.

Heero le regarda, le visage impassible, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

- Je serai professeur d'informatique appliquée, je ne me marierai pas avec Réléna, ni aucune autre femme que tu estimeras un « bon parti » pour moi. Je choisirai la personne avec qui je vivrai le restant de mes jours. Je prend ma vie en main et tu n'as rien à y redire. Déshérite-moi si tu le souhaites, ça n'a aucune importance.

Il avait fini par dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et un silence lourd, pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Yui senior observa avec une froideur agressive Heero, qui, lui, tentait avec toutes les peines du monde à garder ce masque impassible et à ne pas baisser les yeux.

Son père n'était pas avocat pour rien, ce regard vous mettait mal à l'aise et vous déstabilisait. Vous ne pouviez que baisser les yeux, si ce n'est pas la tête, et avouer tous vos crimes, pour ne pas être confronté de nouveaux à ces yeux.

Pourtant Heero ne baissa pas la tête. Et son père finit par reprendre la parole.

- Je suis déçu ! le jour où tu gagnes enfin la maturité et le cran nécessaire pour devenir un bon avocat, c'est pour m'annoncer que tu ne le seras pas. Soit, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je ne te déshériterai pas car tu viens de gagner mon respect.

Heero n'en revenait pas, est-ce qu'il n'était pas plutôt en train de rêver ? Son père venait bien de lui dire qu'il avait gagné son respect ?

- Mais attention, ce n'est pas une chose acquise. Tu peux le perdre à tout moment, car je n'aime pas m'encombrer de choses inutiles. Maintenant sors, et ne reparais pas devant moi sans un bon prétexte.

Sur cette dernière parole, il remit ses lunettes et rouvrit le dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

Comme tout ce qui devait être dit avait été dit, que la situation avait été moins désastreuse qu'il n'aurait pu le croire, Heero se leva et quitta la pièce.

¤¤¤

Il retourna prendre une douche pour se débarrasser des dernières tensions qui engourdissaient son corps.

Il ouvrit leur journal intime et commença à écrire :

Journal de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yui, vendredi 7 novembre 2006 

_Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de dire à mon père ce que je comptais faire plus tard, que je ne voulais pas de la vie qu'il m'imposait. Qu'il devait abandonner les projets qu'il avait constitués pour moi._

_Et contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, il a accepté ça, et mieux encore il semblerait que j'aie gagné son respect._

_J'ai remporté une victoire aujourd'hui, et je ne suis pas près de l'oublier car maintenant il n'y a plus d'obstacle à mes projets de vie future._

_J'espère seulement que tu accepteras d'en faire partie, tenshi._

_Il ne reste plus que de petits, tout petits problèmes, à régler. Problème Lipton et Peacecraft. C'est deux-là sont pire que des sangsues._

_Bien que Réléna a l'avantage de ne m'avoir jamais fait de chantage. Au fond, c'est même une fille bien quoiqu'un peu collante. Je pense qu'elle pourrait peut-être comprendre si je lui disais que je ne l'aime pas, mais que c'est toi que j'aime. Mais je n'irai probablement pas jusque là, du moins pour l'instant._

_Chaque chose en son temps, ne ?_

_H.Y._

_Ps : je t'aime tenshi._

Il reposa le stylo et son journal intime sur sa table de chevet, puis s'emmitoufla sous les draps. Et là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il put s'endormir bien avant que les douze coups de minuit ne soient sonnés.

* * *

A suivre…

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? elle vous a plu la petite rébellion de mister Heero Yui ?

Lâchez vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir.

Ps : la fin arrivera probablement dans 5 ou 6 chapitres

Ps : je remercie tous ceux qui mon laissait une reviews mais n'a pas voulut que je vous réponde j'espère que vous m'en voulais pas, et que vous me laisserais toujours des review ?

Please ¤¤ (chibi-eyes-tout-méga-supliant)

Kissou tous le monde


	20. Lipton au tapis ! ou future vengeance

Titre: Diary's

Base: Juste pour savoir: vous croyez être où ? … Gundam Wing

Couple: 3X4, et enfin pour votre plus grand bonheur: 01x02

Disclaimer: Être ou ne pas être … l'auteur de Gundam ? Telle est la question.

La réponse: dans mes rêves les plus fous…oui c'est moi! Mais seulement en rêve.

Donc pas à moi…

Genre: Journal intime

Je répondrai aux reviews directement sur votre boite mail, c'est plus pratique pour moi, et puis il parait qu'on a plus le droit d'y répondre dans nos fics, j'sais pas pourquoi mais bon…

Désoler pour le retard, mais disons que j'ai eu quelque probleme d'ordinateur, de bêta puis de motivation. J'avoue ne plus être trop motiver a finir cette fic, mais comme il reste plus que 4 chapitre a écrire, et que j'ai moi même horreure des fic abandonner je la finirais mais ça prendras du temps. en attendans je vous laisse lire

Laissez des reviews, please. Je les aime moi vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à écrire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

POV de Heero

Samedi et dimanche se sont passés relativement vite. J'ai été un peu à la bibliothèque samedi pour me renseigner plus en profondeur sur le parcours à suivre pour pouvoir devenir professeur d'informatique appliquée.

Quand j'y pense j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire que mon père ne m'a pas déshérité, et qu'il me laisse le choix de mes études sans émettre aucune insinuation quant à la qualité de vie que je mènerai, ou encore d'autres détails que je ne peux même pas imaginer.

Je pense tout de même qu'il ne s'occupera plus de ma scolarité comme il le faisait avant, et que désormais c'est moi qui devrai gérer seul ces quelques détails administratifs. J'irai prendre un rendez-vous avec la conseillère d'orientation, pour qu'elle m'indique toute la procédure à suivre pour une inscription. Je n'aimerais pas m'y prendre trop tard ou oublier quelque chose lorsque je monterai le dossier scolaire.

Enfin, là j'y suis pas encore. On est lundi 10 novembre, le jour de la rentrée, et là, tout de suite je cherche Trowa, Quatre et Axel, comme ça on pourra aller voir Duo et ça fera moins suspect.

Mais je cherche surtout Axel, vu la réaction qu'il a eu en me voyant chez Duo, je crains le pire pour l'école, et puis je voudrais savoir si Duo lui a parler pour le journal et s'il est d'accord.

Fin POV

A quelques mètres derrière Heero on pouvait apercevoir une tête blonde qui tentais de s'approcher le plus discrètement possible de ce dernier.

Une fois assez près il s'élança et sauta sur le dos de celui-ci en criant un:

- HEE-CHAN!!! JE SUIS TROP CONTENT DE TE VOIR TU M'AVAIS TROP MANQUE!!!

Dès plus sonore, suivit d'un:

- AAAAHH!! saloperie de rat mes doigts ne sont pas tes croquettes, quand est-ce que tu va comprendre ça? Ah, au fait, moi je suis content de te voir Axel. Bien que ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

- Oui!! mais c'est long trois jours, et puis j'ai plein de choses à te raconter moi. Et au fait, c'est vrai que je vais jouer à la poste entre toi et mon cousin?

Heero ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il en parle aussi soudainement, se mit à rougir légèrement.

- Ou…oui, tu es d'accord, ça ne te dérange pas?

- Bien sûr que non, et puis ça sera marrant je vais jouer le facteur pour les courriers du cœur.

- Baka.

Répliqua Heero avant de lui envoyer un légère claque derrière la tête.

- Maieuh…

- On s'amuse bien ici, à ce que je vois.

- Trowa, Quatre, Hee-chan il méchant avec moi. Il m'a frappé.

Quatre sourit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude, tandis que Trowa restait bien égal à lui même et se contenta d'un signe de tête à l'adresse d'Heero et d'Axel en guise de salut.

- Snif, personne ne m'aime.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais maintenant on va voir Duo.

S'exclama Heero, pressé de revoir son amoureux.

- Pourquoi?

S'enquit Axel, faisant rougir une nouvelle fois Heero.

- Et bien,… parce que… en fait je… enfin voilà quoi.

Fit inintelligiblement Heero, tandis que les autres partaient à rire.

- Bon vous avez fini de rire on peut y aller.

Fit Heero bougonnant.

- Aller où ?

Fit une voix qu'ils se seraient tous passés d'entendre, et particulièrement Heero. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si que ça me regarde, tu es MON petit ami, à MOI.

Axel vint s'accrocher à l'épaule d'Heero, et cracha violemment à Lipton, car c'était lui qui avait interrompues ces retrouvailles.

- C'est bizarre je ne vois pas ton nom écrit sur Heero, il n'est donc pas à toi. Quant à l'endroit où nous allons, bien que ça ne te regarde pas, c'est voir un professeur pour moi, car je dois voir avec lui un problème que je n'ai pas vraiment saisi.

Lipton leur lança un regard froid.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous croire? vous croyez que je suis stupide? Je te rappelle Heero que si tu t'approches de Maxwell, je révélerai tout sur toi et… tes amis, à tes parents et tu seras déshérité.

Fini t'il dans un moue dégoûtée.

- Maintenant tu viens avec moi, car ces gens ne sont que de la vermine, des abrutis qui feraient mieux de se mêler de ce qui les regarde.

- Je crois que c'est là où tu fais fausse route.

Fit Heero le regard narquois, le même que son père lui avait fait il y a trois jours de cela.

Lipton se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard et recula d'un pas tandis que ses yeux se détournaient fréquemment du regard de glace qui lui faisait face.

- Mon père ne me déshéritera pas! J'ai longuement discuté avec lui vendredi dernier, et nous avons revu mes projets d'avenir ensemble. Et vois-tu, je suis désormais libre comme l'air. Je choisis mon avenir il n'a rien à y dire, d'autant plus que durant cette conversation j'ai gagné sont respect, vois-tu. Ça peut te sembler n'avoir aucun rapport, mais qui croira t'il, entre toi, Lipton dont ta fortune plus faible que celle de ma famille, et dont mon père ne connaît rien, ou moi, son fils qui a tout son respect et qui, jusqu'alors et preuve du contraire a toujours été le fils modèle.

Lipton pâlissait à présent, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Pourquoi Heero avait toute cette assurance, ne s'était-il pas arrangé pour en faire une poupée bien docile? Alors, pourquoi faisait-il ça?

- Il me suffira de prouver que tu n'es sorti avec aucune fille depuis plus de trois mois, et il n'aura aucun mal à me croire.

Le sourire d'Heero s'élargit encore plus. Il avait tellement pensé à cette discution qu'il avait réussi à en trouver les points faibles, et les «excuses» qui serviraient à l'innocenter coulaient de source pour lui.

Après avoir affronté son père, qu'est-ce que ça représente un petit Lipton? rien, strictement rien. Cette situation, et le malaise visible de Lipton le mettaient dans un joie presque démentielle.

- Il me suffira de dire que je me préparais à être fidèle à la personne avec qui je finirais ma vie. C'est aussi simple que ça, tu vois?

- Personne ne croira que tu puisse être fidèle à Peacecraft, même ton père ne le croira pas.

- Tu oublies que nous appartenons à la noble société et qu'en tant que tels nous devons être irréprochables. Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à ma famille, et sachant quelques jours après notre rentrée scolaire que j'aurais à me marier avec Peacecraft, j'aurais pris les mesures nécessaires et rompu avec la «fille du moment». Veux-tu trouver d'autres arguments que je contrerai aussi facilement, ou ton cerveau atrophié à enfin fini par comprendre que tu ne pourrais pas m'avoir?

Heero, le sourire au lèvres, le regard sadique et vainqueur, observait les yeux de bleu violine reflétant toute la colère et la frustration de ne pas avoir son «jouet».

- Ne t'inquiète pas Yui, tu seras à moi, je trouverai quelque chose. Mais en attendant, fais gaffe à tes arrières, on ne sait jamais.

Fit-il en regardant la petite troupe avec méchanceté, avant de se détourner et de partir plus loin.

¤¤¤¤¤

Lipton marchait d'un pas rapide, preuve de son énervement, lorsqu'il se retrouva projeté contre un mur, tenu fermement à sa chemise par un point.

- Pour qui tu t'… professeur Maxwell?

les améthystes de Duo se réduirent en une fente, devenant froides et meurtrières.

- Touche, ne serait-ce qu'à UN cheveux d'Heero, et tu verras ce qu'il en coûte d'avoir affaire à moi.

Malgré la peur, Lipton reprit un peu confiance en lui.

- Vous êtes stupide, vous venez de me confirmer que vous sortez avec Yui, et puis vous ne pouvez rien me faire sinon vous serez viré et vous ne pourrez plus enseigner.

Fit-il le ton plus impertinent et plus sûr de lui que jamais.

Duo le décolla du mur rapidement avant de l'y recogner avec violence, faisant saigner légèrement l'arrière de la tête de celui-ci.

- Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un poste, que veux-tu que ça me fasse? Je n'aurais plus le droit d'enseigner, et alors?

Duo passa délicatement ses doigts sur le visage de Lipton, qui ne bougeait plus, tétanisé.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai rêvé d'abîmer ce joli petit visage, depuis que je sais ce que tu fais à Heero.

Il le lâcha, et partit rejoindre sa salle de classe, mais avant d'être totalement hors de portée de vue, il lui lança, le sourire aux lèvres comme si rien ne s'était passé:

- Au fait, ce n'est qu'en Angleterre que je n'aurai plus le droit d'enseigner, mais en Amérique j'aurai toujours le droit. J'espère que tu as fini tes devoirs, car j'ai décidé d'être moins laxiste à partir de maintenant.

Et il s'éloigna définitivement, laissant Lipton s'effondrer contre le mur pour récupérer un peu de la peur panique qu'il venait d'avoir.

Définitivement ce prof était dangereux et il faudrait qu'il fasse attention s'il voulait s'en prendre à Heero…

Ou aux amis d'Heero.

Un sourire diabolique déforma ses traits tandis qu'il imaginait déjà un plan pour sa vengeance.

¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Axel, discutaient tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe de Duo. Juste pour lui parler un peu, surtout Heero, avant de rejoindre leurs cours.

- Tu as vraiment discuté de ton avenir avec ton père Heero?

Demanda Quatre, étonné, sachant qu'Heero avait très peur de son père, et de ses réactions.

- Oui, quand je suis rentré je me suis dit que ça serait bien de mettre quelques petites choses au point avec lui.

- Et tu n'a pas eu trop peur? il a vraiment accepté?

_- _Oui, pour tout te dire il ma dit exactement_ «Je suis déçu! __le__ jour où tu gagnes enfin la maturité et le cran nécessaire pour devenir un bon avocat, c'est pour m'annoncer que tu ne le seras pas. Soit, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je ne te déshériterai pas car tu viens de gagner mon respect.». _Mais c'est vrai que j'avais peur, ce n'est vraiment pas facile de se retrouver devant mon père et de lui annoncer qu'on va faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il avait prévu pour vous, et en plus de ne pas lui montrer que justement vous avez peur. Mais ça valait le coup, non?

Finit-il par dire le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça lui allait vraiment bien de sourire.

- Oui, je suis content pour toi Heero.

- Duo-san, on est là tu nous ouvres, dis!

Cria Axel qui se trouvait devant la porte du professeur Maxwell. On entendit rire derrière la porte, et quelques secondes après elle était ouverte.

- Tu sais, il aurait suffit que tu tournes la poignée pour entrer.

Fit-il les yeux pétillant de malice et d'amusement.

- Allez, rentrez, rentrez, vite.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré, il ferma la porte… à clé.

Se retourna vers Heero, glissa rapidement ses bras derrière son dos, le rapprocha et le souleva un peu afin de lui donner plus facilement un baiser passionné.

Les autres sourirent à ce spectacle, tandis qu'Heero rougissait un peu tout en répondant au baiser avec autant de passion.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'a manqué, cœur.

Fit-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez. Heero rigola tendrement.

- Si, je crois savoir, parce ce que tu m'as manqué tout autant.

- Rmmh, rmmh, on vous dérange peut-être?

Fit Axel amusé, du comportement d'Heero qui était d'habitude distant, et qui n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments.

- Baka.

- Moui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Renchérit Axel, à l'insulte qui n'en était pas une.

- Mais non, c'est moi qui l'aime.

Compléta Duo, faisait semblant de bouder.

Heero attira Duo à lui par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, baka, il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

Ils continuèrent tous de parler, jusqu'à la reprise des cours où, là, ils quittèrent Duo pour rejoindre leur cours d'informatique.

¤¤¤¤¤

Plus tard dans la journée, le petit groupe alla s'asseoir contre un arbre dans le parc, et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, tandis que Heero, lui, sortait «leurs journalintime» et un stylo, il ouvrit une page et commença à noter:

Journal de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yui, lundi 10 novembre 2006

_Salut mon __tenshi_

_J'ai été très content de te revoir, et je peux t'assurer que tu m'avais vraiment manqué même si seulement trois jours c'étaient écoulés depuis que je ne t'avais pas vu._

_Je suis content de reprendre les cours d'autant plus que le problème avec mon père est réglé ainsi que celui de Lipton._

_Je l'ai vu ce matin, et il a cru que je ferai ce qu'il me __demandais__ bien sagement, mais comme j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir pendant les vacances, j'ai réussi à trouver des arguments pour contrer tous les siens._

_Tu aurais vu sa tête, on aurait dit qu'il se décomposait sur place. En tous cas je vais quand même me méfier parce que je pense qu'il ne va pas en rester là, il est tout de même intelligent et je pense qu'il pourrait vouloir se venger._

_J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour être avec toi, en cours. Mais je me demande si ça ne va pas être trop dur pour moi de te voir et de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser, ou même d'être seulement concentré sur le cours. Mais je ferai tout pour rester après la fin du cours… je pense._

_A demain._

_Je t'aime_

_H.Y._

Il referma le journal, rangea son stylo et tendit le journal à Axel.

- Pour Duo je suppose?

Fit-il les yeux plein de malice, espérant voir Heero rougir, mais pour une fois ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Rrrroh! c'est même plus drôle si tu rougis plus. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire pour que tu rougisses maintenant, quand est-ce que tu couches avec lui?

Fit-il pour lui même, mais les autres, et surtout Heero l'ayant entendu se mirent à rougir.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, n'essaye pas d'imaginer sinon je te…

Et là Axel partit en fou rire, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon à rougir comme ça.

- Je te signale… que… c'est toi… qui imagines, là.

Fit Axel toujours en train de rire, suivi des autres, tandis qu'Heero baissait la tête encore plus que précédemment.

* * *

A suivre… 

Alors? vous a plus ce chapitre?

Lâchez vos reviews ça me fait plaisir


End file.
